


All my friends (are wasted)

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, BB8 is a cat, Car Sex, Classic Cars, Confessions, Devoted Reylo, Drama, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasizing, First Meeting, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meet the Family, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Poor Rey, Revenge, Sassy Kylo, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Woman on Top, little white lies hurt no-one, sinful Kylo, we all make mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe drag Rey out for drinks but then get a little too caught up in each other and forget all about her.  What happens when Rey goes to the bar to get herself a drink and a drunk starts hitting on her???  Everyone needs a Knight in shining armour, right???</p><p>More tags to be added</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Language

Rey totters across the bar in her heels. She feels unusually self-conscious and utterly ridiculous. How Finn and Poe roped her into this, she’ll never know.

She’d just wanted a quiet night in, curled up on the couch with BB8 watching trash TV. But no. They insisted on going out. Saying it was Friday night and they needed to do something. So after a fair amount of pleading, puppy dog eyes and pouty lips Rey had relented and got her best dress on.

Her best dress happened to be an impulse buy, when she’d gone shopping with Poe and Finn one free Saturday afternoon. She’d not gone shopping with the intention of putting a few hundred on her credit card. But when she saw the red knee length bodycon pencil dress with a high boat neckline, cap sleeves and curved empire line she fell in love.

Only you can’t get the dress and not get the right shoes or purse or earrings. So that’s what Rey ended up with. A complete outfit she couldn’t afford and had nowhere to wear it. Until that night.

She makes it to the bar in one piece and thanks the maker that she’d not fallen flat on her face. She looks over her shoulder to find Finn and Poe all over each other. Lips, hands and even legs. She sighs, so that’s how her night is going to go. Playing the third wheel with an ever increasingly amorous couple.

Rey feels someone bump into her arm and her head spins back round.

‘Sorry.’ The tall, dark haired man next to her apologises, but his gaze barely lifts from the counter as he gestures to the rowdy bunch of men to his other side, indicating it was in fact one of them who bumped him and he in turn bumped her.

‘It’s okay.’ She smiles back, despite not being able to see the stranger’s face.

The barman places a small tray with three drinks on in front of the dark haired man, and he gracefully picks it up. Rey takes a small step back, allowing him to manoeuvre out of the tight space in the crowded bar.

She sees that he is handsome in a non-conventional way. He has pale skin, which only emphasizes his dark eyes and pink pouty lips. He gives her a shy smile before stepping away, leaving her alone to get her drinks. But her eyes trail after him as he works his way through the groups of people. Moving his body with ease and fluidity. For a man of his height and build he is effortless.

And Rey simply cannot pull her eyes from him as he reaches his table. She even notes what he’s wearing. Dark denim jeans, boots, white t-shirt and there appears to be a black leather jacket draped over the back of his chair.

He places the tray down before sitting. She sees that he’s sitting with a sour looking ginger man, who frankly looks like he’d sooner be anywhere else than there. And a tall blonde woman, and if looks could kill, they’d all be dead.

‘What can I get you?’ The voice is loud even over the din of the bar, and Rey realizes it’s aimed at her.

She quickly turns to see the barman waiting to take her order. She steps closer to the bar and leans forward a little.

‘Sorry. Can I get a red wine, a bottle of beer and an orange and soda, please.’ She finds herself shouting slightly to get her voice heard.

The barman nods and disappears off to make up her order, and she takes a sharp breath.

‘Hi.’ A voice interrupts her budding thoughts of the tall, dark and handsome man.

She looks to her side and finds a man looking at her. His face is far too close for comfort, and she can see that he’s leering with glazed over eyes. He’s already had too much to drink.

‘Hello.’ Always one to be polite, manners cost nothing after all.

‘Can I get you a drink?’ The stranger slurs and Rey gets hit in the face with fumes of alcohol and it turns her stomach.

‘I’m alright, thank you.’ She offers a sweet and friendly smile.

‘I didn’t ask if you’re _alright_. I can see that. I asked if you want a drink.’ The man snaps, edging closer into her personal space.

The barman places her orange and soda on the counter and gives her a cursory glance, but she keeps the smile on her face, not wanting to show how she really feels. Because truthfully she’s feeling an air of panic coupled with a bit of nausea from his close proximity and his alcohol breath.

‘No, thank you. I’ve got my own.’ She answers through clenched teeth as she reaches for her drink.

‘Are you here alone?’ The drunk guy just doesn’t let up.

But the question temporarily throws her and her brain misfires. The panic is all too real now. There’s something about the look in his eye that makes her teeth itch. Her own eyes flit over to Finn and Poe – still far too consumed in one another to be paying her any attention. She scans over the faces of the other patrons, wondering if she can pretend to know any of them to save herself from him.

Her gaze lands on the tall dark haired stranger from moments ago. He’s sat with his miserable looking ‘friends’. None of them are talking. The ginger guy is busy on his phone, and the blonde woman is appraising her nails. That leaves the dark haired guy. He’s just sat there silently sipping his bourbon.

He’ll do. He’ll have to.

‘No. I’m with my boyfriend.’ The words slip from her lips so easily as she looks back at the drunk.

‘Where is _he_ then?’ The man sneers as if he doesn’t believe her.

‘He’s sat over there.’ Rey gestures towards the table of silent drinkers, and the man’s gaze follows her.

‘Huh, which one? The snooty ginger fucker, the frigid ice bitch, or the miserable looking dark haired bastard?’ The drunk snarls, and Rey feels her spine tense at the vulgarity over people he doesn’t know. People she doesn’t know. But there’s something in his disdain that riles her and makes her blood boil.

‘That “miserable looking dark haired bastard” is _my_ boyfriend.’ She hisses at the drunk, leaning toward him slightly and getting a face full of fumes.

‘Prove it.’ He challenges her and she’s instantly taken aback.

‘No. I don’t have to _prove_ anything to _you_.’ She barks at him, feeling her anger building.

‘What’s _his_ name then?’ The drunk hiccups, and Rey gets a whiff of too much beer and she has to fight the disgust from her face.

‘What does that matter? You don’t know it.’ She scoffs, willing the barman to hurry up.

But her heart drops when she sees that there’s been a spillage of drinks a little further down the bar, and he’s busy cleaning up. So he’s not going to rescue her then.

‘In that case I don’t believe you, and that means I will continue to ask you if you want a drink. So, do you want a drink?’ He is sure as hell persistent and then she feels something brush against her bottom and she tenses.

It’s his hand and he’s got a triumphant glint in his intoxicated eyes. She wants to punch him so hard in his smug face. Rey clenches her jaw and glares at him. But even that doesn’t stop him looking at her like she’s a piece of meat he’s ready to eat.

‘His name is…….Kylo. Kylo Ren.’ She declares.

She remembers seeing the name on the cover of one of Poe’s magazines, before they came out and it’ll just have to do for now. It’s not like the actual Kylo Ren is going to be in the bar is it?

‘Prove it. Prove _he’s_ your boyfriend. Because you don’t look like a couple to me. You here and him there.’ The drunk just doesn’t let up.

Rey really is pissed off and fed up of this man. She wants nothing more than to be rid of him. So she can get her drinks and go back to being the spare part at her own table. She scoffs, glass in hand and a steely look of determination on her face.

She’s not sure exactly what she’s going to do to ‘prove’ the tall dark and handsome stranger is her ‘boyfriend’ but she’s sure as hell going to do something, anything.

She marches toward his table. The crowd has thinned a little, as people move on to their next destinations. She can feel the drunk a few feet behind, ready to bare witness to her humiliation.

She takes a deep breath and stops right next to the seated man, drawing his attention by lightly brushing her hand over his upper arm.

‘Hey babe.’ She smiles down at him, and silently adds “Help me” when he looks up at her with wide eyes and confusion on his face.

Rey feels her heart freeze as she waits for his reaction.

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone called for a hole to be dug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the positive response I've received for this little light hearted fic. 
> 
> I know it's not very Star Wars apart from the names, but hey it's AU!!!

Rey takes a deep breath and stops right next to the seated man, drawing his attention by lightly brushing her hand over his upper arm.

‘Hey babe.’ She smiles down at him and silently adds “Help me” when he looks up at her startled.

Rey feels her heart freeze as she waits for his reaction.

Kylo is startled at both her words and her actions. But he saw the plea on her lips, and sees the man lingering behind her studying their interaction. Hux and Phasma are both watching intently, equally confused by what is going on.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Kylo smiles as he rises to his feet, and gently places his hand on her hip and presses a near kiss to her cheek.

‘Thank you.’ Rey murmurs in his ear, before he returns to his seat.

‘I didn’t think you were going to show up.’ Kylo adds, continuing to play along with her charade, while the drunk remains behind her still interested in viewing their ‘relationship’.

‘Sorry, I lost track of time. You know me.’ Rey blabbers as the man gestures to the chair next to him with his big brown eyes.

She takes the hint and sits down next to him, allowing her leg to brush against his, and glance at his companions who are too stunned and bemused to speak.

The drunk has clearly had enough and staggers off, no doubt looking for someone else to harass. Rey sighs in relief as three sets of eyes turn to look at her. She feels a blush appear on her face and she chews on her bottom lip. Not yet able to look at them.

‘What the _fuck_ are you doing?’ she hears a voice and looks up, straight into the cold blue eyes of the ginger man.

‘Hux.’ Kylo fires at him and they engage in a brief stare off.

‘Isn’t it obvious? That guy was harassing her and she needed a way out. So, for whatever reason she chose Kylo here.’ The blonde woman purrs, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rey’s brows instantly furrow. The woman just called the dark haired man Kylo. How do they know that’s the name she came up with for the drunk's benefit?

‘Kylo?’ She mutters out loud in her confusion, and the man turns to look at her in responds to hearing his name.

‘Yeah?’

‘Your name is Kylo?’

‘Yes.  It's Kylo Ren. What’s yours?’ Kylo asks, a slight bemused smile on his lips.

‘Oh, um. Rey. Rey Kenobi.’ She smiles at him, and as their eyes meet she feels an attraction, a connection. Something between them.

‘Nice to met you Rey Kenobi. So, _was_ that guy harassing you?’ Kylo asks her.

‘Yeah. He wanted to buy me a drink. And then he started asking if I was here alone, and I kind of just panic-ed. I saw you sitting here and I dunno, I-I-I just claimed that you’re my boyfriend.’ Rey blushes as she wrings her fingers in her lap, not able to look at any of the three.

‘That’s okay. I don’t mind.’ Kylo mumbles, smiling softly at her.

‘Of course you don’t mind. This fake boyfriend crap is the nearest you’ve had to a girlfriend in months. So why should you mind being a fake, to save some _girl_ from the clutches of an apparent creep.’ Hux spits, looking even more pissed off.

Kylo glares at the other man. And there was Rey thinking the woman to her left had a death stare, well she’s got nothing on Kylo Ren.

‘Hux.’ Kylo snarls and the ginger just shrugs with a roll of his eyes.

‘I’m bored of this. You can sit here creating a relationship for show, but I’m not having any part of it. I’m going. Millicent will be wondering where I am. I’ll see you in the office on Monday?’ Hux declares with questioning eyes as he rises from his seat.

Kylo looks up at the other man without even moving his head.

‘I’ll see you Monday.’ He replies dryly and Hux huffs as he pulls his clearly expensive grey trench coat on.

Rey realizes that Kylo is the only one of the three who’s dressed down. Hux is wearing an expensive tailored grey suit, while the woman is wearing a silver blouse, black leather skirt and black pumps. Not wanting to over think why that is she simply pushes the thought aside.

‘Phasma, are you coming?’ Hux turns his hawk like gaze to the still seated woman.

Phasma sighs before getting to her feet and pulling on a silver trench before scooping up her silver clutch from the table. She clearly likes silver, much like Hux likes grey.

‘It was nice to meet you Rey. And I hope you don’t encounter any more _creeps_ tonight.’ Phasma’s voice is oozing with implication, but it breezes over Rey’s head.

‘See you Monday Phas.’ Kylo’s tone is softer with the woman than it was to the man.

‘See you Knight in shining armour.  And whatever you _do_ be careful.’ She smirks with a obvious wink, before stepping away with Hux’s hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the bar.  Kylo shakes his head at her gesture.

Rey watches them leave for a moment before returning her attentions to the man who’d got her out of a fix. She finds that he’s looking at her, and a red flush spreads like wildfire across her face and neck. She looks down at her hands, pursing her lips to fight back her smile.

‘So.’ She mumbles, sneaking a glance at him.

‘So.’ He answers her.

‘Who’s Millicent? His wife? His Mother?’ Rey asks Kylo cheekily and he chuckles.

‘His cat.’ Kylo replies, fighting back his laugh.

‘He has a cat? But he seems so…….’ She tries to think of the right word to describe the man she’s just met, but not make too quick a judgment call.

‘Anal? Uptight? Aloof? There are too many words to describe Armitage Hux.’ Kylo snickers and Rey feels more relaxed then she had all night.

The silence between them isn't awkward or uncomfortable, in fact it's calm and pleasant. Rey’s not felt this at ease with a stranger in a long time. Probably not since she first met Poe, at Finn’s insistence.

‘So your name really is…’ Rey begins as she bites on her bottom lip, looking at him with suspicion.

‘Kylo Ren, yeah. Well actually it’s Ben Solo. But there’s too much pressure around that one.’ He sounds disheartened as he thumbs the near empty glass.

‘But I saw it on the cover of a magazine. Why would your name be on the cover of a magazine?’ Rey mutters with furrowed brows.

‘Maybe because _I’m_ in the magazine.’ He drawls watching her puzzled reaction.

‘Why would _you_ be in a magazine?’ She can’t help her suspicious nature, a life of having to fend for herself made her cautious and a little untrusting.

‘Because it’s a feature on my position as CEO of First Order Enterprises. One of those "how’d he do it so young" features.’ He tells her so softly it’s as if he’s ashamed of his position.

Rey’s heard of First Order Enterprises. How could she not? It’s an international company with its head offices in the heart of the city. It’s the center of the aviation and aeronautical industries. It _is_ those industries.  And it just so happens to be her dream company.

‘Wow. You’re a big fish. Massive even.’ She blurts without thinking, just as Kylo takes a sip of his drink and almost chokes.

He coughs into the back of his hand as he feels a blush pass across his pale skin, but he’s not as embarrassed as Rey. Who wishes the ground would just swallow her up whole.

‘Um, thanks, I guess. So, what is it you do, Rey Kenobi?’ Kylo regains his composure quickly, a sure sign of a man of great importance.

Rey squirms slightly in her seat. Whatever answer she gives him it’s going to sound far too suspicious. As if she planned this whole thing.

Kylo looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to reply and she smiles faintly. Trying desperately to come up with a plausible answer instead of “I’m a recent mechanical engineering major with a minor in aeronautical engineering graduate, who’s desperately looking for an internship, preferably at the very company you run.”

She racks her mind: Waitress? Bar staff? Sales Assistant? Office clerk?

‘I’m a personal trainer.’ She tells him quickly and his eyebrows quirk up.

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’ She clips, feeling somewhat offended that he doesn’t believe her lie. When in fact she’s exasperated by her own claim.

‘Cool. So, do you take on private clients?’ He leans back in his chair, eyes appraising her and she gulps.

‘Uh, um. Sometimes.’ She mumbles, her blush is growing and growing.

‘Great. I’ve been looking for a new coach, and I think _you_ owe me one.’ His smirk is wicked and so is the glint in his eyes.

Rey knows that she’s well and truly fucked.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback and response I've received so far for this fic - it's been <3 :)

xoxoxo

It is far too early on a Saturday to be awake. 7am – well not too early, but early enough for Rey.

She's sat at the small kitchen table and the noise she made – like a baby elephant stomping around – had woken Poe and Finn. She’d apologized profusely, but they said they didn’t mind, and that they’d make the most of the day. Despite their clear hangovers.

Then she had to explain that no, she wasn’t just crawling in after an all night-er, and no, she didn’t pull and had just done the walk of shame. But, she had messed up. Big time.

Finn, Poe and BB8 were a captive, yet silent audience, as she relayed her story of meeting Kylo Ren. Yes, that Kylo Ren. Yes, the youngest ever CEO of First Order Enterprises. Yes, the company she is desperate to get an internship at. No, he doesn’t know that. No, she didn’t fuck him. But yes, she’d like to.

That last admission had sent Finn and Poe into fits of giggles, and they started pulling smooching faces, before ending up actually kissing passionately like they’d not seen each other for a month. Rey sat opposite them with BB8 purring in her lap, both of them clearly not enjoying this OTT make out session.

‘So wait, that doesn’t explain why you’re up so early on a Saturday? And _wearing_ that.’ Poe questions as he drags his lips from Finn’s and gestures to her attire.

‘I kind of.... lied about what I do. I told him I’m a personal trainer. And he asked me if I could work with him. Train him.’ Rey rambles with embarrassment.

‘You said _what_? That you’re a what? A personal trainer.’ Finn chuckles and both him and Poe dissolve into another fit of laughter.

‘Hey. I go running……………occasionally.’ Rey mumbles as she folds her arms over her chest defensively.

She’s wearing her running gear - tight black lyrca with some multicoloured pattern on the leggings, a bright pink t-shirt, and bright white trainers. Everything is just so bright and a little garish. She’d brought the entire outfit in the sales a couple of January’s back. Complete with the intention of joining the Uni gym, but she went maybe twice and quit. Saying it wasn’t her thing.

‘You do know he’s going to expect _more_ than just running, right?’ Poe asks her with an expectant look in his eyes.

‘I’m not going to sleep with him.’ Rey scoffs. But there’s just something so intoxicating and intriguing about the CEO that means she wouldn’t be against the idea if it leads that way. Despite only knowing him a few hours.

‘I never said that. You did. _I_ was talking about the fact that this guy, Kylo Ren is totally shredded.’ Poe tells her as he gets up, goes to the coffee table and picks up the magazine Kylo’s featured in.

He flicks through the pages as he steps back over, and dumps it down in front of Rey. She can see photos of Kylo. He’s wearing a designer business suit, with his thick mane of dark hair looking effortlessly messy. He looks broader and hotter in the photo than she can recall from the dim lighting of the bar, and Rey can’t help the twinge that stirs in her crotch.

Amongst the text there’s another photo. This time Kylo is wearing a tight grey t-shirt, with his arms crossed over his chest and his muscles are bulging. Now her insides clench.

She closes her eyes and groans.

‘Hey, if you want us to leave you alone with the magazine you only have to say.’ Poe teases and her eyes fire open to see his playful smile, and Finn batting his arm.

‘What am I going to do?’ She sighs, pressing her forehead against the table as Finn scans through the article.

‘You could try being honest.’ Finn suggests, as he reads about Kylo Ren.

He was a child prodigy, going to University at the age of 15, and like Rey he has a degree in Mechanical Engineering and Aeronautical Engineering. He joined First Order Enterprises as an intern at 18, straight after graduation. Chairman Snoke saw something in the young Kylo Ren that lead to his rapid rise through the company. Along the way he gained a second degree in Business Management to help him become the youngest First Order Enterprises CEO ever at 30.  Too good to be true, right?

‘What, and have him think I set the whole thing up? That I was trying to manipulate him into getting me an internship? No. I will get in there by _my_ own hard work. Not by sleeping with anyone.’ Rey tells them defiantly with a nod.

‘So _you’re_ going to lie to him. _You’re_ going to pretend to be his personal trainer?’ Poe questions.

‘Yes.’

Poe scoffs as he shakes his head.

‘Rey, he’s going to know. I mean _he_ didn’t get to where _he_ is by not noticing a liar when ones in front of him. I mean most people in senior management _are_ nothing but fucking liars and assholes. And he might be one of them.’ Poe shrugs as he looks at her honestly.

‘But he _might_ not be. I mean _he_ didn’t have to go alone with the fake boyfriend thing. And _he_ didn’t have to spend the evening talking to me. And _he_ didn’t have to pay for my taxi.’ She trails off at the memory of the end of her not so bad evening.

How he looked at her with an unidentifiable look in his eyes and a tight smirk on his lips.

‘No _he_ didn’t. Unless _he_ thought _he_ was going to get laid. But Rey. Starting something with someone on a lie is not the way to go. You _need_ to be honest with him. Tell him the truth. And if he doesn’t want to know you then we all know that he _is_ an asshole, okay?’ Poe smiles that dazzling smile that gets him out and into all sorts of trouble.

Rey groans but nods. She knows that Poe is right. If she does want any sort of relationship with Kylo then she needs to be up front with him. What’s the worse that can happen?

xoxoxo

Rey walks hesitantly toward the park where she’d agreed to meet him. She really has no idea what she’s doing. She’s totally out of her depth and this is just crazy. She’s about the turn and leave when she sees him. He’s limbering up by a bench. Stretching his long fluid limbs. His arms barely trapped beneath a white t-shirt and he’s got a pair of dark loose track pants on, slung a little too low on his hips. He looks devilishly divine.

Her heart skips a beat and her throat goes dry. Honesty is out the window then.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, centering herself. She can do this. She can pretend to be something she’s not. She can fake it.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All my mistakes are my own :|
> 
> Also I'm just borrowing some names ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response I've received so far - you guys are just incredible. It's been so wonderful to get such <3 from you all xx
> 
> Hope you like this one ;)

xoxoxo

‘Water. I need water.’ Rey gasps quietly as she breathes heavily, sweaty hands gripping her thighs as she doubles over.

Her sweat is rolling down her face and splashing on the path and she cringes at the sight, not to mention the feel of the sweat trickling down her back.

‘Hey kid, are you okay?’ Kylo gently places his hand on her sweat drenched back and she flinches, not at the contact but at the fact that his hand is going to be covered in her sweat. Simply gross.

‘Yeah, yeah. I-I, I just need some water.’ She pants, looking at him through the side of her eye as she stands.

‘Oh yeah, let me get you that.’ He stammers before disappearing over to the kiosk.

Rey sees that the bench has just become vacant, and despite the screaming protest of her aching muscles she quickly steps over in order to claim the seat. She lets out a tiny moan as her bottom connects with the wood. It feels blissful to be seated. Finally sitting down and resting her exhausted body, she closes her eyes.

‘Here you go, kid.’ She hears him say and her eyes slowly open.

She knows she looks a complete state. Her hair is sticking to her forehead, face and neck. Her skin feels like it’s on fire. She’s in desperate need of a nice long hot and cold shower. Kylo on the other hand looks as if he’s barely broke a sweat as he stands over her with his arm outstretched and a bottle in his hand. Bastard.

She reaches up with a slightly trembling hand and accepts the offering with a weak smile. She makes short work of the cap, and begins to greedily gulp down the cool, much wanted liquid. She doesn’t care that he’s watching her as he sips his own bottle of water with a smile hidden behind the plastic. She doesn’t care for anything else in that moment other than quenching her thirst.

When she’s downed half the bottle in one go she places it in her lap and sighs. She knows what’s coming. He’s going to tell her he knows she’s not a personal trainer. How could she be when she’s clearly exhausted after just a 10k run around the park.

‘So, are you free on Tuesday morning at six?’ He asks, looking at her expectantly.

He’s just asked her for another session. But there’s also a way out. She can just say no. No she’s not. But the way he’s looks at her, waiting for her answer. The intensity of his eyes. The natural pout of his lips. Just him.

‘Yeah that should be fine.’ She tells him with a smile, but inside she kicks herself.

She just had the perfect opportunity to get out of this hole she’s been digging, but instead she choose to dig even deeper.

‘Great. I always like a good work out before work.’ He informs her and she smiles, well more like grimaces but if he notices he doesn’t say anything.

‘Great. That’s great.’ She mumbles through gritted teeth.

‘Well, um. I’ve got to, uh, shoot. But I’ll see you here, Tuesday six A-M, yeah?’ Kylo asks her.

And right then she knows she will never deny him anything, not when he looks at her like an expectant puppy.

‘Tuesday six A-M. See you then.’ She answers, and he nods with a grin on his face.

‘Oh, um, let me give you my number just in case you can’t make it for whatever reason.’ He states as he pulls a business card from the armband containing his phone, she’d not noticed, and hands it to her.

She’d not even noticed that he’s got a wireless earphone in his ear either. Because honestly she’d spent much of their run behind him. And her eyes hadn’t exactly been pure in where they were locked most of the time. She’d checked him out way too many times.

When he’s out of view Rey groans loudly, squeezing the bottle of water and forgetting she’d not put the cap on and it spills all over her legs. But it misses the card entirely.

What has she done?

xoxoxo

Kylo stops a little away from the park, but he can still see Rey. He chuckles to himself when he sees her little fit of self-annoyance. He sighs, feeling somewhat bad about stringing her alone. He knew the moment she told him that she was a personal trainer that she was lying. He’s always had a knack at spotting liars – it certainly helps in his job.

But he couldn’t help but want to see how far she’s willing to go, to make her lie believable. He’s not going to take advantage of her. No, he’ll let her know that he knows she’s lying soon enough. But for now, her effort had been just too cute to resist not to see again.

xoxoxo

Rey slumps down on the couch, still in her wet training clothes. BB8 jumps up onto the couch next to her and butts her head against Rey’s. But clearly the dampness of Rey’s hair doesn’t sit well with the ginger and white cat, and she promptly hops off.

She shifts so she’s sitting and tentatively sniffs her armpit. Phew. She needs to have a shower. Slowly she pulls herself up off the couch and hobbles to the bathroom. Her feet are raw and she knows she’s already got at least a million blisters.

Rey peels off her soaked training gear and climbs over the edge of the tub into the shower. She presses her forehead against the cool tiles and closes her eyes as the hot water runs down her back and soothes her aching muscles.

Her mind begins to wander and there’s only one destination. Kylo Ren. But as her mind wanders, so does her hand. Slipping down her slick abdomen, past her navel and between her thighs. She lightly gasps as she brushes her fingers over her clit, then her folds.

She envisions Kylo Ren behind her, beneath the hot spray of the shower. That his one hand is gripping her hip, hard enough to leave bruises, while his other hand teases her folds, as his hot breath caresses her neck. The thought alone makes her groan.

Rey returns her attention to her clit, edging up the hood and letting out a louder moan, as her finger brushes over the bundle of nerves. She begins to rub it in slow languid movements, chewing on her bottom lip, her eyelids firmly shut as she imagines Kylo’s fingers slowly taunting her clit.

‘Faster.’ She breathes against the tiles, as her other hand curls into a fist next to her head.

In response to her own plea both her fingers begin to move faster against her clit, and her vision of him does the same. Soon she’s teetering on the brink of her orgasm. Her breath coming out in shallow pants, and she jerks her hips a couple of times. Getting herself off with both her fingers and her mind.

Rey groans loudly as she hits her climax, with Kylo’s name a ghost on her lips. Her mind doesn’t relent even as her body sags against the wall. She can see him peppering her neck and shoulder with lazy kisses as he slowly moves his hand away.

‘Peanut. Are you alright in there?’ She hears Finn’s concerned voice and a tentative knock on the door.

Her eyes fly open and her face flushes with embarrassment. They’ve heard her getting herself off.

‘Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.’ She croaks a little, before finding her voice despite her shame.

A little while later Rey reluctantly opens the door to the bathroom in just her towel, her skin red with the heat of the shower and her embarrassment. She can’t look up at her housemates, who are sat on the couch.

‘Oh, so you’ve not got a tall, dark and handsome CEO hiding in there with you then?’ Poe teases with a cheeky wink as she steps out and he looks beyond her.

‘What? No. Why?’ Rey flusters, as she finally looks up at her friends.

‘Oh, um, just it kind of sounded liked you were, uh…….’ Poe trails off, and a blush spreads across his face, while Finn keeps his eyes low.

‘Oh. My. God.’ Rey cries, as she dashes to her room and slams the door.

Just what has Kylo Ren done to her?

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this naughty little chapter - hope you didn't think it was too soon or too out of place?
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys nearly 100 kudos'!!!! You really are amazing :D <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the incredible feedback and response given this cheeky little fic - it's really blown me away :D <3 u all!!

xoxoxo

It’s been a month since Kylo Ren saved Rey in a bar from a lecherous drunk. And the same time since she became his ‘personal trainer’. But her form of personal training had really only consisted of running or jogging around the park every three days. But she’d had an excellent view each time. While she continued to maintain her lie and had even accepted payment for her ‘service’, she’d actually started to enjoy their early morning runs. She’d found her own fitness was vastly improving. She didn’t sweat nearly as much, wasn’t so out of breath, even if her feet still killed. She’d started to look forward to seeing him, and the 5am alarm didn’t seem too terrible any more.

But the more time she spent with him, and the more she got to know him the more she spent her nights fantasizing about him. When she was in the shower or in bed late at night Kylo Ren was constantly on her mind.

But Finn keeps telling her “it’s still not too late to tell him the truth.” But isn't it?

xoxoxo

‘You look….. _pleased_ with yourself.’ Hux sneers as he, Kylo and Phasma step into the lift after their videoconference with Chairman Snoke.

Kylo glances at his colleague who’s sporting his usual look of contempt and disdain. He scoffs silently and rolls his eyes.

‘You know, you should try doing some exercise Hux. It might make you less of an intolerable asshole.’ Kylo finally speaks, as the lift doors ping open and he steps out.

Hux scowls and Phasma has to hide her smirk as she follows after the CEO.

‘So what _has_ put you in such a good mood?’ Phasma tries her own tact, knowing that it’ll get her further than Hux.

Kylo quickly recalls the outfit Rey had been wearing for their run that morning. A tiny pair of black shorts, a neon pink crop that showed off her midriff, and her hair in some rather random three buns style. The more time they spent together, and the more comfortable they became around one another they’d started to shed their layers of clothes.

By the end of the run he’d even peeled off the very tight black sleeveless t-shirt he’d been wearing. He wasn’t overly shy about showing off his body and muscles. He’d worked hard to get it, so why not show it off every now and then.

He knew it affected Rey the moment he did it, by the way she choked on thin air, but she brushed it off as swallowing a fly. But he’s not stupid, he’d noticed her staring at him once or twice. Okay pretty much constantly with wide eyes and a red tint to her tanned skin.

Kylo was more subtle when checking her out. Running backwards with the pretense of chatting to her gave him the perfect opportunity to let his eyes linger over her toned and tanned body, and take in her cute smattering of freckles on her shoulders and across the bridge of her nose. She is absolutely gorgeous, and it amazes him that she just doesn’t realise it.

‘Like I said exercise.’ He announces, as he strolls into his large, opulent office with large glass windows overlooking the city.

‘Hmmm, but exactly what _kind_ of exercise are we talking about here?’ She muses with a naughty smirk, as she stands behind the chairs opposite where he sits at his desk.

Kylo smiles at her as he logs into his laptop.

‘Kylo Ren you didn’t? Not with your “ _personal trainer_?” You devil, you.’ Phasma’s eyes have lit up and her smirk has simply grown in size.

‘Please tell me you didn’t? You could smell desperate from a mile off. Why you insist on indulging her I’ll never know.’ Hux sneers from the doorway, with a file in his hands.

‘No. I didn’t. And even if _I_ did, it’s none of _your_ business.’ Kylo states while glaring at Hux, before he opens his e-mails and begins scrolling through them.

Phasma shrugs and saunters out of the office, brushing past Hux who remains stuck to the spot.

‘Is there anything _I_ can help you with?’ Kylo asks without even looking up from his laptop.

Hux looks up from his file and at the CEO. His whole stance softens when he looks at Kylo, taking in his dark luxurious hair, how it’s always so effortlessly perfect. His heart tightens in his chest.

‘I’m just concerned for you, that’s all. As a friend.’ Hux replies trying to sound non-chalant.

‘I didn’t know we were friends.’ Kylo sits back and tilts his head to the side, and looks at Hux with a smirk and narrow eyes.

‘Fine. Have it your way. Go and _fuck_ that _girl_. But don’t come crying to me when you realize that she’s nothing more than a money grabbing common whore. When she sells the story to the gossip magazines.’ Hux snaps and spins on his heels, leaving Kylo’s office like a hurricane not giving the CEO a chance to retort.

Kylo is baffled. Why would Rey go to a magazine about him? Other than his position as CEO of First Order Industries, what else is there about him anyone would care about?

Oh right, maybe the fact that he’s actually Ben Solo.  Son of Princess Leia Organa and war hero Captain Han Solo. Technically making him a Prince of a country that no longer exists.  Nephew of Cardinal Luke Skywalker. Not to mention being the only Grandchild of Lord Anakin Skywalker and Queen Padme Amidala. There is that, he guesses. A family legacy that for some reason the gossip magazines like to bad mouth from time to time. Most recently being the hardly secret separation of his parents. They love nothing more than to tarnish a reputation.  But they have't yet put two and two together and come up with Ben Solo + Kylo Ren = one in the same.

He shakes his head and returns to his e-mails. He’s not got time to think about Hux’ little tantrum. He has work to do. And he’s got to try and not get distracted by thoughts of Rey.

Of how her beautiful hazel eyes were bleary and sleep ridden that morning, as they jogged around the park. Or the sound of her panting breath as she runs, and the funny little noises she makes. No he’s not got time to think of that. But he does all the same.

xoxoxo

‘Thank you Mitaka.’ Hux doesn’t even bother looking at the young man as he snatches the brown envelope from his hands.

Mitaka blushes as he scurries out of the office of the CFO. His retreating form is quickly replaced by Phasma.

‘What are _you_ up to?’ She narrows her eyes when she spots the brown envelope he’s opening.

He doesn’t even look up to acknowledge her presence. He’s too interested in the paperwork retrieved from the envelope. Phasma steps inside the office, closing the door behind her. She takes a seat opposite the smirking executive, waiting for him to reveal what he’s up to.

‘Hux, what have _you_ done?’ Her voice is low and questioning, she can’t help herself from asking given the look of delight on his face.

‘The _girl_ , has been lying to him. She’s not a personal trainer at all. She’s been stringing him along. I knew it.’ Hux chirps with smug smile on his face, as he hands her the paperwork.

Phasma shakes her head and gives him a disapproving look, but takes the paperwork all the same.  Her not being a personal trainer was obvious wasn't it?

‘She’s a mechanical engineering graduate who’s “ _desperate_ ” to get an internship here at First Order Enterprises. She’ll clearly stop at nothing to get through the door. Even string the CEO along.’ Hux is triumphant at his discovery.

‘Why do _you_ even care?’ Phasma questions as she places the paperwork down on the desk.

‘I care about the reputation of this company-‘ he begins but Phasma cuts him off.

‘Cut the bullshit Hux, this is really because he won’t sleep with you, isn’t it?’ She cuts, her voice like glass.

‘This has nothing to do with that. And _I_ told _you_ that in confidence.’ Hux snarls, his eyes burning into hers. Phasma sighs and shakes her head.

‘And just what exactly do you plan on doing with this information?’ She cautions and gets a wicked looks and a sneer.

Nothing good then?

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you guys liked it???
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own :|


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback I've received for this fic.
> 
> I'll make a confession that for pretty much all of today this story was going to be going in a very different direction, but then I had a change of heart and decided not to go there. It would have gotten dark.
> 
> Anyway - this one isn't the most exciting of chapters but it follows on from the previous chapter.

xoxoxo

Hux is standing in the small queue at Niima Outpost Burger Bar. His pale face is the epitome of disgusted and repulsed. He’s never been in such an establishment in his entire life. No, Armitage Hux may well be a bastard, but he was a well off bastard. Dive’s like this one were never in his sphere.

His eyes skit around at the blissfully ignorant dinners. Completely unaware of the processed tripe they’re shovling into their mouths, and clogging their arteries with. He feels a touch nauseous at their blind ignorance. And he’s sure he can feel the grease forming a layer on his skin. These people are so ignorant of the fact that there’s so much more available. Fresh and healthy options. So many quality dinning establishments to choose from. But they do say that ignorance is bliss, and these people are clearly nothing if not ignorant.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. He’s desperate to block out the din of screaming unruly children, and the sound of lips chewing and slurping. His stomach turns a little.

‘Can I take the next order?’

Finally.

Hux strides toward the counter, he’s not going to let his disgust for the place ruin this. The reason he has stepped foot in this hellhole in the first place.

Rey looks up, and her heart falls into her stomach when she sees the sneering CFO of First Order Enterprises standing the other side of the counter. He’s looking down his nose at her, as if she’s something he’d just trodden in, and that everything around him has somehow offended him.

She’d only met him that once, but he’d left a bitter impression. Plus Kylo had spoke about him during their ‘training’ sessions. And it’s never very favourable. So nothing good can come from him being there.

‘What can I get you?’ Rey asks through her fake smile, but her hands betray her feelings as they grip the till so hard her knuckles turn white.

‘I truly doubt you serve anything here that’s of _any_ nutritional value.’ He scoffs and Rey glares at him.

‘You’re more than welcome to leave. No one is stopping you.’ She hisses, before looking beyond him at the small queue.

‘Can I take the next order?’ She calls, but as the person goes to step forward Hux raises a hand and the persons shuffles back into the line.

Rey glares at him with her jaw in a tight clench.

‘If you’re not going to order anything then I suggest you leave. I’m busy.’ She spits at him before going to call for the next order.

‘Fine. I’ll have a bottle of water. Assuming you actually have that in _this_ establishment.’

‘One bottle of water, coming up.’ Rey presses for his order on the till, and is about to rush off to get his order when Hux leans forward slightly.

‘Take your break.’

‘What?’ She pauses, eyes wide and brows narrowed with confusion.

‘Now.’ He demands with his eyes fixed on hers.

‘No.’ She snarls defiantly.

‘Then I’m not moving till you do.’

Rey huffs.

‘Fine.’ She scowls before turning on her heels to grab his bottle of water.

She gets to the fridge round the corner, and sighs as she presses her forehead against the cool glass. She closes her eyes and takes a measured breath. Her blood is boiling at the sheer audacity of the man. For him to come into her work, and tell her what to do, where does he get off? There really is something infuriating about him.

She grinds her teeth before yanking the fridge door open and grabbing the bottle of water. She can feel the tension in her back, as she returns to the till bank.

‘Unkar. I’m going on my break.’ She barks at the fat man who runs the joint.

‘That’ll be coming out of your wages.’ He grumbles as she slams the bottle down.

Hux has already left some money on the counter.

‘Keep the change.’ He smirks as she cashes his order.

He grabs the bottle and saunters off to the empty booth at the far end of the restaurant, where the light fitting is out, and Unkar’s been too lazy to replace it. Rey steps from behind the counter and goes over to the booth, her breathing is a little ragged.

‘So. What do _you_ want?’ She asks him, arms folded over her chest as she stands next to the table.

‘Sit.’ He hisses, and she has to take a deep breath, otherwise she’s sure she’ll have hit him.

She sits down and looks at him. Waiting for an answer.

‘I want to talk to you about _our_ mutual acquaintance.’

‘Kylo?’

‘Yes. Kylo.’

‘What about him?’ She asks cautiously, eying him suspiciously.

‘I need you to fuck him as if it’s his last day on earth, and then crawl back into the hole you came from.’ Hux states, his eyes burning directly into hers.

‘What?’ She gasps with such surprise.

‘You heard me.’

‘No. No way.’

‘To which part?’ His voice is so cold.

‘You cannot tell me what to do.’ She snarls, eyes ablaze.

‘Then, unfortunately he’s going to find out the _truth_. About _you_.’ Hux is all self-satisfaction.

‘What _truth_?’ She questions, feeling exasperated.

‘Oh, you know. The fact that you’re not really a personal trainer. That you work in a rancid greasy burger joint. And how you’re so _desperate_ to get an internship at First Order Enterprises, that you’ll do _just_ about anything to get it. Including fucking your way in.’ His eyes don’t leave hers.

She stares right back at him. Her mind is reeling and she’s trying to form an answer, but her mind has gone blank at the fact that he knows those things about her. But how?

‘Don’t worry I’ll make it worth your while. It’s no internship, but it’s more money than you’ll earn in a lifetime working in his shithole.’ Hux snaps as he pulls a check from his inside jacket pocket.

He slides it across the table, and Rey slowly lowers her eyes to look at it. He’s right. It’s way, way more than she’d ever earn working there.

‘You can’t buy me. If I want to see Kylo. Then I’m going to see him. Tell him what you want. But answer me this. Why do _you_ even care?’ She challenges, pushing the check back at him.

‘I care about my friend making a monumental mistake. I care about his reputation. He is the Chief Executive Officer of First Order Enterprises, his reputation is everything.’ Hux storms, but there’s something about the look in his eyes that Rey finds intriguing and a little unsettling.

‘ _You’re_ in love with him, aren’t you? That’s what this really is, isn’t it?’ She realizes and speaks before thinking.

‘Don’t be so absurd. I am not in love with Kylo Ren, you stupid little _girl_. I take it you’ve made your decision.  So I have made mine. I hope it was worth it.’ Hux snarls as he gets out of the booth.

He glares at Rey with such hostile hate before spinning on his heels and disappearing out of the restaurant. Leaving his water behind, and the check.

Rey sighs heavily. How on earth has this even happened? She only met Kylo Ren six weeks ago, and now she’s getting threats from his closeted colleague, who just so happens to be secretly in love with the man at the center of this all.

She pulls out her phone. Now she’s definitely got to be honest with him. Before Hux gets there first.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|
> 
> Also if you'd like to see a particular scenario to embarrass Rey with then let me know. I've already got a few lined up (I write ahead ;))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the <3 and support you're giving this fic - it's all just :) and <3\. You guys just rule.
> 
> Anyway enough mushy mushy from me. Here is the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

xoxoxo

Rey sneaks into the dojo and stands by the door just in case she’s told to leave, then she can exit sharpish. She’d left her shift at the burger bar early, telling Unkar that she had toothache. She knew he didn’t believe her, and no doubt she’ll face the consequences of her actions at some point. But she had to do it, because she needs to get to Kylo before Hux does. It is her truth to tell, not his.

The room is empty apart from Kylo and another man who he’s noisily fighting with. They’re both dressed head to toe in black. Black clothes, and black armour that covers near enough their entire upper bodies. But their feet are bare.

She watches as they battle one another with weapons called Shinai – she recalls Kylo telling her about his Kendo classes during one of their runs. Her eyes are transfixed on him and his easy, fluid and graceful movements, before other man concedes defeat. She is in awe of his pure strength but also his incredible agility.

Kylo pulls off his Kote (gloves) and removes his men (stylized helmet). He smiles broadly when he spots her standing near the door. Her heart skips a beat and she gives him a shy wave. He speaks to the other man and they bow to one another before the man takes Kylo’s Shinai.

‘Hey kid.’ He smiles at her as he approaches, and she knows that she’s blushing.

She always does because there’s just something about him that makes her giddy and girlish. Things she’s never felt before.

‘Hi.’ She smiles shyly, arms folded over her chest, purely to do something with them.

‘Wow, nice outfit. Are you going to a fancy dress party?’ He teases as he gestures to her work uniform.

He looks her up and down, before resting his gaze on her eyes. But she looks down, feeling completely stupid in her garish bubblegum pink dress with white collar, cuffs and pinafore. Not to mention the horrible pink shoes and white socks.

‘You can talk.’ She whispers, as she blushes furiously and adverts her gaze, chewing on her bottom lip.

‘So, what’s so urgent that you so desperately needed to see me?’ Kylo smirks playfully.

‘I’m not a personal trainer.’ She blurts before she can say anything else.

‘I work in a burger bar, hence-.’ She adds as an after thought, gesturing at the uniform she’s wearing, and keeps her chin and gaze down to the floor.

He reaches forward and lifts her chin up with his thumb and index finger, startling her slightly. She gulps when she sees the look in his eyes.

‘I know. I knew from the very start. What with your abysmal training efforts.’ He teases and continues to smirk, folding his arms over his chest.

‘They were pretty abysmal weren’t they?’ She giggles a little, and he chuckles.

‘Yeah. Yeah they really were.’ He smiles warmly and she looks up at him, her blush only getting redder.

‘I’m sorry I lied to you. I just thought with you being so successful, that you wouldn’t want anything to do with just some _girl_ who works in a burger bar.’ She shrugs, putting herself down, hands rubbing up and down her bare upper arms.

‘Rey. You’re _more_ than just some _girl_. Yeah, we’ve not known each other very long, but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. I know that sounds incredibly corny. But I genuinely do.’ He smiles honestly at her, and she lets herself smile.

‘I know what you mean. I-I can’t stop……’ She pauses and takes a deep breath.

‘I can’t stop thinking about you.’ She tells him quickly, eyes once again finding the floor.

‘Rey. Look at me.’ He states, and slowly her eyes drift up to meet his, trailing over his tall fit body hidden beneath black layers of armour and cloth.

‘Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.’ He tells her gently.

Rey gulps before softly chewing on her bottom lip. She stares into the eyes of the man who’d so unexpectedly found himself a home in her heart.

Kylo leans forward, his hands moving to gently rest on her hips, drawing her a little closer and Rey gasps. It feels like a spark passes between them, a volt of electricity. The air between them has changed, become heavy and full of sexual tension. Her arms loosen to her sides as her breath catches in her throat. Her heart is beating so loudly she’s sure he can hear it.

But then he kisses her. His lips are so soft and gentle against hers that she lets out a little moan. Which only makes her face burn even more from embarrassment.

Rey tentatively reaches up and places a hand on his shoulder, and her other on the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair. She’d spent many a minute fantasising about running her fingers through his thick mane of dark hair, and now she is. She doesn’t even notice the small groan rattle in her throat, but Kylo does and he can’t help but smirk against her lips.

He closes the distance between them even more. She’s flush against his chest, pressed against his Dō (breastplate) as their lips work together, eyes closed and lost in the moment. Rey feels his tongue brush lightly across her bottom lip and she lets him in. She lets his tongue in to explore her mouth, brushing against her tongue and hesitantly she copies him. And it makes him smile, her inexperience is showing. But he can’t determine just how inexperienced she is, yet.

Instincts take over and Rey begins to kiss him a little firmer and hungrier. Because she is starving. Starving of affection, love and comfort. She’s not had much affection in her life. Being an orphan raised in foster care didn’t lead to much human contact, so this moment is particularly rare for Rey. She doesn’t trust well. Preferring to be guarded and distant. Some would say aloof and others would call her frigid. But she’s just careful.

Relationships have always been few and far between. She’s had two boyfriends. One in high school and one in university. Neither of them lasted more than six months and she’d only slept with one of them - her university boyfriend. He broken her heart, so she broke his nose. She’d caught him boasting to his friends about taking her virginity, so she punched him in the face and busted his nose. Since then her weariness has been at an all time high.

Until Kylo Ren that is. Somehow he’d made her lower her guards and he’d not even been trying. Up to him the only men she trusted were her gay best friends – Finn and Poe.

Rey softly bites Kylo’s bottom lip as he pulls away, surprising not only him but her as well. The look in his eyes is like one she’s never seen before. He looks at her as if she’s the most precious and incredible thing in the world. Like he’s a man who’d been starved of water his entire life and she is an oasis. That he’d worship her, but also like he’d like to do some sinful things with her.

‘You _really_ are something else Rey Kenobi.’ He purrs as he looks at her with his wickedly dark eyes.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :) :s
> 
> Oh and I really do apologise if I got any of the Kendo element wrong - I've not done it myself, just envisioned Kylo would (and apparently it's one of the martial arts that inspired the fighting styles in SW, so I've read anyway).
> 
> Also did anyone spot the line?
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also I own nothing other than my over active imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still blow me away with your <3 for this fic - you make me strive to be better every single chapter (no pressure then :D)
> 
> Anyway this is a long chapter - I just kept adding things and then didn't want to take anything out - so here it is.... enjoy :)

xoxoxo

Rey and Kylo are sat in a pizza joint sharing a half and half pizza. Rey selected tuna and sweetcorn, while Kylo opted for chicken, chili beef, chorizo and mushrooms. Rey slurps noisily on her strawberry milkshake much to Kylo’s clear amusement as he sips from his diet Sprite.

‘So how come you finally decided to tell me about your real job?’ He enquires before taking a big bite from one of his slices.

Rey swallows down her mouthful of milkshake and decides that she needs to be entirely honest with him. She takes a measured breath.

‘Full disclosure?’ She mumbles and he nods.

‘If that’s what you want.’

‘Okay. I was always intending to tell you the truth. But once we started to get to know each other, the harder it became to tell you. And then……’ She trails off.

Does she really want to rat out Hux – he is Kylo’s colleague, does she want to rock that boat and cause potential problems between them?

‘And _then_ , what?’ He pushes gently seeing her reservations.

‘Hux found out.’ She whispers.

‘Hux? How?’ Kylo’s eyes narrow slightly at the mention of his colleagues’ name.

‘I-I don’t know. I was at work earlier and he just turned up. He told me he knew the truth and….’ Again she drifts off and Kylo sits back, eyes watching her carefully.

‘And? And what? Come on Rey, _you_ said full disclosure.’ He presses as he leans forward to get to her eye level, his anger is bubbling just beneath the surface.

Any mention of Hux makes his blood boil. He only tolerates the ginger CFO because he’s the best person at his job, but that doesn’t mean he likes him.

‘I don’t know really. He-he told me to sleep with you and then disappear-‘ She mutters as she glances up at him, and Kylo inhales sharply.

‘ _He_ told you to do that? I swear to god-‘ He begins to growl.

‘I told him no. That he can’t tell me what to do, and then he gave me a check.’ She rambles, feeling better for it, as she pulls the crumbled check from her pinafore and placing it on the table between them.

Kylo’s eyes fall on the writing and his jaw clenches instantly, eyes burning with fury. Rey gulps and shifts her feet nervously beneath the table.

‘Why did you take it?’ He suddenly asks, and Rey feels like she’s under suspicion. Does he think she’ll do as Hux said?

‘Because he left it on the table, I couldn’t just leave it there.’ She blushes, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

‘You could have ripped it up. Set fire to it. Anything. But _you_ kept it?’ He looks at her with narrow eyes, and she sees that his expression is guarded.

‘I’m not planning on cashing it in or anything. I was going to set fire to it when I got home.’ She snaps, getting defensive.

Kylo picks it up from the table and Rey watches as he rips it to pieces. She feels a sense of relief watching him do that. But she should have done it herself in Hux’s face.

‘Now you don’t have to worry about it.’ His voice is cool and Rey bites anxiously on her bottom lip.

Hux has managed to get right in the middle of their budding relationship after all. They sit in an awkward silence, both eating slices slowly, neither of them particularly interested in the food at the moment.

Rey sighs heavily. She said full disclosure.

‘He’s in love with you.’ She mutters into the silence, her eyes on his face to see his reaction.

But there is no change in his posture or demeanor, and her brows furrow a second before she comes to her own realization.

‘You already know?’ She gasps.

‘Of course I already know. He’s been “ _in love_ ” with me for years. But how did you figure out? You’ve only met him, what twice?’ Kylo questions with confusion in his voice.

‘He had a certain look in his eyes when he spoke about _you_. It’s a look I’ve seen a lot. It’s the same look I see in Finn’s eyes when he talks about Poe. One of clear love and devotion. A look of love. Hux has it when he talked about you.’ Rey explains, feeling more at ease as she plays with the crust of her slice of pizza – not tuna and sweetcorn either.

‘So, all I’m worth to Armitage Hux is 100k.' He scoffs with feigned insult.

'He thinks I’m that cheap, I should be insulted.’ He snickers as he pick up another slice and bites into it.

But Rey doesn’t touch hers. Not yet. Full disclosure.

‘There’s more.’ She mumbles, wringing her fingers in her lap, and he pauses mid chew to look at her.

‘Go on.’ He croaks after swallowing.

‘I recently finished university with a major in mechanical engineering and a minor in aeronautical engineering.’ She states, eyes flitting up to his face, again his expression is blank.

‘And I really don’t know how he knows this, but he knows that I want to get an internship at First Order. I mean I have no idea how he knows, because I literally told only Poe and Finn and they’re hardly going to have told him. But he _knows_ and he was going to use it against me. And I’ve got my form all ready to send. But I don’t have to send it if you don’t want me to. If you think it’ll make things weird or complicated. And I don’t want you to think I’m using you. I’m not. I-I-‘ She rambles and Kylo places his slice back onto his plate.

He takes a long breath, eyes fixed on her squirming form.

‘Rey relax. I believe you. You’re not the type of girl who uses people for what they can get. I’m surrounded by people who do that day in, day out and you’re nothing like them. You’re a breath of fresh air. You’re not a user.  And if you want to submit your paperwork for the internship then that’s _your_ choice. I’m not going to stop you.’ His voice is so sincere that Rey lets a little ‘oh’ slip from her lips as she looks up at him.

She can see genuine warmth and honesty in his eyes and it settles all of her ragged nerves. She affords herself a small shy smile before tucking into a slice of his side of the pizza.

‘So, what do you think I should do about Hux? I mean 100k for the man he allegedly loves. I’d hate to see what value he puts on Millicent.’ He snarks and Rey can’t help her fit of giggles, or the fact that she almost chokes on her mouthful of pizza.

xoxoxo

Kylo had insisted that he drive Rey home. Her eyes widen with awe and disbelief when she sees his car after they walk back to the dojo.

A 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby gt500 in gunmetal grey.

‘Oh my god. This is _your_ car?’ She gasps as she just gawps at the vehicle.

‘The Falcon yeah. It’s one of them.’ He smiles as he watches her.

‘You have more than _one_ car?’ She looks up at him.

He shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. He knew she had a difficult childhood from their chats while running, so he doesn’t want to rub in the privilege background he came from. Or the fact that he makes more money in a week than she’ll most likely make in a lifetime.

‘So what _other_ cars do _you_ own?’ She questions with wonder as she looks over the car, but not getting too close to it as if she’s scared it’ll disappear or she’d damage it.

‘Um an Audi R8. Mercedes S-Class saloon. Range Rover SUV. Bentley Continental Flying Spur saloon. 1961 Jaguar E-Type. 1969 Dodge Charger. 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. 1956 Porsche 550. I like vintage ones.’ He slowly lists them with a wicked smirk, when he sees the expression on Rey’s face.

She’s chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes are wide with a mix of adoration, amazement and something else, something akin to arousal.

‘So are _you_ getting in?’ He asks and Rey looks between him and the car in a state of disbelief.

xoxoxo

Kylo can’t stop looking at her as he drives over the Brooklyn Bridge. The smile hasn’t left Rey’s face, as she gazes out the open window at the view of New York at night – the twinkling lights of the skyscrapers, the wisps of white steam against the dark navy backdrop. It’s all so perfect. She closes her eyes and lets the warm breeze of the summer’s evening brush her cheek.

He realizes something as he takes in her calm and contented face. He’s quickly fallen in love with her.

xoxoxo

Rey is kissing Kylo with great enthusiasm, pinning him down in the driver’s seat outside her apartment building.

‘Rey.’ He murmurs against her hungry lips, and gently presses his hand to her shoulder.

When she finally pulls back her face is flush with her desire for him, and it leaves him temporarily speechless. Rey looks a little sheepish as she purses her swollen lips together.

Kylo reaches up and brushes a few wild and stray strands of her hair from her face as he studies her. Taking a quiet moment to take in the scattering of freckles high on her cheeks and nose and how expressive yet fierce her hazel eyes are. How watching her chew on her bottom lip sends him nuts. He takes a slow breath, a crooked smile on his face.

Rey meanwhile is sitting next to him, her legs up on the seat, resting back on her ankles. She repeatedly fiddles with the hem of the skirt of her ugly uniform, needing to do something with her hands.

‘Kid. Thank you for being honest with me. And if you want to submit your application for the internship, then that’s _your_ choice, and it’s cool whatever you decide. I’ll see you tomorrow, if you want to that is.’ For the first time in a very long time Kylo Ren is nervous and feels like a giddy teenager.

He’s normally so in control. Things conformed to his wants and needs. But he knows he will never try to shape her to fit into his life. No she will exist in it as long as she wants to, in whatever capacity she allows. And he will let her. He is nothing in comparison to her.

‘Yeah, I’d like that. We could.... go for a run.’ She quips with a cheeky smile, trying to be sarcastic.

‘Well we do have a session scheduled.’ He retorts.

Rey’s eyes widen and her jaw slackens – he really wants to go running?

‘Hey, just because you’re now _my_ girlfriend doesn’t mean you get out of that.’ He adds with a chuckle and Rey’s eyes all but burst out of her skull.

He just called her his girlfriend. She could pop with happiness. Instead she just launches herself at him.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Phew Rey told him everything about Hux but no doubt the sneer with legs will still find a way to meddle - it is Hux after all!!!!
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|
> 
> Oh and if anyone has any ideas of what Kylo should do with Hux let me know I'm kinda stuck for a fitting 'punishment'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback, support and response to each and every chapter - it's so encouraging and lovely. <3 to u all x
> 
> So here's the next chapter....

xoxoxo

What’s worse than Kylo Ren’s explosive temper? Waiting for it to erupt.

Hux has been on edge for the past month. Ever since he tried to bribe the _girl_. The _girl_ who now happens to be Kylo Ren’s girlfriend.

He knew that there was every chance his plan would backfire, and he’d fail in spectacular fashion, and it had. But so far he’s not felt the retribution of it. He’s just waiting. Simply waiting for Kylo to take his revenge for what Hux had done. Not only the bribery in the burger bar, but then in a moment of clear stupidity tampering with her intern application.

The longer he waits the more anxious Hux feels. Even if a tiny thought passed through his mind after the first excruciating week. One that told him maybe he wouldn’t face Kylo’s wrath, because it was his meddling that had actually got them together in the first place.

But Hux is not naïve. He’s lived in this world for long enough, crossed too many people, and enraged countless others to expect anything less that reprisal for his actions. That and he knows Kylo Ren. That man doesn’t forget. And he forgives even less.

xoxoxo

Hux is sat at his desk with his usual scowl on his face. He’s just packing up, after another awkwardly tense week of keeping out of the CEO’s way whenever possible. His luck was going to run out at some point, and it appears it just has.

Kylo is standing in his doorway. Hux’s eyes automatically dart up and appraise the CEO. He looks divine. He can’t hate him. He never has and never will. Standing there, leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankles and his hands shoved in his black suit trousers. His white shirt hugs his defined muscles so snuggly it’s as if he’d been poured into it. As for his hair, well it’s verging on wild, thanks to how he runs his hand through it throughout the day.

‘Hux.’

‘Ren.’

‘If you have anything important to do next week then I suggest you forward it to me and Phasma, as I can’t vouch for the wifi where you’ll be.’ Kylo begins and Hux’s brows furrow in complete confusion.

‘Excuse me? “Where I’ll be?”’ Hux snaps.

‘You know I don’t like repeating myself Armitage. And I know you heard what I said.’ Kylo drawls, his voice taking on a slight darker tone.

‘Am I being relieved of my position? Is that it?’ Hux hisses, his hands clenching into fists on top of the desk.

‘No, of course not. Now _why_ would _you_ think that? Have you done something worthy of dismissal? You haven’t attempted to bribe someone have you? You’ve not made threats against anyone? You haven’t tampered with private information? Armitage Hux have _you_ done any of those things?’ Kylo’s tone and eyes are almost pitch black as he steps forward, his face gives nothing away, but everything at the same time.

He rests his palms flat on the sleek glass and chrome desk. He feels it tremble lightly beneath his burning touch, and now he recalls why he prefers wooden desks. They don’t break so easily.

Hux’s jaw clenches, and he can feel a blush spread across his face and neck. He swallows slowly, feeling like he’s taking his Adam’s apple down with it.

‘No?’ Kylo quips with sarcasm before straightening up.

‘No.’ Hux lies through his teeth.

‘Good. We can’t have the reputation of the company being tarnished now, can we?’ Kylo’s sneers with a wicked glint in his eyes.

‘So what is this in aid of?’ Hux questions with a tight voice.

‘I’ve booked you on a training course. One, I no doubt you’ll enjoy and find stimulating all at the same time.’

‘What? When? Where? Doing what?’ Hux is startled, and his voice doesn’t come out anywhere near as angry he wanted it too.

In fact it came out as a series of little yelps.

‘The course begins Monday nine A-M sharp. It’s a subject I know that's close to your finance loving heart. Financial Risk Management. Oh and it’s in Anchorage. Alaska. You leave Sunday night return on Saturday morning. All the details are in a packet at your apartment. So you best get home and pack. Any questions? I really hope not.’ Kylo ‘s voice takes a menacing tone, and Hux knows there is no point in arguing.

‘No.’ He grits through clenched teeth.

‘Good. Enjoy the course Hux. Oh and Hux, don’t worry about things here. We’ll do just fine without you.’ Kylo sneers as he turns on his heels and saunters out of the redhead’s office.

Hux is raging on the inside. So that is Kylo’s revenge. He deserves it, he was just expecting worse. But now he’s got to pack and find someone to look after Millicent while he’s in Alaska. He refuses to let his anger show. He’s got too much to do for that. All thanks to Kylo fucking Ren.

xoxoxo

Hux steps into the street, and the first thing he sees is Kylo draped all over the girl. His long arms hanging loosely over her shoulders, as she grips his waist. To make it worse they’re kissing like a couple of lovesick teenagers. He scowls and rolls his eyes.

‘Hi Hux.’ The girl addresses him in a friendly tone and a kind smile on her face when she pulls away from Kylo.

Kylo scowls as he looks at him through the corner of his eye. Hux forces a slight smile in response.

‘Rey.’ He snips before glaring at Kylo and charging off.

‘What’s up with him? Other than being _Hux_ that is.’ Rey questions as she runs her hands up and down Kylo’s sides.

‘He’s just found out that he’s going on a week long training course in Financial Risk Management in Alaska on Sunday. So I’m not really his favourite person at the moment. But he’ll get over it. He is Hux after all, he always does.’ Kylo tells her nonchalantly with a shrug, as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and they begin to walk.

‘Are you punishing him for what he did?’ She asks tentatively.

Kylo scoffs, but she knows he is. They may have only been together a short time but she can already tell when he’s lying.

‘Rey, _he_ tried to bribe you. He threatened you. And then what he did with your intern application is inexcusable.’ Kylo states and she can hear the anger in his words.

‘We don’t know it was him.’ She replies.

‘Who else would have changed details on _your_ application? It has Hux’s petty jealousy written all over it.’ Kylo shakes his head, his mood darkening a little with the continued talk of his colleague.

It’s Friday night and he’s actually managed to get out of the office before 11. That’s definitely something to celebrate.

‘Anyway, enough of Hux. What do you want to do? Dinner?’ He smiles as he looks down at her and Rey smiles shyly in return.

‘We don’t have a reservation.’ She mumbles.

Despite knowing that there is every chance that Kylo could easily secure a table in an expensive restaurant at short notice if he wanted.

‘No we don’t, but I cook a beautiful spag bol with turkey mince.’ He smirks as her brows furrow with amusement and amazement.

‘You cook?’ She wonders.

‘Of course I can. Who do you think cooks for me? Meals on Wheels? I’m not over the hill yet sweetheart.’ He quips and Rey shakes her head.

‘I dunno, I guess I just didn’t envision _you_ in a kitchen. Cooking.’ She shrugs with a blushing smile.

‘I can do more than just cook in a kitchen kid.’ His voice is laced with dark and suggestive undertones, and Rey’s eyes begin to widen at the naughty glint in his as he looks down at her.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I know not a lot really happened in this chapter other than Kylo getting some revenge.
> 
> Sorry for any errors etc - they're all my own.
> 
> Next chapter...... did someone say smut??? ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just blow my socks off with your <3 and support for this fic - thank you so much <3
> 
> Moving on with chapter 10.....
> 
> This is a long one!

xoxoxo

Kylo has lined up the ingredients on the kitchen counter and is busy retrieving a deep-sided frying pan. Rey is watching him with a sense of awe, as he moves around, so at ease and comfortable in himself as he preps. This man just keeps surprising her.

He’s still wearing his work shirt but now with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and Rey has little visions dancing around her mind of him getting the sauce on the brilliant white and it makes her smirk to herself.

Rey had the day to herself. No work, nothing. She’d spent the morning cleaning the apartment from top to bottom. She then sent off a few more intern applications at various engineering firms in the city including one called Resistance International in Brooklyn.

She didn’t know much about it, other than her internet research.  She found out it is run by a man with the name of Mr. C Bacca. But was founded by a H. Solo and L. Organa-Solo. For a brief moment Rey recognised the surname Solo, but couldn’t place it.

After that she made lunch for her and Finn – Poe is due back in the early hours from an overseas flight. They then curled up on the sofa to watch The Little Mermaid, complete with a sing-along.

It was a nice balmy evening so Rey pulled on a pair of navy blue shorts, white t-shirt and her tatty red converse. She had spent a few minutes frowning at her underwear. Her options consisted of her fraying and dull white bra, a couple of sports bras or an ill-fitting nude one she’d randomly purchased a few months earlier.

She selects the nude with a thrill running up her spine at the thought that she needs a reasonably decent looking bra on just in case. As for her panties, well Rey has always favoured practicality and comfort over sexy and desirable. So her options were white cotton and well that was it. She really needs to get some new underwear, some lingerie. She can’t go dating the CEO of a billion dollar company and still wear the same kind of bra and panties she wore in high school.

‘Rey?’ Kylo draws her back from her thoughts and she smiles at him.

‘And she’s back in the room. You drifted off there for a minute.’ He smiles and she realizes that he’s wearing glasses.

She looks at him with a mix of amusement and confusion.

‘I have to wear them when my eyes get tired. And after this week they are fucking done in.’ He snickers and she chuckles.

‘Can you chop up the onion, garlic, tomatoes, celery, mushrooms and carrots, please? While I dry-fry the mince.’ He asks her and she is more than happy to help out.

She starts chopping as he concentrates on the mince. She snatches occasional glances up at him. He looks tired, his shoulders are a little slumped with his on coming exhaustion and he’s far more quite than normal. She knows that he’d clocked some ridiculous hours that week – probably already around 80, that’s why she was surprised that he texted her saying he would be finished by 20.30.

They both work on their elements of the meal in silence, and before long they’re both done. Rey scrubs her hands, not wanting the lingering smell of onion embedded into her skin. Kylo has put the oil in the pan and has added the onion, carrot and celery.

Rey looks up at him and there is a dark wickedness in his eyes and she slowly gulps. The sensations go straight to her crotch and she fights to keep a gasp in her throat.

They’ve technically been dating a month, but only seen each other less than half that time because of his job. And in that time they’d made out a lot, but things hadn’t really gone further. Kylo was a complete and utter gentleman, not wanting to push her. But in all honesty she is hungry for him. And it simply grows by the day.

‘Turn around. Place you palms flat on the counter. Legs apart.’ His voice is a low growl, and Rey nibbles on her bottom lip with excitement as she complies with his request.

She notices that there’s a timer ticking down from 10 minutes in front of her. Kylo steps in behind her, his hands lightly brushing over her side, making her whimper and quiver beneath his touch.

‘Just tell me to stop and I will. But I need you to do something for me sweetheart. Can you do something for me?’ His voice is so low she feels like she’d explode from the sound of him alone.

‘Y-yes.’ She nods.

‘I need you to keep an eye on the pan and stir occasionally. Can you do that for me Rey?’ He whispers into her ear before nipping the lobe, as his hands snake round to the front of her shorts.

She nods almost furiously, feeling her arousal pulsing in her veins, the burn on her cheeks and neck. She needs him in whatever way he wants to give her, and she needs him now.

Kylo undoes the button and zipper on her shorts, pushing them open and Rey swallows heavily, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. He brushes his fingertips along her skin right above the band of her panties and she shudders at the feeling, her eyes fluttering close.

‘Eyes open.’ He purrs in her ear before slowly kissing along her neck, Rey’s eyes fly open.

He slides his hand beneath the band of her underwear and down toward her pussy. Rey tenses as she feels his fingers brush over her clit, and there’s a strangled gasp stuck in her throat.

‘Relax kid. Just tell me to stop.’ He murmurs into her neck while his other hand grips her hip, arching her a little.

She moans lustfully as his fingers move over her folds and she knows that she’s embarrassingly aroused.

‘Fuck Rey, you’re so wet.’ His tone is so dark and seductive yet a little surprised.

Kylo slips a long finger between her folds and into her. She lets out a shaky breath, her eyes closing and her nails digging into the wooden counter. He thrusts his finger in and out of her and she presses her butt against his crotch, able to feel his erection against her.

The feel of him hard for her is a heady sensation that makes her groan loudly. This man, this successful, generous and handsome man is hard for her. Rey - an orphaned kid who lives in a box room and paycheck to paycheck. It’s an incredible feeling.

‘Stir.’ He mutters against her shoulder, and at first Rey is too unfocused to realize what he means till she looks down at the contents of the pan.

She picks up the wooden spoon and gives the ingredients a couple of languid stirs. It’s nothing in comparison to the racing of her heart, the quickening of her breath and the even speed of his finger, no fingers - he’d added a second – as he pumps steadily in and out of her.

She can feel the build up in her core, it’s so familiar to her, thanks to her own touching out of loneliness.

‘Kylo, please. Please.’ She mewls on the brink of her release.

He begins to thrust his fingers quicker despite the resistance he’s getting from her panties. Hearing her whine and gasp is like nothing he’s ever heard before. It’s enthralling, and to know that she’s coming so undone just by his fingers is everything, and one hell of a turn on. The only problem is he’s feeling his exhaustion setting in the back of his mind.

Rey lets out a loud groan as she hits her peek. Her inner walls clenching around his fingers, her arms feeling like they’re about to give out and her eyes closing as she pants through it. Kylo’s other arm has wrapped around her waist, and he’s holding her tight against his body. She can still feel his hard on pressed into her ass.

She whimpers as he pulls his fingers out of her and then her panties. Neither of them moves as they catch their breath, Kylo rests his forehead on the back of her head, breathing in the fruity smell of her shampoo. His eyes are closed and he’s starting to drift off.

Rey turns around in his arms and sees that he’s practically dead on his feet. The weariness has returned to his eyes, and his shoulders have slumped even more. She brushes her hand down his cheek and he smiles softly at her.

‘Hey kid.’ He whispers.

‘You should go to bed. You’re exhausted.’ She tells him gently.

‘What about dinner?’ He mumbles, finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

‘Don’t worry about that. I’ve got it. Now go. Sleep.’ She orders, pushing him away as lovingly as she can.

He goes with no resistance, his feet dragging across the floor as she does up her shorts. She thought for a moment when his fingers were inside of her that tonight would be the night. That they’d finally have sex, but he needs to rest. She gets it, even if it disappoints her a little.

xoxoxo

Rey had made the spag bol and put some into a container for Kylo to take to work with him the next day. It may be a Saturday, but he hardly ever has a day off. Most of the time they’d managed to spend together had been on Sundays when she wasn’t working either. And how she treasures them.

She pads barefoot to his bedroom. She sighs when she sees that he’s face down on the bed; still dressed in his trousers and shirt, and he’s still got his shoes on. At least he's taken off his glasses.  She goes over to him, and lightly caresses his face to rouse him. He needs to get changed.

‘Kylo. Kylo wake up. You need to get changed.’ She whispers in his ear as he begins to grumble awake.

He sits up, and ungracefully pulls his expensive leather shoes off and tosses them to the floor.

‘Are you staying?’ He asks her in a sleepy voice muffled a little by a yawn.

‘If that’s okay with you?’ She chews on her bottom lip.

She’d not stayed the night with him. He’d normally drive her back to Brooklyn, but he was clearly too exhausted to be considering driving.

‘Yeah I’d like that.’ He mumbles as he yanks his belt off while stumbling to his feet.

‘Have you got a t-shirt I could wear?’ She asks quietly, and he looks at her, a tired smile on his lips.

He nods before disappearing into the walk-in wardrobe. Rey looks around the room, she’d not been in there before. Most of their make out sessions had been on his sofa, or her place when Finn and Poe weren’t around. The view from the window is fantastic. His apartment overlooks Central Park and you can see the buildings on the other side. The view from his living room is even better, with floor to ceiling windows.

Kylo reappears, now wearing a pair of low-slung track bottoms, and he has a t-shirt in his hand. Rey takes it from him with a shy smile, before ducking out to the en-suite to change and wash her face.

When she returns to his bedroom he’s already in bed, struggling to stay awake just for her. She climbs in next to him, he gestures to her to move closer to him. So she does, and finds herself nestled against his bare chest beneath his arm.

‘Night kid.’ He murmurs, pressing a quick but tender kiss to her forehead.

Rey smiles as she takes a contented breath. Allowing her eyes to drift close.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this long ass chapter, you troopers you :)
> 
> I hope it was enough smut to keep you enticed??? ;)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :\


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support and love for this fic :) It means a hell of a lot and is really encouraging :D
> 
> Got a confession to make - I don't particularly like this chapter, I've re-worked it a few times but I'm still not entirely happy with it. But I need it gone so we can progress, if you know what I mean ;) ;D

xoxoxo

‘Rey. Kid.’ Kylo whispers softly into her ear, lightly caressing her cheek.

Slowly her eyes flutter open, full of sleep and he smiles down at her.

‘Hey.’ She grumbles, rubbing her knuckles against her eyes as he perches on the edge of the bed.

‘Hi.’ He whispers.

‘What time is it?’ Rey asks, her voice thick with sleep.

‘Early. Just after six.’ Kylo answers as he brushes a few strands of her hair from her face.

‘Six? Are we going running?’ She mumbles, her brain not working just yet.

‘No. I’ve got to go to work.’ His voice is heavy with disappointment.

‘Work? But it’s Saturday.’ She whines, eyes now looking at him and seeing that he’s fully dressed in a black shirt and black trousers.

‘I know, but the world of corporate business doesn’t sleep or do weekends. I’m sorry.’ He smiles faintly as she stretches.

‘I could come with you.’ She suggests and he sniggers.

‘And do what exactly?’ He teases.

‘Get you coffee. Sort your mail. The filing.’ She smiles at him.

‘It’s a very tempting offer, but I think I’d be too distracted with you wandering around in your shorts and t-shirt.’ He chuckles.

‘I could go home and change into something more appropriate.’ She smiles.

‘Now that would be _very_ distracting.’ Kylo grins.

‘Oh, so you like the thought of that do you?’ She jests.

‘I’m saying nothing.’ He holds his hands up before laughing.

Rey goes to get out of bed, throwing the covers off.

‘Sweetheart seriously stay in bed. Have a lie in. You’ve got the place to yourself.’ Kylo points out.

‘I’ve got work. Twelve hour shift, starting at eleven. Which actually means a fourteen hour shift.’ Rey grumbles and Kylo’s jaw clenches.

He hates the thought of Rey finishing after 1 in the morning and having to catch public transport. It makes his stomach churn with nausea. He knows that Finn or Poe meet her at work as often as they can, but it’s hardly fair on them.

’Hey Rey.’ He murmurs as Rey snuggles back beneath the covers, clearly taking him at his word.

She cracks an eye open and looks at him, he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. She looks as snug as a bug and incredibly cute.

‘Why don’t you take the Falcon? I can’t deal with the thought of you on the subway at night on your own, or walking around the streets. So take the car. You can drive, right?’ He adds as an after thought.

‘Of course I can drive. But are you serious? You’re letting me drive the Falcon? You love that car.’ She squeaks with disbelief, now wide-awake with clear excitement as she springs from her cocoon.

‘Yeah, I’m deadly serious.’ He smiles happily at her.

Rey throws herself into his arms and her lips against his, nearly sending them both tumbling off the edge of the bed.

‘Whoa kid, careful.’ He mutters against her hungry lips, as he just about manages to keep himself sitting on the edge of the bed.

She smothers him with loving kisses; no one has ever been so generous with her as he has been. Ever since the very first moment they met.

‘Rey, I really have to go.’ He mumbles against her lips, as he pries himself from her vice like grip and leaves the room.

xoxoxo

‘Yes, Sir………….I understand Sir………………..Of course Sir. You will have it by the end of the week. Friday afternoon at two.’ Kylo states his jaw tight and his eyes dark.

He replaces the receiver and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

‘FUCK.’ He shouts loudly, clenching his hands into fists.

A few seconds later Phasma is in his doorway with a concerned and worried look on her face, but also tinged with a little fear.

‘Is everything okay?’ She asks timidly, unlike the strong and forceful Phasma.

‘I just knew that sniveling little fucking rat would do something like this. Fuck.’ Kylo snarls through gritted teeth, his face completely enraged.

‘Kylo?’ Phasma presses cautiously.

‘Snoke wants the financial quarterlies this week. It has Hux’s hand all over it. That little……gah.’ Kylo rants, running his hands through his hair.

‘Kylo, don’t worry. We’ll do it. It’s gonna be fine.’ Phasma offers, trying to be positive.

‘This, on top of the negotiations. We’re already clocking well over seventy hours. We might as well just move in.’ He groans resting his head back on his seat.

‘What’s sleep when it comes to proving Armitage Hux wrong?’ Phasma teases, trying to lighten his mood.

Kylo takes a deep breath. He knows that she’s right. This is Hux trying to show Snoke that he’s not able to keep on top of everything. Also it’s clearly Hux getting revenge for his course. But Kylo will be damned if he’s going to let Hux get one up on him. Here’s to a week of no sleep.

xoxoxo

To: Rey  
Time: 14:28  
Hey kid. How did you like driving the Falcon? Listen I’ll have to rain check tomorrow. Sorry. Got to do the financial quarterlies by the end of the week, on top of the negotiations. So I won’t be able to see you until at least next weekend. Sorry x

From: Rey  
Time: 14:59  
Hi. Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m working tomorrow now anyway ☹ The Falcon is amazing. So is your shower ☺ xx

To: Rey  
Time: 15:06  
You’re giving me very unhelpful visions….. x

From: Rey  
Time: 15:17  
Sorry ☹ Not sorry ;D What are you picturing? Xx

To: Rey  
Time: 15:25  
An incredibly beautiful and sexy woman naked in my shower all-alone x

From: Rey  
Time: 15:34  
So _very_ alone. So alone I had to touch myself xx

To: Rey  
Time: 15:57  
I just had to jerk off in my office bathroom thanks to you. Never done that before. X

From: Rey  
Time: 16:06  
Wait what?  You have a bathroom in your office? Xx

To: Rey  
Time: 16:11  
So the only thing you took from my confession was that I have a bathroom in my office??? X

From: Rey  
Time: 16:23  
I touched myself in your bed too ☺. Are you going to jerk off again? ;) xx

To: Rey  
Time: 16:24  
Why? Would you like it if I did? Xx

From: Rey  
Time: 16:30  
Yes. The thought of you jerking off to thoughts of me will give me something to think about tonight. When I’m all-alone in my bed. Xx

To: Rey  
Time: 16:44  
You’re the absolute devil kid. Xx

xoxoxo

Kylo is looking at the e-mail on his screen. The mouse hovers over the send button. His eyes are bloodshot and he has dark rings circling them, his face is more pale than normal, and he’s sure he’s lost a couple of pounds.

He glances at the clock. 13:58. Two minutes until the deadline set by Snoke for the financial quarterlies. He takes a deep breath and presses send. Gone.

He’d not slept in a day and had already registered something over one hundred hours since Saturday which included two 24 hours – not even going home on Monday or Tuesday. He’d survived on nothing more than caffeine and sandwiches with the odd take-out at Phasma’s insistence.

She’d been there every step of the way, clocking in the same hours, tolerating his fury. Calming him down when his anger spilled over and he’d broke eight mugs, his phone screen, the screen of his laptop, two vases, the door to his office, a pane in the window and the sink in his bathroom.

But they’d got there, together. That woman really does deserve a drink and a raise. But she told him that once 5pm came round she was going home and wouldn’t be back till Monday. Telling him that she’d be unreachable up a mountain in the Catskills. She suggested that he do the same. Not climb a mountain, but turn off from work for the weekend.

So when 5pm crept closer and Snoke had called to say that he’d received the quarterlies and they looked very healthy Kylo breathed a sigh of relief.

To: Rey  
Time: 17:29  
I hope you’re home. Alone x

From: Rey  
Time: 17:33  
Just got in from work. Finn and Poe are out xx

To: Rey  
Time: 17:34  
Not for much longer x

Rey takes a sharp breath when she hears a knock on the front door. Fuck he was quick.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't too awful and not too much like 50shades (I fear the texting part is - makes me cringe a little :()
> 
> Sorry about any errors or mistakes :\
> 
> I hope c12 makes up for this one so please stick with me :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys it's wonderful and very constructive :D <3
> 
> So we've had lemons, so now we'll have some...........

Xoxoxo

Rey takes a moment to gather herself. Finally this is going to happen. She reaches for the handle with a slightly trembling hand, and takes a sharp intake of breath. She pulls the door open. But she doesn’t find her boyfriend standing in the hallway. Instead standing in front of her are two cute little Girl Scouts with a tray of cookies and beaming smiles, with a fed up looking Mum behind them. 

‘Ahhh.’ Rey stammers as she forces a smile, feeling a blush run up her neck to the tips of her ears.

She can hear the little girls talking, she can see their mouths moving, but with the blood rushing through her ears she can’t hear a single word.

‘Um, yeah, uh let me see what I’ve got.’ She mutters before disappearing back into the apartment, leaving the girls in the doorway.

She pulls her purse from her bag that she’d placed on the table. She opens it and sighs when she sees the meager contents. There’s just enough for one box. Rey upends her purse, spilling the change into her hand.

‘There you go.’ She hears Kylo’s voice drift into the apartment and a shiver runs down her spine, her body reacting to just the sound of him.

‘But two hundred dollars sir, are you sure?’ The Mum garbles with shock.

‘Positive.’

‘But are you sure? It’s a lot of money.’ The Mum protests.

‘Absolutely.’ Kylo grits as politely as he can sound, despite that familiar buzz of frustration building in his mind.

‘Well I don’t know what to say, it’s very, very generous of you sir. Thank you so much. Girls what do you say?’ 

‘Thank you sir.’ Comes the sweet chorus.

Rey vaguely hears the door close, the key turn in the lock and be placed on the side, along with what can only be a very expensive box of cookies. But her mind is a fog of need, of desperate need.

‘Hey kid.’ Kylo purrs into her ear.

Rey lets out a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering close at the feeling of his fingertips lightly running over her upper arms. She can smell a mix of his cologne and coffee and something a little sweeter – an energy drink.

She needs more, how she needs more. She spins round, almost head butting him and dropping her purse and it’s contents. Her eyes are wild and hungry. She just about takes in the sight of his exhausted yet wired eyes, they’re bloodshot with black rings circling them, and his skin is almost deathly pale before she attacks his lips with her own.

Kylo’s hands wrap around her waist and hers move to his neck, fingers finding their way into his soft hair, tugging gently. He backs her against the table with a thud. He shares her desperation. His fingers quickly move to the buttons on her ugly uniform. 

Rey needs him so badly she’s aching inside, and feels herself growing wetter by the second. She drops her hands to his trousers and makes short work of his belt, before moving onto the fastenings.

Kylo starts pulling open her dress as he kisses his way down her neck and chest. He pauses when he sees her years old greying bra. He glances up and their eyes meet. Rey squirms slightly with her embarrassment at her underwear.

‘Kid, we need to get you some better lingerie.’ He mumbles as he pulls the fraying cups down to reveal her erect nipples.

Rey’s surprised by the control in his voice especially when she’s all but lost her ability to do anything. She’s nothing but sensation, living in the moment. 

She lets out a moan when he leans down and his lips latch onto one of her nipples. She arches into his mouth, and her body feels on fire under his every touch and kiss. Kylo drops to his knees and looks the absolute devil before her. On his knees, hands gripping her waist, lips on one of her nipples and his hair a complete mess. 

He nips her firm bud with his teeth, making her gasp and her fingers dig into his hair. He flits between both nipples, and Rey feels like she could come from this attention alone. Suddenly he stops, rising to his feet. His eyes are practically black as he looks down at her. Rey feels her heart seize in her chest.

Kylo leans in to her.

‘Our first time is not going to be on a kitchen table.’ He murmurs into her ear and she gulps heavily. 

He takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom, stopping at the foot of her bed. He starts kissing her again, wrapping his hand around her waist before lowering her down. He stands over her, his face a picture of self-restraint; despite how unabashed she looks, lying half way up her single bed. Her dressed hiked up her thighs, tits on show and her lips slick and swollen from their kisses. Not to mention the flush to her skin and the rise and fall of her chest in anticipation.

Kylo sinks to his knees, eyes fixed on Rey’s as she rises up onto her elbows to watch him. He runs his hands along the outside of her thighs and beneath her dress as he plants soft kisses to the inside of her knees and thighs. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as his fingers hook unto the band of her panties. 

She lifts her hips as he pulls them off, and discards them on the floor next to him. He grabs her hips and pulls her toward the edge of the bed, making her dress rise even further. 

‘Put your feet up on the edge.’ Kylo growls, and Rey quickly complies, chewing on her bottom lip.

With a slight smirk on his lips he disappears between her thighs. Rey gasps and falls flat onto the bed, eyelids fluttering close as she feels his tongue on her, first on her clit and then teasing her folds.

xoxoxo

‘Oh god. Oh god. Oh my…..god.’ Rey pants, her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers digging into the covers as Kylo eats her out.

Rey is on the brink, her whole body feels like it’s about to burst. Her blood feels like it’s boiling in her veins, her chest is heaving and her eyes are shut so tightly she’s almost seeing lights. She can’t help her instincts, how she feels, how she’s reacting. 

Her hips buck, her inner walls clench and her thighs start to close together as she hits her peek, groaning his name. 

‘Rey. You home?’ They hear Finn’s voice inside the apartment, along with footsteps and rustling.

‘Fuck.’ Rey snaps as she goes to roll off the bed.

But as she does she hits Kylo hard in the nose with her knee and they hear a sickening crunch of bone and cartilage. He lets out a started yelp, and instantly feels a rush of blood as he moves his hand to his nose. 

‘Oh my god Kylo.’ Rey gasps, as she sees the blood already gathering in the palm of his hand.

She sinks to her knees next to him, and her hands hover midair between them, as she watches blood ooze from his nostrils. He’s got tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t look angry or in too much pain. Just shocked.

‘I am so sorry.’ She mutters as Finn and Poe step into the doorway.

‘Rey?’ Finn gasps as he takes in the sight before him.

‘What’s going on?’ He quickly adds with clear suspicion.

Rey gawps up at her two gay best friends and her mind misfires. This cannot be happening. 

‘Rey. Are you okay?’ Finn demands with his eyes firmly on her.

Poe meanwhile has rushes to the freezer, grabbed a small bag of frozen peas and a load of kitchen roll. He wraps the peas in a tea towel and returns to the bedroom.

‘Um, uh………..’ Rey whimpers, as she looks down at the ground by Finn’s feet, too embarrassed to even speak.

Poe steps into the room, and despite seeing Rey’s uniform pushed up around her hips, and her white cotton panties discarded on the floor he crouches next to Kylo.

‘Here you go.’ He states as he offers the frozen vegetables to the CEO.

‘Rey what happened? Did he hurt you? Was he…’ Finn hisses as he glares at Kylo, who’s gently holding the frozen goods to his damaged face but looks offended by Finn’s implication.

‘What? No. Of course not.’ Rey says.

‘Do you think it’s broken?’ Poe asks Kylo trying to distract them all.

‘I hope not. I’ve got meetings.’ Kylo grumbles as he looks at Poe.

‘We should get you checked out.’ Poe offers, and Finn stares at his boyfriend with confusion.

‘I’m sorry, but am I the only one who doesn’t seem to know what’s going on here?’ He snaps with a sulky pout and hands on hips, as he glares at them all.

‘Finn, why don’t we give them a few moments. Alone, okay? Now.’ Poe orders as he gets to his feet and pushes Finn out of the room.

Rey lets out the breath she’d not realised she’d been holding, and glances up at her boyfriend, feeling utterly mortified.

‘We should, uh……..’ She trails off.

‘Yeah.’ He murmurs in response.

She pulls her tacky uniform back down her thighs as she gets to her feet. Kylo shifts himself to the bed, before hoisting himself to his feet, wobbling from the sudden movement. Rey reaches out and steadies him, and their eyes meet over the bag of peas.

Despite the ridiculousness of what’s happened he can’t help but smile at her. She offers a shy smile in return. She feels awful for what she’s done, but when he looks at her like that, with that grin, she feels a bit better.

‘Okay lets get you to a doctor.’ Poe announces as he and Finn return to her bedroom.

Poe steps in next to Kylo and places his hands on the taller man’s upper arms, in order to negotiate him out of the apartment. There’s a mischievous smirk playing on Poe’s lips.

‘You might want to uh, wipe your mouth and use a breath mint.’ Poe says loudly enough for Rey to hear, as he looks at her and gives her a cheeky wink.

Rey’s mouth falls open with complete horror. She simply wants the ground to swallow her whole. Kylo wipes his mouth with the back of his least blood-covered hand. He feels the burn of embarrassment on his cold skin as Poe pops open a small tube of mints.

Finn steps next to Rey and leans in a little, making her jump.

‘Um, you may want to put your panties back on peanut.’ He mutters as he glances down at her discarded underwear.

She instantly goes bright red and lets out a strangled gasp. This is quite possibly the worst day of her life. And she’s had many, many terrible days.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I know what you're thinking I am cruel - then you'd be right, sorry :D I just love writing embarrassed Rey so much that I couldn't resist. 
> 
> The suffering will be over soon enough, but for now I'm having way too much fun writing this stuff :D (well except a large chunk of the last chapter ::cringe::) So please bear with me??? :)
> 
> Oh and heads up there will be some editing going on at some point regarding Han and Leia - just to make it fit more with the future of the story so beware :D
> 
> All errors are my own :|


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thank you guys so so much for all your support and encouragement and more so your patience with this fic. It's been so wonderful so thank you :D
> 
> Here is the aftermath of the previous chapter....

xoxoxo

Rey sits next to Kylo slowly dying of her shame, too numb to be of any use as she’s on the verge of tears and trembling.

‘Hey kid.’ Kylo whispers, and she reluctantly turns her head to look up at him, not wanting to see the effects of her and her knee.

The moment she sees the makeshift ice pack presses to his face and the bruises forming around his eyes she looks away, biting hard on her bottom lip. This is awful. How can he even stand to be around her.

‘Rey.’ His voice is sterner and she looks back at him.

‘Please stop looking so upset. It’s fine, okay. I’ll just tell people I tripped. No one ever needs to know what happened.’ 

‘Apart from us.’ Poe pipes up, trying to lighten the tense mood.

‘Yeah, apart from them. Look, it’s fine. I’m fine. Okay?’ His voice is so earnest.

Rey nods twice, but her eyes can’t hold his. She doesn’t feel any better despite his reassurance. This is her doing, the dating disaster that it Rey Kenobi.

Kylo wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest. She bites the inside of her cheeks, she doesn’t deserve him. She really doesn’t. There she is, being comforted by the man she’d potentially broken the nose of. 

‘You can go in now Mr. Ren.’ The model-esque receptionist at Kylo’s private doctor’s office beams at him, with her set of perfect pearly white teeth.

Kylo gets to his feet and glances down at Rey and she smiles weakly up at him, trying to be a supportive girlfriend. He heads off into the exam room, leaving Rey alone with her guilt, Finn and Poe.

xoxoxo

‘So Ben, how did you do this?’ Dr. Kalonia asks, as she gently presses her thumb along his cheekbone, checking for breaks.

‘I tripped over.’ He lies.

‘A cat.’ He adds as an afterthought, in the hope of making his lie sound more believable, but his blush gives away his truth.

‘That was rather careless.’ Dr. Kalonia replies and he can sense she doesn’t believe him.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbles before wincing when she presses her thumb close to his nose.

‘How is your Mother? I’ve not seen her in a while.’ Dr. Kalonia enquires as she continues her assessment of his injury.

‘I don’t know. I’ve not seen her in a little while either.’ He mutters, feeling a new form of embarrassment.

‘That’s not very good.’ She chastises him and he shifts a little on the bed.

‘I’m very busy with work. Being a CEO isn’t easy you know. It’s a lot of pressure. A lot of hours.’ Kylo grumbles, as his eyes water as Dr. Kalonia presses both thumbs against the sides of his nose. 

‘Still, she’s your Mother. You should always make the effort to see her.’ Dr. Kalonia points out and Kylo knows she’s right.

xoxoxo

‘Are you okay peanut? You’re awfully quiet.’ Finn asks as he scoots along to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She nods pitifully, fingers wringing together in her lap.

‘Buddy of course she’s not okay. She kneed her boyfriend in the face while he ate her out.’ Poe teases in a low voice so the receptionist doesn’t hear.

Finn shoots him a glare to let him know that he’s not being helpful, as he gives Rey a squeeze. Rey meanwhile simply stares at Poe, aghast at his blasé attitude to what happened. She’s mortified and he’s cracking jokes. 

‘I’m just saying.’ 

‘Well. Don’t.’ Finn snaps and Poe waves his hands in defeat.

The three of them fall silent.

xoxoxo

The silence between Rey, Finn and Poe seems to have stretched for what feels like hours before Poe sighs heavily. He gets up from his seat and crouches down in front of Rey. She looks at him a little confused while Finn eyes him carefully.

‘I’m sorry darling. You know I was only messing, right?’ He offers as an apology and she sees the honesty in his eyes.

She nods and gives him a feeble smile. Poe beams up at her before moving into the empty chair next to her.

‘You know I could swear I’ve seen him before.’ Poe announces and both Rey and Finn look at him needing more of an explanation.

‘Who?’ Finn asks.

‘Kylo.’ 

‘You saw him in the magazine.’ Finn shrugs.

‘No, no. I know that. I mean there’s a- there’s a familiarity with him. Like I’ve seen him before but a long time ago. Maybe like when I was a child. What do you know about his childhood?’ Poe asks as he turns to look at Rey.

‘Nothing, really. He’s never spoken about it.’ She shrugs and now she thinks about it, it’s a little odd.

He knows about her childhood. How she was orphaned at the age of six and lived in orphanages and foster homes until she was sixteen, and then moved into a hostel. But she knows so little about his past. When he talks about his childhood it always seems to start at fifteen with when he went to university.

‘Hmm. I don’t know what it is. But when I looked into his eyes they seemed so familiar, like I’d seen them before. Maybe even on someone else. I don’t know. I’m probably still tired from my flight.’ Poe sighs, dismissing the thought.

xoxoxo

‘Well, it is certainly broken. I don’t think it’ll need surgery. I should be able to manually realign it once the swelling has gone down. I’ll make you an appointment to see you again in a week. Then we’ll see about realigning it.’ Dr. Kalonia informs him as she steps over to her computer.

xoxoxo

A short while later Kylo steps out of the exam room, and Rey is on her feet in a flash. He offers her a faint smile as Dr. Kalonia appears behind him in the doorway.

‘Thank you doctor.’ Kylo offers the doctor, and she smiles softly at him with familiarity.

‘See you on Friday. Oh, and Ren, I’d avoid pussy’s for the time being if I was you.’ Dr. Kalonia smiles a knowing smile, glancing at Rey before disappearing back into her exam room.

Rey once again feels mortified by the implication in the doctor’s words, as if she knows exactly how Kylo ended up in the condition he has.

‘Are you okay?’ she asks weakly as she looks up at Kylo, trying to push aside her ever-growing discomfort.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. It’s broke, and I’ve got to come back in a week to get it realigned.’ He informs her with a loving smile as she nestles herself beneath his arm.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Rey offers as she looks down regretfully.

‘Hey kid. Look at me.’ Kylo states as he steps out of her grasp, but clutches her hands in his free hand as his other contains a small bag of medication.

Rey slowly looks up at him, and bites down on her bottom lip as she takes in his swollen nose and the bruises under his eyes.

‘It doesn’t matter. These things happen. Don’t worry about it, okay? It’s just one of those things.’ He reassures her with a smile that doubles as a grimace from the movement.

She really doesn’t deserve him. Maybe she never will.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This was more thriller than killer but hey not every one can be a sucker punch right???
> 
> Did you like sassy know-it all Dr. Kalonia - I felt she was sassing Chewie in TFA so I thought she'd just totally sass Kylo and see straight through his lie - but how?? Who cares, I just wanted to put that line in there :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - I've been suffering writers block :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the support and comments, kudos', bookmarks and views - they mean sooooo much :D:D:D <3
> 
> I went to see Suicide Squad today and I enjoyed it - thought it was a hoot and am totally lovin Margot Robbie and Jared Leto and Harley Quinn and the Joker - stole the show for me. Don't understand all the hate it's been getting??? \\_(")_/
> 
> Anyway here is another chapter...............

xoxoxo

Monday

Hux marches out of the lift with a triumphant smirk on his lips as he strides over to the open door of Kylo’s office. Ready to gloat about how enjoyable the course had been, and how pleasant it was to have three square meals and a proper night’s sleep each day.

But the moment he steps into the doorway his face falls and his heart stops.

‘Kylo, what happened to your face?’ He gasps, voice thick with concern when he sees Kylo’s battered face.

The CEO looks up without moving his head as Hux steps further into the room, his eyes wide with his worry and concern.

‘I tripped.’ Kylo answers simply, not feeling the need to divulge too much to the redhead.

‘Oh my god Kylo, what happened?’ Phasma asks as she pushes past the frozen CFO.

‘I’ve broken my nose. It’s hardly a big deal.’ He tells her simply, as his eyes return to his e-mails.

‘How?’ She adds, her face a picture of concern, but not as much as Hux, he looks simply horrified.

‘As I said to Hux. I tripped. Over a cat.’ He lies.

Phasma’s brows furrow as she looks at him properly, seeing the beginnings of a blush form high on his cheekbones, and a smirk spreads across her lips.

‘You’re tell us that a pussy broke your nose.’ Phasma jests, her voice laced with innuendo, but her face poker straight.

‘So it would seem.’ Kylo replies as he begins typing.

Phasma purses her lips, fighting back her laugh as she and Hux watch Kylo work.

‘Can I help you with anything?  Or don't either of you have any work to do.  I'm sure Snoke would love to hear how free you both are.’ Kylo states without looking up.

Hux has completely forgotten about gloating, due to his clear concern for the man he secretly-not-so-secretly loves.

‘Do you want anything?’ He blurts and now Kylo looks up while Phasma spins round to face him, both looking at him in shock.

‘What? Is it _that_ inconceivable that I show concern for a injured colleague by asking him if he wants anything?’ Hux barks when he sees their mutual disbelief.

‘Yes.’ Phasma quips.

‘Fine. Don’t say I didn’t offer.’ Hux scoffs before turning on his heels and marching out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Phasma stares after him for a second before returning her attentions to her boss. She goes and sits at his desk, leaning forward to taunt him.

‘So, are you going to tell me the truth? Is it a sex injury? There’s no need to be ashamed, we’ve all been there-‘

Kylo fires her a skeptical look.

‘Okay, maybe not. But was it?’ She asks pointedly.

‘I told you. I tripped over a cat.’ Kylo’s voice is flat as he sticks to his story.

‘Alright, alright _I_ believe you. Thousands wouldn’t. If you want to maintain that you got your nose broke by a cat then you carry on.’ She sniggers as she gets to her feet and sashays out of his office.

Kylo sits back and runs his hand through his hair. In a sense his broken nose is a sex injury, seeing as there was oral sex involved. He and Rey still haven’t had sex. She’d stayed with him all weekend being his nursemaid, but physically they were possibly further away from doing it as they’d ever been.

xoxoxo

Friday – realignment day

‘You don’t have to be here you know?’ Kylo says to Rey as he brushes his thumb over the back of her hand as they wait in his doctor’s office.

‘But I want to. I mean this is kinda my fault.’ She mumbles, a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘Rey-‘ Kylo begins as he turns to look down at her sorry face.

‘Mr. Ren you can go in now. ‘ The receptionist announces interrupting him.

Kylo rises to his feet and Rey follows behind, being the supportive girlfriend.

xoxoxo

Rey pulls the Falcon up outside First Order Enterprises and Kylo climbs out. He’s still letting her drive his car. It means more to him that she’s safe and not having to use the subway late at night, than him driving his Father’s former pride and joy. Rey hops out the driver’s side and hurries to the sidewalk. Her hands rest on his hips, as he brushes a few stray strands of hair from her face.

‘Hey. I’ll see you on Sunday, right?’ Kylo murmurs as he looks down at her, his fingers lingering on her jaw.

‘Yep.’ She smiles up at him, sounding more positive than she feels.

She’s trying her best to be happy despite the fact she’d just see him have his nose realigned and it’d been all her fault. And now he’s sporting packing in his nose and a dressing over it. She reaches up and presses a tender kiss to his cheek.

‘See you Sunday.’ She says before stepping away, needing to get to work herself.

Kylo watches as she gets back in his car. He waves her off before heading inside the building, ready for another full on day. Ready to see Hux’s glances of concern that he tries to hide or how he hovers just outside the door of his office pretending to be doing somerhing. Ready to take Phasma’s thinly veiled teasing and jokes. He sighs heavily as he presses for the lift.

xoxoxo

Later

‘Yes…………………….of course……………………I’ll be there tonight sir……….of course.’ Kylo feigns delight, but the scowl on his face says his mood is anything but happy.

He places the receiver back on the stand, closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Snoke has just been summoned him to the Hamptons. For a week. And then he’s to fly to Dubai for final negotiations and contract signing. However long that’ll take, could be a few days, could be a few weeks.

He runs his fingers through his hair. Now he’s got to tell Rey.

xoxoxo

‘Can I take the next order?’ Rey calls from behind the counter, and a grin spreads across her face when she sees Kylo heading to her till.

But her smile quickly fades when she sees that he’s not happy.

‘Unkar, I’m taking my break.’ She shouts at the roly-poly and sneering Burger joint boss.

‘That’ll come out of your wages girl.’ He splutters from his stool at the other end of the till bank, out of view of the paying customer.

Rey steps round the tills, and Kylo walks over to the same booth she’d sat with Hux those weeks earlier. His shoulders are slightly hunched, but he feigns a smile for her.

He sits down and she kisses his cheek, and brushes her hand along his jaw before sitting down.

‘Are you okay? What are you doing here?’ She asks tentatively, her pulse beginning to race uncomfortably in her chest.

Kylo takes a deep breath, before slowly exhaling. He reaches across the table and takes her hands in his own. His eyes flit up to meet hers.

‘I’m going away and I don’t know how long for.’ He begins and she purses her lips together.

‘What? Why? When? Are you in trouble? Kylo, I don’t understand.’ She panics.

‘No I’m not in any trouble. It’s business. I leave tonight.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘First to the Hamptons to see Snoke, and then to Dubai.’

‘Oh.’ Rey nods her head and lowers her eyes, as he brushes his thumb over her knuckles.

‘Snoke wants to-’ he sighs and she looks up at him and sees the resignation in his eyes.

‘Snoke wants to go over the negotiations before I go to Dubai to close the deal.’

‘Oh.’ Rey nods again.

‘I could drive back to the city each night before I leave. I’ve got to come back on Friday for my follow up appointment anyway.’ He offers, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

‘Kylo, isn’t it something like a two hour drive to the Hamptons. You can’t do that. I’ll be fine. It’s only a couple of weeks. It’ll go by in no time. Besides you need to do this. This is your deal; you’ve already put so much into it. You need to see it through.’ Rey smiles trying to reassure him, but feeling none of it herself.

‘I don’t deserve you Rey Kenobi.’ Kylo murmurs and Rey scoffs.

‘If anything, I don’t deserve you Kylo Ren.’ She smiles shyly before leaning across the table and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) This was another filler rather than thriller ;)
> 
> So there was embarrassment in this one too but for a change it wasn't Rey (bless her) it was Kylo, but dang the dude wears embarrassment well if I do say so myself :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes you might have found :|


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support shown this fic - it's wonderful to know that you guys like it :) 
> 
> WOW over 200 kudos' - that is <3
> 
> Here's the next chapter ......
> 
> No-one said it would be easy right?

xoxoxo

Friday Night – the Hamptons

‘Ahh Kylo my boy.’ Snoke sounds almost cheery standing on the porch as Kylo walks up the path toward the Chairman.

‘Sir.’ Kylo states, when he gets to the top of the steps and towers over the founder of First Order Enterprises.

Snoke was never an exceptionally tall man, and age had not been a friend as he’d withered. His back curves with osteoarthritis, but the grip of his hands is like a vice as he clasps Kylo’s hand and forearm.

‘We’ve got a lot of work to do my boy. But not tonight. No, tonight, we will have dinner, conversation and relax. Enjoy good company. Then tomorrow the work begins.’ Snoke tells him as leads him into the house.

Just inside the entrance stands a young, tall, thin woman with ash blonde hair. She smiles warmly at Snoke, but it grows into a grin when she sees the CEO.

‘Kylo.’ She purrs as she steps over to him, resting her hands on his upper arms and kissing both his cheeks.

‘Bazine.’ Kylo replies as he kisses her cheeks.

‘Oh dear, look at your poor nose. What an evil cat, to do such a thing. I hope you put it down.’ She teases and he forces a small smile.

‘Yes, yes. Terrible business. Come, come dinner is almost ready.’ Snoke orders as he gropes Bazine’s butt in full view of Kylo.

Kylo bristles at the sight of the lecherous old man fondling the young woman. But she is Snoke’s girlfriend, so who’s he to judge.

xoxoxo

Rey settles on the couch next to Finn. There’s a pizza lying on the coffee table, along with song glasses, a bottle of cola, some garlic bread and a box of wedges. BB8 is curled up in Poe’s lap, so that means Finn will have to feed his boyfriend. Not that Poe is about to protest.

Rey feels a pang of jealousy when she watches the two of them. Watches Finn tease Poe by dangling the pizza above his mouth, and Poe desperately trying not to disturb the sleeping ball of fluff as he reaches for it.

She sighs quietly, not wanting to bring them down just because she’s already feeling lonely. Kylo has only been out of the city for a few hours and already her heart is aching for him.

xoxoxo

‘My darling, why don’t you show our guest to his room, huh? I’m sure he’s had a long day. And we have much to get through in the coming days.’ Snoke purrs as he eyes up the preening woman.

He reaches across to Bazine, and brushes a long spindly finger along the length of her jaw and she smiles sweetly at him.

‘Of course, my love.’ She coos.

She smiles before leaning in and kissing Snoke on the corner of the mouth. Kylo has to look away, there are some things no one should have to see. He bids Snoke goodnight and follows Bazine out of the dinning room.

She wiggles her butt as she walks ahead of him, casting glances over her shoulder to see if he’s looking. Kylo keeps his eyes up on the back of her head; he’s not falling for her games. A smirk plays on her lips as she leads him to his room. She unlocks the door and pushes it open with an unnecessary flourish, before stepping in ahead of him.

He walks inside and sees that his bags are already there and unpacked. It’s something he’s always been used to given who his Mother is, but he’s never been comfortable with it. The idea of people he doesn’t know touching his things makes his skin itch. Even as a child it bothered him, they’re his belongings, not theirs. His things to touch, no one else’s.

He hears the key turn in the lock and turns around. Bazine is leaning back against the door, one leg sliding up and down her other. Making the short skirt of her dress ride up.

‘What are you doing?’

She sniggers as she steps forward, towards him.

‘Bazine.’

‘Oh come on Kylo. For old times sake.’

Kylo scoffs as he steps away and out onto the balcony. He rests his hands on the railings and looks out over the bay; the sun is just fading beyond the horizon painting everything in warm oranges and pinks.

‘I need a real orgasm Kylo. It’s been so long. I’m fed up of faking it. I need to _feel_ something.’ She whines from the doorway.

Kylo shakes his head but doesn’t turn to look at her, his grip tightens a little on the rails. This is the last thing he needs right now.

‘You should have thought about that before you dumped me for him.’ He points out, as he turns round to find her standing there completely naked.

‘I didn’t know he was going to make you CEO and his heir back then.’ She snips.

‘Bazine. Put your clothes back on. This. Is not going to happen.’ He states firmly, eyes on hers as he gestures between them.

‘Stop kidding yourself Kylo. You know you want to. We were so good together. No one knows you like I do. No one knows what you like better than me. Don’t you remember those days we spent in bed? Our limbs tangled together; sweat dripping from our bodies, desperate to catch our breaths. Those perfect nights, those endless nights. Exploring one another. All the touching, the teasing, the kissing and the licking. The fucking. Our bodies so in sync with one another. Don’t you remember? Because I do.’ Her voice is sultry as she steps over to him.

‘Stop. Just. Stop.’ Kylo grits through clenched teeth as he glares at her.

But Bazine is nothing but relentless, when she wants something she goes all out. Her fingers lightly run over his chest, as she looks up at him from beneath her lashes.

‘Come on Kylo. Fuck me. Please. Just this once. I just need to feel something. Something real.’ She begs, as she grips his hand and pulls it toward her crotch.

He whips it back.

‘No. Bazine. This is not going to happen.’ He snarls.

‘You’ve changed. Once upon a time you would have fucked me so hard against that rail, had me screaming till I was horse and be damned with the consequences. But now. Now you’re just a fucking pussy. A coward. Are you scared of what Snoke would say, what he’d do if he found out? Be a man Kylo, take what you want.’ She taunts him, not ashamed at all by her nakedness.

‘I’ve got what I want. And she’s worth a million of you.’ Kylo snarls.

Bazine scoffs before she slinks off back into his room to get dressed. Kylo runs his hands through his hair and steadies his racing pulse and breathing. He gives her a few moments before stepping back inside.

‘You do know that Snoke’s never going to marry you. You know that right? So why do you stay with him if you’re _so_ unhappy?’ He asks her.

‘As long as I’m in the will.’ She shrugs as she unlocks the door and slips out.

xoxoxo

Kylo is lying on the bed. He grabs his phone and dials Rey, tapping his hand against his thigh as he waits for her to answer.

Rey is fast asleep on the sofa with Finn and Poe. Her phone is on her bed going of, but the volume is on low so she doesn’t hear it.

Kylo sighs when he gets her voicemail.

‘This is Rey, I can’t take your call right now so leave me a message after the beep. Beep.’

‘Hey kid. Just wanted to say goodnight and I dunno, hear your voice. But I guess I just did with your voicemail. Anyway um, give me a call when you get this. Goodnight sweetheart.’ He sighs as he hangs up, tossing the phone onto the bed.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think? :s
> 
> Sorry for any errors :|


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the love and passion I feel from you guys for this fic is just incredible! Thank you all so much for all the comments etc - they are so impassioned that I just fear I'll disappoint you in the end :s ahhh!!!
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter....

xoxoxo

Rey had missed Kylo every time he called her over the week. She’s gotten to know his voicemail quite well though, and he hers. And her typing had vastly improved too. But it all pales in comparison to actually speaking to him.

To distract herself from his absence, she’s taken on extra shifts at the burger joint, pulling doubles every day. But it had meant that she was so exhausted she couldn’t keep her eyes open for when he’d call her after finishing his day with Snoke. It was always deep into the early hours – 2 or 3 am. She simply can’t understand how he manages to even live on such little sleep and so much work.

xoxoxo

‘Excuse me. Excuse me.’ A woman’s voice fills Rey’s ears and she looks up a little distracted – Kylo had just messaged to say he’d landed in Dubai.

‘Oh, sorry. How can I help you?’ Rey smiles her best work smile as she shoves her phone into the pocket of her garish dress.

‘This burger is appalling. The meat is raw, the relish is disgusting, and the bread is moldy and soggy. I wouldn’t even serve it to my dog. It’s vile.’ The woman complains as she looks down her nose at Rey.

‘I’m so sorry. Please, let me get you another.’ She offers about to dash off to get another burger.

‘Don’t bother. But I would like to speak to your manager and register a complaint. This is totally unacceptable.’ She fires and Rey can feel a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘Um, uh. Okay. Um. Okay, sure.’ Rey mumbles, they don’t really have a manager – Unkar is owner, manager, everything.

‘What, don’t you have a manger? What kind of establishment is this? You probably have rats though don’t you?’ The young woman sneers, a complete look of disgust on her face.

‘I’ll just go get…the manager.’ Rey states as she points into the back, looking at the woman who clearly doesn’t belong in a place like Niima Outpost Burger Bar.

xoxoxo

‘I want to register a complaint about one of your staff.’ The woman states as she glances between Rey and the fat and sweaty owner of the burger place.

‘Who?’ Unkar grunts, little drops of spit flying from his mouth.

‘Her. _She_ tried to poison me.’ The woman hisses, her eyes not leaving Rey’s disbelieving and stunned face.

‘She served me raw meat, if you can call it meat, that is. You should be grateful I’m not going to the police. I won’t report her, you or this place on one condition.’ Rey can see a slight smirk playing on the woman’s lips.

‘Go on.’ Unkar’s voice is restrained, but Rey can hear the anger simmering beneath the surface.

‘You fire her.’ The woman is staring straight at Rey.

Rey is stunned, her mouth falls open and her eyes are wide. This woman wants her to be sacked because of a cold burger that she hadn’t even served her.

‘What?’ Rey gasps and even Unkar is a little taken back by the woman’s demand.

‘But Rey is my best worker.’ Unkar surprisingly defends Rey.

‘I don’t care. If you don’t fire her, then I will have no choice but to take this to the police, and the relevant health and hygiene authorities. And believe me, _sir_ , I have very powerful friends in high places. Your grubby, dirty, smelly little restaurant will be closed down like …that.’ She clicks her fingers to emphasis her point as she sneers at Unkar.

‘Oh and don’t think you can make a show of firing her in front of me, and then taking her back on the moment I leave. Because I will have checks done to make sure that she never works here or anywhere serving food ever again.’ The woman’s tone takes a threatening turn and Rey is just gob smacked.

‘I’m sorry girl. But I have to do what the lady says. I have to put my business first. You’ll have to go.’ Unkar tells her and there’s a regretful hint in his voice.

‘But, but-‘ Rey stammers, completely bewildered by this sudden and drastic turn of events.

‘No girl. Just go.’ Unkar snaps and Rey lets out a few staggered breaths, as she looks over at the woman who looks completely pleased with herself.

She takes a step away, her mind reeling and she hears Unkar fawning over the woman. She catches the name of the person who’d just cost her her job.

Bazine Netal.

xoxoxo

‘Hey peanut, you’re home early. Are you okay?’ Finn asks as Rey slumps into a chair at the kitchen table.

She presses her head to the wood, and Finn and Poe share a concerned look.

‘Rey?’ Poe says as he and Finn collectively rise up from the sofa and hurry to her side.

Finn runs his hand up and down her back, but her silence just makes him worry even more.

‘I’ve been fired.’ She mumbles, tears forming in her eyes.

She’d not exactly enjoyed her four years working at the burger joint, it was long hours, shitty pay and poor conditions. She’d never choose to eat there herself, but it paid her a wage. And that had meant she could live. She could just about afford her box room in Poe and Finn’s apartment. She could pay her share of the utilities. And most of all it had meant she could get her degree. And it was meant to tide her over until she gets an engineering position.

‘What?’ Finn stammers, looking at Poe with confusion.

‘I’ve been fired.’ Rey croaks, now letting the tears fall as she looks up at her best friends.

‘Why?’ Poe gasps, his face clear of his shock.

‘Some woman made a complaint about a burger. It was raw and she said that I served it to her. But I didn’t, I don’t know who did, but it wasn’t me. But then she started to say that she would get the police involved and the health and hygiene authorities unless Unkar fired me. So he did. He fired me. All because of some woman who I didn’t even serve. I mean who does this _Bazine Netal_ think she is. She’s just ruined my life.’ Rey sobs while Finn hugs her tightly.

xoxoxo

‘It’s done. The girl was fired. Her poor little bewildered face, just so naïve. She didn’t have a clue. Let’s just see how long Kylo remains interested in her now.’ Bazine sneers as she smooth’s her dress down before turning to look at a smirking Hux sat behind the wheel of his Lexus.

xoxoxo

Rey however, isn’t going to let being fired get her down. No, she is determined to get on with her life. Move on, and move forward. Look to the future and that future is with Kylo.

They’d not spoken properly since before he left for the Hamptons, and that was nearly three weeks ago. But his negotiations were keeping him busy and the time difference wasn’t helping matters.

They’d managed a quick chat here and there, she’d not mentioned how she’d been fired, not wanting to worry him. Besides it didn’t matter after all. Because she’d been for an interview for an internship and not only was offered the position on the spot, but it’ll be paid as well. Things were looking up.

And they just got better when she got a message from Kylo telling her that the contract had been signed, and he is on his way back to New York.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> It wasn't the most exciting of chapters but there were a few things in there for future chapters!!! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for all the love and support you've given this fic.
> 
> Not to mention your patience.
> 
> Now I think I've taunted and teased you guys enough sooooooo here IT is..........

xoxoxo

The buzzer rouses Kylo from his barely achieved sleep. He squints his eyes and seeks out the digital clock to register the unholy time someone is at his door.

05:10.

Later than he thought. He’d got back to the US after midnight, and by the time he’d got back to his apartment it was well-past one, almost two. He stumbled into bed shortly after, and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He’d been hoping for at least six hours. His two weeks in Dubai had introduced him to being able to get more than three hours sleep. He’d felt greedy for it at first, but his body quickly became accustomed to it.

He hauls himself out of bed and runs a hand through his already messy hair. He always leaves the hall light on. It’s a habit from childhood, he can’t even remember why, something to do with ghouls and goblins and imaginary monsters trying to get inside his head.

He pads over to the front door, yawning and rolling his shoulders and neck as the buzzer continues blaring.

‘Alright, alright. I’m coming.’ He grumbles half asleep, running his hand down his face that is now sun kissed, thanks to his fortnight in the sun.

He doesn’t even bother looking at the security panel next to the door. Not the smartest move he’s ever had, but his mind is still too foggy with sleep and a touch of jetlag. He undoes the trio of locks and mercifully the buzzing stops, and he breathes a sigh of relief. His hand reaches for the handle and he yanks it open.

His eyes widen in a heartbeat when he sees who’d disturbed his slumber.

‘Rey.’ His voice is startled as he looks at Rey.

She’s standing in the corridor of his building, chewing on her bottom lip with a pink flush to her skin. Looking a mix of embarrassment and flustered. Now he’s wide awake.

‘I’m sorry-‘ She starts.

He doesn’t know what she’s sorry for, nor does he even care as he reaches forward, grabs her by the upper arm and pulls her inside.

Before Rey knows it she’s pinned against the heavy brown oak door. Her wrists pinned above her head by one hand, while the other locks the door. His dark eyes never leave hers. Her breath and heart are in her throat as she stares back at him.

The sight of her standing in his doorway in only a pair of tiny black shorts, a rose coloured front zipping sports bra and low pigtails makes him instantly hard. She looks the right mix of innocent and wanton. He’s never seen her look so beautiful as she does before him now. Pinned against his door, wide eyed and chest heaving in anticipation.

The air between them crackles with tension and Rey is about to speak when he moves. But he doesn’t kiss her; instead his lips make their way to her neck and she lets out a groan at finally feeling him again.

Kylo kisses down her neck, letting out his own little groan at finally getting his hands on her, after what felt like a lifetime. He reaches her chest and his heart is pounding. He drags his lips away from her skin, and looks her dead in the eyes as he slowly unzips her sports bra. Her eyes widen even further as her pupils’ blow and her lips part with a gasp.

His eyes don’t leave hers even for a second, as he leans forward and licks the skin between her breasts. Rey lets out a breathy groan as she struggles slightly against his grip. She wants to touch him, to run her fingers through his bed hair, to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him stupid.

Still on his knees in front of her with his free hand he slowly pulls the string on her shorts, his eyes still locked with hers. He lets got of her wrists, yet rather than run her fingers through his bed hair she keeps them up over her head.

Kylo presses a kiss to her navel as he runs his hands up and down her sides, brushing his thumbs over her erect nipples. He pulls her shorts down, and a smirk spreads across his full lips when he sees her black Calvin Klein panties. He runs his fingertips up the outside of her thighs, making her shudder in anticipation. Rey’s arms fall to her sides. Her heart is racing, as she just watches him almost worship her.

Kylo rises to his feet, and slips his hand into hers, not at all ashamed by the tenting of his track pants, as she steps out of her shorts. He gives her a look that is pure desire before leading her to his bedroom.

Once through the door Rey sheds the sports bra as Kylo lets go of her hand and goes over to the bedside table. He retrieves a condom and Rey gulps as she watches him, suddenly feeling nervous.

As if he can sense it he steps over to her and cups her jaw. His eyes are almost black with his arousal and there’s a pink pallor to his tanned skin. But he doesn’t press a kiss to her lips; instead he kisses her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

‘We don’t ha-‘He begins, but Rey knows what she wants and she wants him, so to stop him she reaches up and presses an affirming kiss to his cheek.

Kylo smiles down at her and is about to say something else. But Rey is feeling impatient and her body is all but screaming for him. So she scurries onto the bed, resting back on the pillows. Kylo climbs on to join her. Her heart is beating so loudly as she watches him crawl toward her, his movements are almost feline, so sharp and hungry, much like his eyes. Her chest is really heaving, and she’s chewing furiously on her unattended bottom lip.

He grabs her ankle and pulls off her trainer, tossing it onto the floor. It’s quickly followed by her sock and then her other trainer and sock. Once he’s done he looks down at her, in just her panties and his heart skips a beat. Rey looks up at him and sees his desire for her clear on her face. It’s an incredible feeling to be desired so much.

Rey feels her breath catch in her throat, as she watches his eyes roam over her. Her one hand is gripping the covers, while she chews on the knuckle of the index finger on her other hand. Kylo pushes open her legs and settles between them.

She shudders and gasps as his fingers brush over the skin just above the band of her recently purchased panties. Kylo leans down and presses a kiss to her clit through her panties. Her eyes flutter close as she groans and arches up a little. Her mind is now just a passenger to her body’s want.

He hooks his fingers beneath the white elastic band and slowly pulls them off, with Rey lifting her hips without ask. She’s now completely bare to him. This is the most naked she’d been in front of anyone since she was a child. Not even ten-second Teedo had seen her naked. Nor Finn or Poe.

Rey watches him as his hands move to the string of his track pants. He undoes them before rising onto his knees to push them off his hips, revealing his erection. Rey’s mouth falls open slightly and her eyes widen even more at the sight of him. This is the first time she’d seen his cock. Their two previous sexual encounters had both been abandoned before reaching this stage. She gulps, suddenly feeling a sense of worry as Kylo rids himself of his pants.

‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. All you have to do is say stop and I’ll stop. Okay?’ Kylo finally states what he wanted to say before.

She nods and takes a deep breath. She wants this, oh how she wants this. She’s been craving it for weeks and now it’s about to happen, she will not let her shyness or hint of fear get in the way. No, this is happening. Right now.

Her body is calling for him, almost desperately. She knows how wet she is, feeling a touch embarrassed by it. There’s a throbbing deep in her core, and her skin is all but on fire for him. Nothing is going to get in their way this time. Nothing is stopping this. Nothing.

‘I want this.’ She whispers breathlessly and that’s him done for, no turning back now.

He leans down and kisses, licks and nips her hipbone, abdomen, chest, nipples and neck, all the while his finger brush over her folds and push inside of her, stretching her open for his cock. She moans loudly and tilts her head back against the pillow, as he finger fucks her.

Rey tenses a fraction when he removes his fingers, and he sits back on his haunches. He grabs the condom, rips the foil with his teeth and rolls it on his length; Rey bites her lips together in anticipation, watching him intently.

Then she feels his erection brush against her wet folds. Both of her hands girp the covers. It feels as if her heart is going to explode, and she’s stopped breathing as she feels him line himself up with her entrance.

Kylo edges himself into her, his eyes fixed on her face. Seeing how she pouts her lips and closes his eyes. His heart skips a beat she truly is a vision. He rests both hands either side of her shoulders and slowly fills her, feeling how tight she is, and it makes him groan. Loudly.

She’d confessed her inexperience to him fairly early on in their relationship, telling him about her one and only time. The guy barely even went in further than just the tip of his cock, and it was all over embarrassingly quick. He’d made a vow to himself that their first time would be more satisfying for her.

Rey winces a little as he pushes himself further into her, so he stops and instead captures her lips and her lusty groan. Rey’s eyes fly open at all the unbelievable feelings her body is experiencing. The feel of him finally inside of her is like no other. And the kiss he’s giving her is the hottest she’s ever had.

Rey’s hands rush up to his hair, tugging it as she kisses him back with frevour, not really noticing that he’s almost completely pulling out. As he pushes back in, he breaks the kiss and instead presses gentle kisses to her cheeks, nose, chin and forehead, making her giggle softly.

He hitches her thighs higher over his hips as he fucks her at a steady pace. Rey moves her hands from his hair to his sides, running her fingers up and down his ribs as he thrusts. The air is heavy with sex and the only sound comes from the slap of skin on skin and their mingled grunts, moans and groans.

After a while Rey starts to meet his thrusts with the rise of her hips, and the sensations that have been circulating around her body build and build. Her breath is coming out in increasing pants as Kylo’s speeds up, heading toward his release.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo hisses as he shifts to holding his weight up on his elbows and burying his face into her hair.

The raw sound of her name sends Rey over the edge first, and she lets out a cry as she hits her peek. Her inner walls clench around his throbbing cock, making him groan so deeply. Her back arches up against his chest, and her eyes close. The garbled sound of his name on her lips, and the feel of her orgasm is enough to send him over the edge. He grunts in her ear as he hits his release, muttering her name through the more languid thrusts that come after.

Kylo eases himself out of her, and she lets out a mix of a hiss and a whimper at the loss. He flops down next to her, trying to hide the grin on his face. That was everything he expected and wanted, and so much more.

Rey doesn’t bother to hide her glee, as he clutches her hands together and presses the back of one to her lips. She starts to giggle and Kylo looks at her, brows furrowing.

‘Are you okay?’ He queries with concern and confusion in his voice.

She rolls onto her front, practically ending up on top of him. Their eyes meet as dawn settles on the city. Rey nods enthusiastically, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning.

‘I- I think I’m in love with you.’ She tells him with a shy smile as she adverts her eyes.

‘Oh.’ He answers, feeling a little taken back by her admission.

‘That and I’ve left my keys, bag and phone at home.’ She starts to giggle again, and Kylo is helpless.

He just has to laugh too as he wraps his arm around her, fingers brushing up and down her spine. Rey presses kisses along his shoulder, collarbone and chest.

‘You were that desperate to get into my pants were you?’ He snickers.

‘You have no idea.’ Rey states, as she grins.

‘Oh I think I do.’ He mumbles as he leans up and kisses her neck, making her practically purr.

‘I love you Rey.’ He whispers as he presses a tender kiss to her lips.

Rey draws back, her eyes wide at his admission as she looks at him. A broad grin spreads across her face and she pounces on him.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Gah I'm so nervous about posting this one - a lot of pressure from myself mostly to make it any good, especially as I've deprived you all so much cos I'm a meanie (I'm not really :)) I'm gonna hide now :|
> 
> Sorry for any errors etc
> 
> I hope you don't loose interest now they've banged??? I like to think there's better to come ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support you've given this fic - it means a hell of a lot :D
> 
> Also thank you sooooo much for waiting so patiently for that :D
> 
> This is a nice gentle one before things happen.....

Xoxoxo

It’s early afternoon and they’d barely left his bed, other than when Rey made breakfast of toast, tea, and fruit smoothies. She’s blissfully happy lying beneath the covers naked. Since her impromptu arrival before dawn they’d certainly made up for lost time.

After Kylo confessed that he’s in love with her, Rey was ravenous for him. She pinned him down and rode him not even caring when he said he wasn’t wearing a condom. She just wanted to feel him inside her. At first she was a bit haphazard, but under the guidance of her boyfriend she very quickly got the hang of it. Rocking her hips back and froth and swiveling them in a figure of eight, his hands alternating between gripping her hips and thighs.

The sight of this powerful and fearsome man coming apart beneath her and because of her really played to Rey’s barely existent ego. And none more so than when he told her she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. She was a breathless wreck, nails digging into his pecs as she came with a shudder.

Since then they’d had sex twice more before falling asleep in one another’s arms.

Now they’re lying in bed, wrapped in the sheets. Kylo is lounging on his back the sheet covering only his crotch, and he has one arm stretched across the pillows. Rey is lying on her front, resting on her elbows as she gazes adoringly at her lover.

She reaches up and brushes his hair from his face before peppering kisses to the inside of his bicep. Kylo twirls a few of her stray hair strands as he watches her, a tiny contented smile on his lips.

‘I got you a couple of things when I was away.’ He murmurs and Rey looks up at him with wide eyes.

‘You got me a present?’ She mutters, disbelief in her voice.

‘Presents. I got you presents.’

‘You shouldn’t have, I mean….’ She trails off, lost for words.

‘Rey. I wanted to. You’re my girlfriend. If I can’t treat you every now and again then what kind of boyfriend does that make me?’ He leans over and plants a kiss to the top of her head.

‘But I-‘

‘No buts. They’re gifts, just accept them, okay?’ He tells her softly before climbing out of bed.

Rey watches him, ogling his perfect ass before it’s covered by his track pants. She turns around, pulling the covers up over her chest as she watches him go to his walk in closet. Her heart is beating a little faster. No one’s ever really brought her gifts before. Finn and Poe buy her Christmas and birthday presents, and she’d had the odd present when she was a child. But this is something else. This is a gift of a different type of love.

Kylo reemerges with way more than she expected. He places three bags onto the bed and she jaw gawps at his offerings.

‘They can’t all be for me?’ She mumbles as she eyes the bags.

Kylo nods an expectant look on his face. Rey shuffles forward, dragging the sheet with her. She tentatively touches the edge of the bag closest to her. Louis Vuitton. She peeks inside and sees beautiful giftwrapping. She looks up at him and he gives a small nod.

With slightly trembling hands she reaches inside and retrieves the gift. Her heart is pounding as she peels open the wrapping. Inside is a gorgeous bag – a Speedy Bandouliere 25 handbag in fact. Her eyes fly up to him and he looks at her, waiting for her to speak.

‘It’s gorgeous.’ She gasps, almost afraid to touch it.

He gives a slight breathe of relief as he chews nervously on his bottom lip. She admires it before placing the bag on the bed, before moving to the second gift bag. She pulls out a shoebox and pops the lid off and pushes aside the crepe paper. Again her eyes widen and Kylo gulps anxiously.

‘Oh my god. They’re beautiful.’

She gently pulls out one of the Christian Louboutin new very prive patent univers platforms and stares at it in awe.

‘Kylo, you really shouldn’t have.’ She whispers.

He perches on the edge of the bed next to her, brushing her bare arm with his hand before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

‘You’re worth it.’ He mumbles against her cooling skin, as she turns the sky-high heel around in her hands.

She’s worn high heels before, but they weren’t this high but she’s sure she’ll master it in no time. She’s good at that. Kylo reaches over and picks up the final bag. Agent Provocateur. He places it down in front of her. She glances at him before returning the shoe to the box, and moving it out of the way.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she takes the box from the pale pink and black bag and opens it. She pulls off the black ribbon, her pulse is racing with anticipation, and she can feel his hot breath on the back of her shoulder as he runs his fingers up and down her side.

She removes the tissue paper from the box and pulls off the sticker and unwraps it to reveal a stunning set of lingerie. Her breath catches in her throat as she looks down at the Brianna black and pink bra and panties. She carefully picks up the bra and turns it over in her fingers, looking at the size.

‘How did you know my size? And the shoes? They’re all my size.’ Rey mumbles as Kylo kisses along her back, brushing her now loose hair out of the way.

‘Lucky guess’ He teases against her skin.

‘I feel spoilt.’

‘Like I said, you are worth it.’

‘ But this is all so much.’

‘Rey. I love you and I wanted to treat you to some nice things.’

She chews on her bottom lip as she looks between the gifts he’s given her. It’s so much, too much even. But she doesn’t want to come across as ungrateful. She places the bra back into the tissue paper and box. She moves it to the side and turns to face him.

‘Thank you. They’re all so beautiful.’ She smiles softly at him as she presses a gentle kiss to his lips while brushing his hair out of his eyes.

xoxoxo

Rey yawns sleepily as she snuggles down beneath the sheets, nestled into Kylo’s chest. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her that tiny fraction closer before he too is nodding off. Their exploits have really left them both tired.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it?
> 
> all errors are my own


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you sooooo much for the support and love given this fic :):D it's just so wonderful :D
> 
> I'm not sure why there's so much worry for this chapter??? Oh well here it is.....

xoxoxo

‘Um, I need to tell you something.’ Rey mumbles from opposite Kylo at the kitchen table.

He glances up at her expectantly.

‘Go on.’ He presses after swallowing some of his pasta and washing it down with water.

Rey takes a deep breath, as she looks between him and her half eaten meal that he’d cooked.

‘I want to be honest with you. I owe you that.’ She snatches a glance at him and his eyes have narrowed as pauses, fork suspended mid-air.

‘I got fired from my job.’ She blurts, feeling a blush burns on her face, and she dare not look at him.

‘What? Why? When? Why are you only telling me this now?’ He questions with surprise.

‘Some model like stick thin woman, who’s probably never eaten a burger in her entire life, said I served her a raw burger and was trying to poison her. She demanded I be fired otherwise she was going to go to the police and the authorities.’ She rambles, feeling angry at the recent memory.

‘ _What_ woman?’ Kylo cautions.

‘I don’t know, just some woman. Not much older than me. Clearly has a lot of money given what she was wearing. I think her name was Bazine Netton, Nephon, Netal, something.’ She shrugs and Kylo gulps.

He clenches his jaw and his eyes darken a shade at the mention of his ex-girlfriends name.

‘I just don’t understand. I didn’t even serve her. I don’t know it just kind of felt personal, you know. Like she targeted me.‘ She muses finally looking up at him.

She bristles a little when she sees the tension in his jaw and darkness of his eyes. She goes to speak but he fixes her with a stare, and she gulps slowly.

‘She did.’ He grits.

‘What?’ Rey gasps quietly.

‘Bazine Netal is my ex girlfriend.’

‘Oh.’ Rey mumbles, looking dejectedly down at her now ignored plate of food.

‘Now it’s my turn to be honest with you. Completely.’ Kylo states before talking a long deep breath.

Rey simply looks at him, afraid of what he’s about to say to her. Is this it, the end? He’s got what he wanted and now she’s to be sent on her way. Her nerves are jangling as she watches him mentally prepare himself and process whatever it is he’s going to tell her.

‘Bazine and I dated for about a year a few years ago. And then she dumped me for Snoke.’ He pauses as he looks up at her and her eyes show her surprise and disgust.

‘She’d been with him ever since. When I was at the Hamptons she was there. She practically threw herself at me. Took all her clothes off and was begging me to sleep with her. But I didn’t. I promise you Rey I didn’t go anywhere near her. I told her to leave, because I knew then. I truly knew that I’d fallen in love with you. And I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. So I guess this is her revenge. Or part of it.’ He sighs, eyes dropping to the table as Rey processes what he’s just said.

‘But why me? How did she even know who I am? Where I work?’ She mutters with a shake of her head.

‘Hux. That’s the only explanation. I didn’t tell her anything about you. I stayed away from her after that first night. He’s the only person I can think of.’

‘But why? Why me?’

‘Because you’ve got me.’ He tells her without a single hint of arrogance, just honesty.

Bazine and Hux are both in love with him, have been for years and while one of them once had him, they both know they will never have him.

‘But what did they think they would achieve by getting me fired?’ Rey queries with anger lacing her words.

‘I don’t know. Who knows? Maybe they were stupid enough to think I wouldn’t be interested in you if you were unemployed?’ He wonders.

‘Or that I’d think I’m not good enough for you, and do what Hux wanted and disappear.’ She grumbles, her one hand clenching into a fist.

Kylo looks a little worried by her words and she feels her heart clench by the vulnerability in his eyes.

‘But that’s not going to happen. I promise you I’m not going anywhere.’ She states firmly and the worry eases from his eyes.

‘So what are you going to do for work?’ He asks, picking up his glass of water.

‘Um, I start my new job on Monday.’ She smiles shyly as Kylo’s eyebrows quirk up.

‘Where?’

‘Resistance International. I got an internship.’ She tells him quickly and the air leaves his lungs in a sharp gasp.

‘Please don’t be mad. But I was never going to get in at First Order, not after what Hux did with my application. Plus I don’t want to complicate things between us, and having you as my boss would have.’ She reels off to him and he smirks slightly.

‘But my Father as your boss is a better option?’ He smirks.

‘What? Who? Who’s your Father?’ She gasps, eyes widening and pulse racing.

‘Remember when we first met, and I told you my actual name?’ He poses, eyes fixed on her flush and confused face.

She recalls that night, the lecherous drunk and Kylo being her knight in shining armour and how they chatted for ages and it felt like she’d known him for years. Not to mention how instantly attracted she was to him. And then there it is.

_‘’Kylo Ren, yeah. Well actually it’s Ben Solo. But there’s too much pressure around that one.’’_

‘Ben Solo.’ She murmurs closing her eyes slowly.

‘So your Father is Han Solo?’

‘Yeah and my Mother is…..Princess Leia Organa.’ He tells her softly and Rey’s eyes fire open with disbelief.

‘Pri-prince-, your Mother is a Princess?’ She stammers, her mind reeling and her face paling in an instant.

‘Yeah. She is.’

‘So….does that make you a Prince?’ Rey asks and for some reason she’s on the verge of tears.

‘Yes. Technically. But I don’t use the title. I don’t use the name. I haven’t been Ben Solo to anyone other than my family since I was a teenager.’

‘But you’re a Prince and I’m….......I’m just nothing.’

Kylo is up on his feet and around the table in a flash. He knees down next to her chair and takes her hands in his own.

‘Rey you are so much more than nothing. You mean everything to me. I love you. And I mean that.’ His voice is so earnest and she knows it's the truth.

The look in his eyes tells her everything. She is his everything.

xoxoxo

‘Congratulations.’ Hux offers as he steps just inside Kylo’s office.

The dark haired man glances up at the redhead and then returns his focus to the screen and takes a quick intake of breath before looking back up at Hux and smiling.

‘Well you know I couldn’t have done it without the support of my colleagues.’ He smiles and Hux’s brows narrow a little in suspicion.

‘You look tired Kylo. You had the whole weekend to catch up on your sleep didn’t you?’

Kylo chuckles, a wicked glint in his eyes.

‘You’d think wouldn’t you. But Rey really missed me. And I mean _really missed me_. If you know what I mean?’

Hux tenses a little, the sneer sneaking onto his lips at the obvious point Kylo is making.

‘Didn’t she have work?’ He asks cautiously, despite playing a part in the truth.

‘Actually she didn’t. She got fired the other week. Some woman claimed she’d served her a raw burger, and demanded that Rey get fired otherwise she would got to the police.’

‘That seems a little extreme over an uncooked burger.’

‘Isn’t it just. But it turned out well in the end. She started her new job this morning.’

‘Oh.’ Hux offers, intrigued as to where the girl had gained employment.

‘And you’ll never believe where either. She’s only working as an intern at Resistance International. Who’d have though it eh? My girlfriend working for my Father. Ironic isn’t it?’ Kylo quips, this words dripping with sarcasm.

‘Does she know that she’s working for your Father?’ Hux questions.

‘Oh yeah she knows. She knows everything. She’s even started to call me Ben. I kinda like it, you know. It sounds good on _her_ lips. And last night you’d never believe what she said when _we_ were in bed together. She called me Your Royal Highness. Can you believe that?’ Kylo teases, full of implication.

Hux scoffs and forces a smile.

‘How very sweet. It certainly sounds like you….’ He trails off as Kylo looks at him expectantly, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

But Hux doesn’t finish. Instead he turns on his heels, grabs the door handle and hurries from the room.

Kylo sneers and his eyes narrow with his disgust and anger. He picks up his phone and selects a contact.

‘I’ve got a job for you.’ He states, almost black eyes fixed on the spot Hux had just occupied, his tone now utterly dark and lifeless.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope it was okay? Are you still worried? What do you think Kylo is up to??? Who do you think he was walking to at the end???
> 
> I'm a bit hit and mix with it - not sure if the reactions to the revelations were just a bit timid but I don't want to write angst (just yet or if at all with this one - it's so much the feature of my other stories, it'd be nice to not have Reylo specific angst in at least one!!)
> 
> Sorry for any errors :|


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful support and <3 - it's just amazing :D
> 
> Just a heads up Kylo's revenge is not taking place in this chapter so I hope you're not too disappointed or wondering where it is :)

xoxoxo

Rey’s first week at Resistance had been amazing. She’d fit in so easily, already made some wonderful friends and been praised by Han and Chewie for her work already.

She’d found it difficult at first to be around Han and Chewie knowing that she’s sleeping with Ben. And it was only made more difficult when Leia turned up one morning and joined them all for lunch. Especially when Snap and Jess started interrogating her on if she has a boyfriend.

Rey felt as if Leia could tell who she was on about when she told them that her boyfriend is called Ben, he’s tall, dark and handsome and works as a businessman in the city. The look the Princess gave her just smacked of knowing.

And just when Rey was feeling more comfortable about not being entirely honest with Han, Chewie and Leia about who her boyfriend really is, Luke turned up. She found out that he’d retired from being a Cardinal and was going to be ‘helping’ Han and Chewie at Resistance just like old times.

Rey hadn’t felt good about lying to them all, but she respected Kylo’s wishes about not telling them about the two of them just yet. But he assured her that they would tell them eventually.

Just before she left for the day that afternoon Han took her aside and told her that it was a pleasure to have her working for them and that Chewie really likes her. Luke told her that was code for Han likes her.

Knowing that Kylo’s family like her and have taken her under their wings just made things a whole lot more difficult. And that means she’s going to have to talk to Kylo about telling them sooner rather than later, because she’s not comfortable in keeping such information from them.

xoxoxo

Friday night

It had been a hectic week for Rey with her new position, so much so this is the first time she’s seen Kylo since the weekend. He’d been busy too, so she can’t wait to see him. To touch him, to kiss him, to make love to him.

Rey arrives at the restaurant ahead of Kylo. He’d messaged her to say that he was running late, but to go in without him and he’d be there as soon as possible. She looks through the window and feels a wave of nerves. It’s one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. She doesn’t belong there, not orphan Rey.

After a quick deep breath she goes inside, not wanting him to find her hanging about on the street. Once she’s through the door the Maître-de gives her a warm friendly smile.

‘Good evening miss, how can I help you?’ He asks with a clipped voice.

‘There’s a reservation for two under Kylo Ren.’ She smiles nervously and the Maître-de checks the list.

‘Ah, yes. Of course. You must be Miss. Kenobi.’ He smiles at her, and she can’t help but grin back at him at the fact that Kylo had put the reservation in both their names.

‘Right this way, Miss Kenobi.’ He leads her to the table and pushes her seat in for her once she has sat down.

‘I’ll send a waiter over to get you a drink while you wait for Mr. Ren.’ He offers before stepping away, while indicating to waiter to serve her.

Rey looks around, her eyes are wide and disbelieving as she takes in the restaurant. It’s so sleek and stylist. Everything is black and silver, so slick and clean. The table is toward the back, half way into the room, perfectly positioned to be out of the way but not hidden.

‘Good evening miss, my name is Eugene and I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I get you a drink while you wait?’ The waiter asks as he steps in next to her and Rey’s brows furrow.

She recognises that voice. She turns her head and looks up straight at the face of her ex-boyfriend – ten-second Teedo.

‘Teedo?’ She gasps as he recognizes her, his eyes widening in surprise.

‘Rey? What-what are _you_ doing here? This is a three Michelin star restaurant, not some backwater slop joint.’ He snaps at her, as he leans down toward her while smiling at other diners.

‘’I’m waiting for someone.’ She points out defensively.

‘How did you even get in here? This is not a cheap place, the waiting list is three months.’ He hisses at her, while maintaining a look of calm for the other patrons.

‘I’m waiting for my boyfriend.’ Rey snaps at him, her eyes ablaze with anger.

‘Oh my god Rey. You cannot do your business here.’ He hisses and grabs her arm.

‘Get off me. What are you on about? “My business”?’ She snaps back, eyes become even more enraged.

‘You. You’re an escort, aren’t you? I should have known this is where you’d end up.’ Teedo snarls at her.

‘What? How dare you.’ Rey barks at him as she jumps to her feet.

The chair falls backwards and clatters to the ground, drawing the attention of the other diners.

‘Rey, would you calm down. You’re making a scene.’ Teedo grits as he grabs hold of her arm.

‘Get. Off. Me. Now.’ Rey growls, as she jerks her arm away from his grip, hitting him in the jaw and Teedo staggers back.

‘What’s going on?’ Kylo growls.

The Maître-de is at his side and both of them are looking at Rey and Teedo with a mix of anger and wonder.

‘Eugene, what on earth is going on?’ The Maître-de questions the waiter.

‘This woman is working as an escort.’ Eugene states in hushed tones, his shoulders back and head held high despite the ache in his jaw from where Rey’s elbow hit nim.

‘She is _my_ girlfriend.’ Kylo snarls, his eyes burning into Eugene’s.

Eugene’s mouth falls open before opening and closing like a fish.

‘I-I-I-I-I didn’t know. I-I-I just thought she was a………’Eugene stammers.

‘You thought my girlfriend is a prostitute? A cheap whore?’ Kylo snarls as he steps round to face Eugene.

‘Kylo. No.’ Rey hisses as she steps in between the two men.

‘Eugene my office. Now.’ The Maître-de orders and Eugene hurries off as ordered.

‘Mr. Ren, Miss. Kenobi I can only apologise for this unsettling and unpleasant misunderstanding. Please accept my apology and my offer of your meal and our best wine as recompense for this incident.’ The Maître-de grovels to Kylo.

‘Rey. Do you want to stay?’ Kylo asks, letting her make the decision.

‘I want to leave. Now, please.’ She states in surprising control of her voice despite her growing embarrassment.

‘Right. We’re leaving.’ Kylo nods.

He takes Rey’s hand and they walk off. The Maître-de hurries after them offering more apologises and more free meals and bottles of alcohol. But Kylo walks astute out of the restaurant, with Rey at his side.

xoxoxo

Rey and Kylo find themselves in a sports bar drinking beers and eating burger and fries. Rey knows that she’s having more fun there, than she imagines they’d be having if they’d stayed at the fancy restaurant.

‘Why did the waiter think you were an escort?’ Kylo asks as he sips his beer.

‘He’s Teedo. Ten-second Teedo.’ She smiles shyly.

‘He. Him. That waiter? He’s the guy who….’ Kylo nods, with a slight smirk on his lips behind the lip of his bottle.

‘Yes. He’s _that_ guy.’ Rey blushes, she’d told Kylo all about ten-second Teedo and all that had transpired between them.

‘You know he’s gay.’ Kylo states clearly as he pops a handful of fries in his mouth.

‘What? No way. How do you know that?’ Rey splutters out her beer and it dribbles down her chin.

Kylo smiles at her and thinks to himself that she looks incredibly cute and bashful when she’s flustered.

‘Yes way. Hux has taken him home a couple of times.’ Kylo nods as he sups his beer, and Rey wipes her chin with the back of her hand.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. No offence sweetheart but that might be why he was ten-second Teedo with you.’ He jests and Rey scoffs.

‘Thanks.’ She huffs with a shake of her head and a smile on her lips.

‘You just weren’t his type kid. Wrong parts and all.’ Kylo continues to tease and Rey slaps his arm, but grins widely.

‘But don’t worry I love all your parts. Even your calloused feet.’ Kylo teases and she mocks horror, but he leans over and kisses her deeply on the lips.

xoxoxo

Kylo pulls into the parking garage of his building in his Mercedes. He gets the door for Rey and she smiles sweetly at him. Even though she’s feeling tipsy and horny.

 Rey looks at the pristine white Lexus a few spaces over.

‘Who’s that belong to?’ She asks as she steps around him.

Kylo turns and looks and sees that she’s looking at Hux’s cars.

‘Oh, they’re Hux’s. The Lexus, the BMW and the Bentley.’ He points out and Rey steps forward.

Rey spins around to face him with a wicked glint in her eyes and Kylo’s brows furrow in wonder.

‘What are you up to?’ He questions with confusion.

‘I have an idea.’ Rey smiles mischievously and a quirk of her eyebrows.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I feel this one might be a bit scrappy, hope you don't?
> 
> Also what do you think Rey is up to???? ;) Let me know your thoughts!!!
> 
> Sorry for any errors :|


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for your continued support and affection for this au fic :)
> 
> I'll admit that I've been distracted by my growing <3 for Harley Quinn and the Joker the Margot Robbie & Jared Leto versions from Suicide Squad (even if it was really only brief) and that along with Reylo makes me a weirdo freak - well if so then I'm a proud weirdo freak!!!! :D
> 
> Oh here's Rey's revenge....

xoxoxo

Rey steps forward and whispers in Kylo’s ear and his eyes widen.

‘You want to do what?’ He looks down at her with disbelief.

‘I want my revenge for him trying to blackmail me. Because quite frankly your revenge sucked.’ She sniggers and gives him a cheeky wink.

‘What do you need me to do?’ Kylo asks and she grins with triumph.

xoxoxo

Kylo goes over to the security booth near the entrance to the secured car park.

‘Hey.’ 

‘Mr. Ren. How are you this evening? Is there anything I can help you with?’ The security guard asks, a little startled by Kylo’s presence.

Meanwhile Rey is creeping in through the door. Her time as an orphan had taught her well how to sneak and steal. While Kylo keeps the security guard chatting about nothing in particular Rey is at the key cabinet. She sees the keys to the Lexus hanging beneath Hux’s name and carefully takes them off the hook.

Before Kylo knows it, she’s already out the door and tiptoeing her way to the car. Kylo looks through the corner of her eye and sees that Rey is next to the car already, ducking behind it.

‘Damn it. I’ve forgot my phone in my car. Best go get. Night.’ Kylo lies with a fake smile, before sprinting off toward the far end of the garage.

Rey unlocks the Lexus and opens the passenger door when Kylo is only a few steps away. She pushes the seat all the way back just as Kylo gets to her side.

‘Get in.’ She whispers pulling at him.

Kylo gets into the seat and Rey climbs in, straddling him and pulling the door close. There’s not a lot of room but she doesn’t care. This is her revenge. She’s going to fuck the man Hux desires the most in the redhead’s very own car. Even if he never knows it, they will.

She kisses Kylo passionately and runs her fingers through his hair making him growl a little. Kylo pushes her dress up to her waist and grabs her butt, making Rey let out a little groan. Her hands drop to his trousers and she quickly undoes his belt and fly. She pushes her hands into the flap of his boxer briefs and lets his erection free. Rey rises up, lining him up with her. She sinks down onto him with a lusty moan. Feeling him stretch her and it stings a little but it’s worth it. 

‘Shhhh.’ Kylo warns with a low growl, and it just makes her want to moan even louder as she bucks her hips enthusiastically.

He grips her hips to steady her pace as she fucks him. Rey buries her face into his neck, peppering hot kisses to his skin. Her fingers cling to his shirt and she has to fight hard to stop herself from crying out. She’s not quiet when she fucks. They’d quickly learnt that, and while normally Kylo would encourage her to be as noisy as possible, this isn’t the time or place.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ She groans loudly as she jerks her hips, feeling him deep inside of her, filling her completely.

But no matter how hard she tries Rey just can’t stop herself from groaning loudly. Kylo fears they’ll be caught so he moves a hand from her hip to cover her mouth. Rey slows her pace as she fucks him, she doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, not when this is her revenge on Hux.

Clearly her partner in crime has other ideas as he moves his hand from her hip to settle between them. Rey’s eyes widen and her body shudders when she feels the press of his thumb on her clit. He starts rubbing in almost hurried circular motions and she glares at him. She wants to drag this out not have it all over and done with in a matter of moments.

But as she desperately tries to hold back, her body feels like it’s on fire and she knows that she won’t last much longer as she heads for her release. Kylo replaces his hand over her mouth with his lips as Rey moans loudly as she rides him to her climax. The sound of her pants and moans sends him over the edge seconds later, but he barely makes a noise as he comes with a hard thrust up into her, making her yelp.

Rey sags against him, breathing heavily and her eyes fall close from her slight intoxication and post fuck bliss. Kylo allows her a few moments just to catch her breath. Her face is buried into his neck, and he lovingly runs his hands up and down her back while looking around to make sure no-one’s coming.

‘Kid.’ He whispers into her ear, but she doesn’t respond.

‘Rey.’ He says a little louder fearing that she’s fallen asleep.

‘Huh.’ She murmurs sleepily, her eyes bleary and her face flush. 

She looks at him and smiles sheepishly.

‘Hey there sleepy head. We need to get going before someone catches us.’ He tells her as she lies back down against his chest.

‘Ummm.’ She mumbles and he smiles.

‘Come on.’ He says a little firmer, and Rey sighs as she sits up as well as she can in his lap.

She shifts back enough to free his now flaccid cock. Kylo quickly tucks himself back into his boxers and does up his trousers, but not his belt. Rey yanks her dress down as well as she can before quietly opening the door.

She climbs out making sure to keep her head down. She shivers from the change in temperature from the hot and muggy car, to the cool air of the underground garage. But it certainly wakes her from her desired post fuck slumber. Kylo readjusts the seat before climbing out and looking around.

‘Where are the keys?’ He asks her softly, and she crouches down next to the wheel and retrieves the keys and her panties.

‘You weren’t planning on leaving them for him were you?’ He snickers, as she shoves them into his trouser pocket with a wink and quirk of her eyebrow.

‘You need to get them back in there.’ He points at the keys in her hand, and the security booth from their position hiding behind Hux’s car.

Rey simply grins at him before dashing off with keys in hand, keeping low behind the cars. Kylo watches with baited breath as he sees her check where the guard is. She pauses, assessing her options. She sighs to herself. The guard is right there. Without Kylo as a distraction she’s really short on what she can do. She takes a deep breath and steps forward.

‘Hey. I just found these on the floor near the elevator. I don’t know if someone dropped them or what?’ She smiles sweetly at the attendant.

The attendant takes the keys from her with a bemused smile on his face due to her flush skin, swollen lips, dilated pupils and overall disheveled appearance.

‘Okay, um thanks.’ He smiles at her and Rey smiles back at him brightly.

She gives him a little shrug before quickly turning on her heels and hurrying back to Kylo. He’s leaning against the wall next to the elevator, arms crossed over his broad chest and her Louboutin’s in hand. There’s a smirk on his face as she beams at him, successful in her mission.

‘Well done, but I think you’ve forgot something.’ He snickers as he looks up at the security camera he’s standing beneath.

Rey’s face falls as he chuckles to himself.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too lame (I fear it might be :s)
> 
> All errors are my own :|


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so lovely and kind and wonderful with your comments and support for this fic - it just means a hell of a lot :D <3
> 
> Now lets meet the.............
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> parents!!!

Xoxoxo

It’s still early when Kylo wakes to the sound of his alarm. Rey groans as he switches it off.

‘What time is it?’ She grumbles from next to him.

‘Six-thirty.’ He replies as he rubs the sleep from his eyes with his one hand, his other is lodged beneath Rey’s sleeping form, feeling somewhat numb.

‘Whyyyy?’ Rey whines as she clings to him arm, in the hopes of stopping him from leaving her.

‘To go running.’ Kylo answers as he rolls onto his side, encasing her with his larger body.

‘What? Why?’ She moans.

‘Come on.’ Kylo insists as he presses kisses to the back of her head as he tickles her side with his free hand, making her giggle and squirm.

‘Okay, okay. I’m getting up.’ She sighs as she lets his arm go.

Kylo climbs out of bed and quickly disappears into the en-suite while Rey slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

xoxoxo

Kylo and Rey jog down the slight ramp into the underground garage. He’d told her during their run that the disc for the security cameras gets changed at six am; so the one from last night should now be in the storage room in the lobby. She told him that she had some experience of lock picking so it should be easy, as long as he distracts anyone who comes along.

They see Hux striding from the elevator toward his Lexus with Millicent in her carry case. Rey can’t help but giggle at the knowledge of what they’d done in his car the night before.

‘Morning Hux.’ She coos as they head in his direction.

Hux glances up at them as he places Millicent in her case in the foot well of the passenger seat.

‘Rey. Ren.’ He replies curtly, eyes watching them curiously.

Kylo nods at his colleague just about keeping the smirk from his lips, as he guides Rey to the empty elevator. Hux gives them a puzzled look when they can’t help themselves any longer, and burst into laughter just as the doors to the elevator slide close.

xoxoxo

Rey is crouched down, hairpin in hand as she picks the lock to the storage room. Kylo is far too casually leaning against the wall at the end of the small corridor keeping a look out.

It doesn’t take her long to get inside. Once the door is open she steps inside and over to the shelf he’d told her about. Rey quickly finds it and tucks it inside the band of her leggings before pulling her t-shirt down over it, concealing it.

She steps back out into the corridor and Kylo strolls over to her. She pulls the door close and he smiles proudly at her. But she doesn’t return his pride.

‘But what about the fact that it was locked? Won’t someone notice?’ She worries in a hushed voice.

Kylo unzips the pocket on his track pants and pulls out a set of keys and steps over to the door. Rey’s mouth falls open and her eyes widen with disbelief as he locks the door. He turns back round to face her with a smirk on his lips.

‘You had a key all along?’ She snaps glaring at him.

‘You never asked.’ He sniggers and she slaps him on the arm. 

‘I shouldn’t have to ask. You could have just said.’

‘Nah, this was far more fun. Watching you on your knees with your tongue sticking out.’

‘You asshole.’ Rey scalds him with her eyes burning as she slaps his bicep.

xoxoxo

Rey can’t stay mad with Kylo for long not when he gives her his wounded puppy eyes. That’s evident given where she is currently pinned - against the wall opposite the front door of Kylo’s penthouse apartment. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her leggings, panties and trainers discarded on the floor, and his track pants and boxer briefs around his ankles as he fills her. 

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo pants into her ear, as he quickly thrusts into her, his hands holding hers above her head.

She locks her ankles together as he presses her even harder against the wall. Rey eyes are closed, mouth open, heart pounding, and she’s moaning and groaning as her release builds.

But he gets there first, grunting into her ear as he comes inside of her. Rey slips her one hand from beneath his, and moves it to between their bodies as he slows down. She’s not found her climax yet, but she is so close. She begins to rub her clit, needing that little bit of extra stimulation now that he’s fading.

Suddenly her eyes are drawn up to the security panel screen. She gasps in shock to see Han and Leia the other side of the front door, and her body freezes. Just then the buzzer goes and Kylo groans in annoyance.

‘It’s your parents.’ Rey grits, and she feels his whole body tense.

In a flash Rey’s unhooks her legs, as he pulls out of her. Kylo lowers her to her feet, and steps away before pulling up his bunched up clothes. Rey grabs her clothes from the floor before scurrying down the hallway and to his bedroom, with a mix of their fluids trickling down the inside of her thighs. She pushes the door close but not before hearing Kylo cough and take a deep breath, readying himself to face his parents.

He opens the door – he’d passed up on locking it when they stumbled inside, lips locked together and hands pawing at each other in their heated need to fuck following their little tiff.

‘Hello darling.’ His Mother smiles at him and Kylo looks down at the ground.

‘Son.’ Han offers, as Kylo steps aside and lets them into his apartment.

‘What are you doing here this early?’ Kylo mumbles as he closes the door, before looking at the estranged couple, who seem to spend a lot of time together.

‘We’re on our way for brunch and wondered if you’d like to join us?’ Leia explains as they follow Kylo into the kitchen as he pulls off his sweaty t-shirt.

‘No thank you.’ He answers almost coolly.

‘Ben, where have you got all of those bruises and scratches from?’ Leia enquires as she looks over her son’s torso.

He’d forgotten about Rey’s clear enthusiasm during sex when he’d taken off his t-shirt. How she liked to drag her nails across his skin and he found it to be an incredible turn on. Or how she spent far too long last night sucking, nipping and licking his skin when they got back from fucking in Hux’s car.

‘They’re nothing.’ He states, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice and all over his face.

‘Have you been in a fight?’ Leia prods with clear intrigue and concern.

‘No.’

‘Then what’s caused them?’

‘Nothing.’

‘I don’t believe you. It’s obviously something, they don’t appear on their own.’

‘I don’t care if you believe me.’ Kylo grunts as he grabs a carton of orange juice from the fridge, unscrews the top and gulps down the refreshing liquid.

‘Come on sweetheart isn’t it obvious? It wasn’t that long ago you were scratching me up like that. The boy’s just been having a bit of fun in the bedroom, haven’t you?’ Han interjects with a knowing smirk and receives a scowl from his son.

‘Ben?’ Leia mutters with some sense of shock.

Kylo doesn’t reply, his jaw is clenched tightly as he looks between his parents. He doesn’t need to tell them the truth, they don’t need to know.

‘Leave him alone princess, look you’re embarrassing him.’ Han mocks with a naughty and knowing glint in his eyes.

Just then they hear a noise like a sneeze from somewhere else in the apartment and they all pause. Kylo’s stomach does an uncomfortable flip as his parents slowly look up at him.

‘Is that her? Is she still here?’ Leia asks, eyes widening with the possibility as she glances into the hallway.

Kylo glares at his parents, his teeth clenched together.

‘Please don’t tell me it’s Bazine. She was awful to you, Ben. She’s such a ghastly money chasing little tramp.’ Leia scoffs, frowning with worry.

‘She was as slippery as a snake that one.’ Han puts his opinion out there, despite neither of his parents ever meeting Bazine, they know all about her and what she did to him.

‘No. It’s not Bazine.’ Kylo snap with clear disdain for his ex, and both Leia and Han look relieved.

He’s still going through with his plan, but Bazine going on holiday to the Caribbean has hindered it. For now. It’s just a waiting game for the time being. He’s just got to be patient.

Just then Rey appears in the doorway, a blush on her face as she chews on her bottom lip nervously. She’s now dressed in a long sleeve top and a pair of denim shorts. Han catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye and double takes.

‘Rey?’ He gasps causing Leia to look around at the girl too.

‘Hi.’ Rey murmurs, as she fiddles with the sleeve of her top and her eyes on the floor.

‘What-what are you doing here?’ Han rambles despite it being pretty obvious.

Kylo scoffs as he folds his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes. Leia glances up at him with narrow eyes and then at the shy young girl standing in the doorway.

‘Ben why, why is my intern in your apartment?’ Han asks as his eyes remain on Rey but his voice gives away his sudden anger and confusion.

‘Rey’s my girlfriend.’ Kylo answers plainly, as he smiles at the blushing young woman.

‘I knew there was something about you the very first moment I met you. And now I know.’ Leia smiles, as she steps over to Rey and pulls her into her arms for an unexpected hug.

‘Huh.’ Han snorts.

‘I’m sorry I should have told you, but….’ Rey begins to ramble, and Kylo rolls his eyes at her near groveling to his parents of all people.

‘She didn’t tell you because I didn’t want her to. I didn’t want to ruin her chances by her association with me.’ Kylo clarifies to Rey’s clear relief.

‘She wouldn’t have. Rey is an exceptional talent; we’re blessed to have her at Resistance. I am surprised that you didn’t snap her up at First Order?’ Han states proudly, and his eyes narrow a fraction at his son, his anger still in his tone.

Kylo ignores the question and the whole room falls into an awkward silence.

‘I’d really like for you to join us for brunch. Both of you.’ Leia offers again, now her eyes fall on the young woman, hoping that Rey can persuade her son.

Rey’s eyes light up as she glances at her boyfriend, and he lets a small scowl spread across his lips before he sighs.

‘Fine.’

Rey beams, practically jumping toward him and wrapping her arms around him in delight.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked meeting Han and Leia???
> 
> Poor Hux he doesn't have a clue (yet??)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love, support and encouragement you're still giving and showing this fic it's just amazing :) :D <3
> 
> For much of the day this chapter was going to be very different as my angst brain took over and then I reminded myself it's not that story!! So here is the not angsty chapter.....
> 
> Meet the family in an official family capacity!!!

xoxoxo

‘Rey, it’s so wonderful to see you again, and so soon.’ Luke tells her as he gives her a brief hug.

Rey smiles back at him before greeting Chewie in a similar friendly manner. Kylo meanwhile stands back from them, a scowl on his lips.

‘Ben.’ Luke offers, his tone clearly less friendly than the one he greeted Rey with.

‘Skywalker.’ Kylo grits back, and Luke glares at the way his nephew addresses him.

Rey shoots Kylo a dissatisfied look when she hears his almost mocking tone. But he simply shrugs with his arms over his chest and an indifferent expression on his face.

‘So I hear you’re not a Cardinal anymore? I thought you were with the church till you die?’ Kylo enquires to his uncle, as they all make their way to their table.

‘Yes well. Sometimes our faith is tested to the point where we no longer feel that we are the right person for the role we once had been blessed with.’ Luke states as they all take their seats.

Han and Leia sit next to one another and Leia gestured for Rey to sit next to her. Meaning Kylo ends up next to his uncle and Chewie next to Han. A waiter is quickly around serving up juices and hot beverages to them.

‘I just can’t understand why anyone would want to commit their life to one of servitude and celibacy?’ Kylo taunts his uncle, as he rests his hand on Rey’s thigh in clear view of his Mother.

‘Well you should know, seeing as you once looked down the same path.’ Luke retorts before sipping his tea.

Rey’s brows furrow as she gawps at her boyfriend – he was going to become a priest?

‘And then I saw the light.’ Kylo sniggers.

‘No Ben, you saw the dark. The dark side of the world.’ Luke says lowly and Rey’s even more confused.

Kylo scoffs and rolls his eyes as he picks up his coffee and sips it.

‘And I made the right choice. I just can’t see the appeal of a life without pleasure. Without enjoyment and gratification. A life without sex.’ Kylo taunts, his eyes darkening as he glances down at Rey.

‘I can do without the sins of the flesh. Without all the things you hold so dear. I understand the value of humanity where you could not. You only see the value of money. To you everything has a price. A use by date.’ Luke points out and Leia glares at her twin.

‘Okay, I think that’s enough of that type of talk for now, don’t you?’ Leia quickly interrupts before Kylo retaliates, and she fires a steely glare at her only child.

Kylo rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, acknowledging his Mother’s request. He gives Rey’s hand a squeeze and she offers him a faint smile.

‘So how did you two first meet?’ Leia quickly changes the subject, still feeling an air of tension.

‘In a bar. Some drunk guy was hitting on me, so I lied that Kylo was my boyfriend and he went along with it.’ Rey blushes as she glances at Kylo.

‘Of course he did. You’re a beautiful young woman and he’s a Solo. Even if he likes to pretend he’s not.’ Han snickers and Kylo glowers at his Father.

‘So how long have you been together?’ Leia continues her interrogation as waiters and waitresses serve their table in silence.

‘A couple of months.’ Kylo smiles down at Rey as she runs her thumb over his knuckle in her lap.

‘Well you look really happy and dare I say it? In love?’ Leia offers as she looks cautiously at her son, hoping she’s not overstepped the mark.

They don’t answer her prying question, instead they just gaze at one another.

xoxoxo

It quickly became clear to Kylo that his entire family adores his girlfriend almost as much as he does.

Leia is all over her, claiming she’s like the daughter she never had, which confuses Kylo a little. Han acts like the proud Father when he decides to have a quick fire engineering quiz with her and embarrassing Kylo at the same time. Chewie is his usual quiet self, only giving his input when he decides there’s something worthy of him. But even he gazes at Rey like she’s the sun.

As for his uncle who sits awkwardly next to him, he asks careful questions about Rey and her past and gives her his typical sorrowful and compassionate looks when she reveals a slightly painful memory.

On the whole he’s never felt so proud in his life, and it’s not for himself. It’s all for her. She is so strong, vibrant and such a beaming light that he can’t believe that she wants to be his. He’s clearly been spoilt with her.

xoxoxo

Kylo is just washing his hands in the men’s room when his Father steps in and pauses by the vanity. He leans back, with his arms crossed over his chest as he looks at his son out the corner of his eye.

‘Don’t you dare mess her about, Ben. She’s too good a kid for all your shit. I just hope you’ve got your act together. She deserves more than that if you haven’t.’ Han states firmly and Kylo scoffs and shakes his head.

‘You’re one to talk. My Mother deserves more than what you give her, and yet there she is taking you back, over and over. After all the crap you’ve pulled over the years. Walking out on us time and time again. The scams, the stupid ventures, making her look a complete and utter fool. No one would ever think you were a war hero, because you’re nothing more than an embarrassment. A big kid who’s never grown up.’ Kylo reels off a few home truths that Han always hates to hear and he glares at his only child, knowing he’s right.

‘And for your information, not that it matters. I have got my shit together. But you’d know that if you were actually a real Father, and not the poor imitation of one standing in front of me now. And I have _no_ intention of messing her about. Rey is _everything_ to me.’ Kylo snarls at his Father, before turning on his heels and leaving the bathroom.

But he doesn’t get far before his uncle is standing in front of him, blocking his path. Kylo takes a deep breath as he rolls his eyes. His anger is building.

‘What now?’ He spits, eyes burning into those of his uncle.

‘Rey is a wonderful, talented young woman. She’s bright, kind, considerate and everything you are not. You are a poison Ben. A poison who’ll just corrupt her. You do not deserve her. People like you don’t change. They can’t change. And I’m going to do everything in my power to get her away from you. But I suspect Snoke will make you choose long before I even get a chance. And we all know he will come first.’ Luke warns him with a stern look and narrow eyes.

The former Cardinal spins on his heels and storms away leaving Kylo alone in the corridor considering his words. His anger is like molten lava running through his veins – perhaps his uncle is right. Maybe he’ll never change, no matter how hard he tries. And he knows it’s only time till Snoke finds out about Rey and tells him he has to choose between her and his position at First Order Enterprises.

He stalks back into the dining hall and over to Rey. He leans over and kisses her on the top of the head and she looks up at him with furrowed brows.

‘I’ve got to go. Work.’ He informs her vaguely, knowing that he can’t be around her not when he’s so furious.

His eyes flit to his uncle who looks back at him with caution.

‘What? Um, I’ll come with you.’ She offers and goes to get up.

‘No. You stay. Then you should go back to yours. I’ll probably be late.’ He mumbles, not able to look her in the eye before dashing off.

‘Kylo.’ Rey calls after him.

She goes to get up to chase after him but she is stopped by a hand on her wrist and looks over to find Leia smiling softly at her. Rey sits back down in a daze of confusion.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine!!! :|
> 
> I also apologise for any errors with the religious element. I'm agnostic so this might be miles off the mark so I really do apologise. I just wanted to show Kylo being a little taunting shit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there was a lot of passion and feelings regarding the last chapter and I'm sorry if I've tainted your view of Uncle Luke and Papa Han :(
> 
> Also I'd like to thank you all for the continued support and love shown for this fic 
> 
> Warning I have got a touch of writers block - especially the family issue, so that might not be addressed straight away.

xoxoxo

Kylo is at the dojo pounding the punch bag in the corner, letting his anger out. Sweat is rolling down his back beneath his vest and down his temple. He’s breathing hard and doesn’t hear the door open as he punches the bag over and over. The only sounds in the room are his sharp, rasping pants and the thud-thud of his sparring gloves hitting leather.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and spins round, swinging in surprise and defense. But Rey is swift on her feet ducking out of the way and dropping to her knees.

‘Rey. What are you doing here?’ Kylo gasps breathlessly as he stares at her on her knees at his feet.

‘I’m worried about you. You left so quickly.’ She tells him, as she gets to her feet, fiddling nervously on her sleeve.

‘I’m fine. I just don’t really do family reunions.’ He shrugs as he turns his back on her and starts to punch the bag with sharp jabs.

‘There was a bit of tension between you and your uncle. Care to tell me about it?’ She enquires, stepping round the bag so she can see his face.

She grabs hold of it to stop it and him an he scoffs in response before taking a deep breath and stepping back again.

‘My uncle and I have never particularly got on. I lived with him from when I was nine until I went to college and we just…… we just clashed. We have different personalities, different outlooks and different opinions. He blamed me for a lot of things when I was growing up. Things to do with my parents’ marriage, things I had no control over. I was just a punk ass kid to him. Just like the rest. He barely ever treated me like I was family. Like I was his nephew. Instead he just blamed everything on me. And that’s all I want to say about it.’ He tells her pointedly.

Rey sighs as she looks at him, but he can’t hold her gaze and fiddles with the gloves. She’s not going to push him to tell her more. He’ll tell her when he’s ready.

‘And yes I did consider joining the order and becoming a priest for a time. But then I discovered boobs. And they’re just so much more interesting.’ He sniggers as he looks blatantly at her chest with a broad smirk.

‘Oi.’ She squeaks, as she shoves the punch bag at him with a giggle.

A wicked glint passes his eyes and Rey gulps with a grin on her face. He advances on her, pushing the bag out of the way but she darts away from him. A laugh escapes from her lips as she dashes away from his clutches.

‘Come here.’ He growls as he chases after her, but she dodges each time giggling like a little girl and yelping when he got too close.

‘Rey.’ His tone is so low and husky that it goes straight to her core and she can’t help the whimper that slips past her lips.

He corners her and she presses herself against the wall with a wild smile on her face and a heaving chest. Kylo slowly removes his gloves and throws the aside, his eyes on her the entire time. Rey bites down on her bottom lip watching him intently and quickly getting wet and pressing her thighs together. She watches as the lust fills his eyes as he looks her up and down when dragging his teeth over his full bottom lip.

‘Take off your clothes.’ He growls and Rey shakes her head, despite really wanting to comply and strip in a flash.

‘Rey.’ He purrs as he steps closer, eyes fixed on hers.

She shakes her head again, pursing her lips together with a naughty glint in her eyes. She’s challenging him, taunting him and teasing him and it feels incredible. 

‘I’m not going to tell you twice.’ He smirks closing the gap between them again.

She smiles brightly at him and shrugs in cheeky defiance. He sniggers and reaches up. She shudders when she feels his fingers brush her skin as he takes hold of the neck of her top, before ripping it open and making her gasp in surprise. He quirks his head and smirks at her, eyes trailing down her heaving chest.

Rey crosses her arms over her chest and looks him up and down, indicating that he’s wearing too much. He sniggers as he peels his tight vest off to reveal his sweaty and flush torso. She can’t help but drink him in, the paleness of his skin, the moles and birthmarks that she’s spent so long connecting together and the scars she’s never asked about.

Kylo takes that final step forward and presses her flush against the wall with his entire body, trapping her. He brushes his thumb along her jawline making her look up into his dark and intense eyes.

He shakes his head slightly and sighs softly.

‘Just what have you done to me Rey Kenobi?’ He murmurs and the raw honesty in his voice steals her breath.

He doesn’t expect her to answer, and he doesn’t really want her too either. He’s fallen so hard for her that it’s been like a shock to his system. He’d thought he’d known love before, but he was wrong. So completely and utterly wrong. What he feels for this girl, this strong, fierce and independent young woman is pure, real and true love.

Slowly he leans down and captures her lips with a soft, gentle and tender kiss that takes her breath away. Her hands instinctively move thread into his sweaty strands as he grips her waist and holds her close.

Eventually Rey’s hands move down to his shorts, and she pulls eagerly at the string, undoing them in a beat. Kylo pulls back a little and looks down at her, his pulse was already fast thanks to his boxing, but now it’s simply racing. 

‘Lie on the mat.’ She whispers and Kylo gulps slowly, his cock twitching at her command.

He does as she says and lies down on the thin training mat that covers the wooden floor where they’re standing. Rey’s eyes travel down his body, before lingering on his tented shorts and a single eyebrow fires up.

‘Always so eager.’ She muses, despite having felt the press of him against her hip only seconds before.

‘Only for you.’ He murmurs up at her with a wolfish grin.

She takes a deep breath before undoing her denim shorts and pushing them down her legs and stepping out of them. Kylo’s eyes are on her the entire time. She wiggles out of her panties and kicks them to the side. Her heart is beating rapidly. The danger of getting caught is so intoxicating, just like the night before. That knowledge is wild and addictive.

She steps over her boyfriend, who’s lying there obediently on the floor still wearing his shorts and not saying a single word, as he waits for her next request. He’s letting her have all the control and all the power, and she’s relishing it.

Rey sinks to her knees over his crotch and grinds slowly against him. The action and the friction makes them both groan and she falls forward, hands splaying over his chest and he reaches up to her hips.

But he knows that he wont last too long if she does that again, so he slips his hand between them and awkwardly pushes his shorts down enough to free his erection.

Rey rises up onto her knees before sinking down on his length with a loud moan. Kylo rests back on his elbows and watches her move up and down on him, her hands on his shoulders and her eyes closed as she rides him.

‘You know the doors unlocked right?’ She mutters between moans, and it just makes him grunt loudly and thrust harder into her.

xoxoxo

‘You do know that I can’t walk around the street in just my bra and shorts.’ Rey states as she pulls her shorts on.

Kylo sniggers as he gets to his feet.

‘I’m going to have to borrow something of yours.’ She tells him.

‘I’ve only got the shirt I was wearing. And I am not putting that back on, it stinks.’ He gestures toward his discarded vest.

‘Then your shirt will have to do.’ She smiles at him.

‘And what am I going to wear?’ He questions with his own smile.

‘What your parents gave you sweetheart.’ She shrugs with a cheeky smile and he shakes his head.

xoxoxo

Rey climbs out of Kylo’s Dodge Charger wearing his shirt with his belt tied around her waist. She sees Hux getting out of his Lexus across the car park and memories of the night before flood her mind making her snigger.

‘Hey Hux.’ She calls, and the redhead turns to look over at her, with his customary sneer on his lips.

Kylo gets out of the car and Hux completely forgets what he’s doing when he sees that his colleague and object of his desires is half dressed. Feeling a mix between embarrassed and aroused he quickly slams the door shut and all but sprints to the elevator. Rey skips over to stand beside the disgruntled man. 

The elevator pings just as Kylo steps in next to his girlfriend. The trio enters and Hux takes a deep breath preparing himself to endure this brief awkwardness. He fixes his gaze on the ceiling, and not on the fit and toned man standing next to him. The man with his jeans slung low on his hips and the band of his designer boxer briefs on show for the world to see.

‘How are you?’ Kylo asks Hux, turning his head to look at the other man and noting the clear blush on Hux’s otherwise porcelain skin.

‘Fine. You?’ Hux clips, still not looking down.

‘Great, thanks.’ Kylo smiles.

He wraps his arm around Rey who’s in front of him, settling his hand on her hip and pulling her closer before peppering her neck with a flurry of kisses.

Rey has to bite hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing as she holds his wrist with both hands, tilting her neck a little for him.

The elevator arrives at Hux’s floor and he dives out without turning back. But that’s not going to stop Rey when she’s in a teasing, naughty and playful mood.

‘Hey Hux, we fucked in your car last night?’ She calls after him as the doors begin to close.

Hux spins on his heels with sheer horror on his face as he sees the impossibly dark eyes, and shit-eating smirk of Kylo Ren confirming what she’d just blurted was true. His mouth hangs open as his mind fails to engage for a reply, as he sees Kylo and Rey burst into hysterics as they disappear from his sight.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Was it okay? Did you like it??
> 
> Should Hux try and get revenge???
> 
> All mistakes are mine!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still showing love for this fic :)
> 
> This chapter is long and wordy and probably not very good. Plus I'm not exactly happy with this fic at the moment, so I'm trying to straighten it out so please bear with me. Also chances are there aren't many chapters left in it.
> 
> So thank you for sticking with it :)

xoxoxo

Kylo’s head is resting on Rey’s lap as she watches some salvage documentary on the television. His Ipad is held at an uncomfortable distance from his eyes, making them sting and go a little blurry. He’s going through his e-mails because work never stops.

‘Kylo.’ Rey murmurs as she brushes her fingers through his hair.

‘Hmmmm.’ He mumbles, lowering his Ipad to rest on his stomach.

‘I want you to be honest with me.’

‘Okay.’ He replies as he sits up and crosses his legs on the sofa and looks at her.

‘What happened with you and your uncle? I know I asked earlier and we kind of got distracted. But I want to know what really happened?’ She asks looking right at him.

He sighs before shifting so his feet are on the ground and he’s looking straight ahead. Rey pauses the documentary as she waits for the truth.

‘I went to a Catholic school. My uncle was a teacher there. When I was fifteen I graduated. We had a graduation party and well as I said earlier I was a punk ass kid and I brought drugs and alcohol to the party. I spiked the punch and got a load of kids wasted. Got them high and off their faces on coke, weed, ecstasy and LSD. I set fire to the science labs and the rectory and got into a massive fight. A couple of kids ended up in the hospital. Nothing serious, just a couple of broken bones, cuts and bruising.’ He tells her without break, needing to just say it.

Rey gulps slowly and takes a deep breath. Kylo looks at her through the corner of his eye, watching her reaction.

‘My uncle wanted me expelled if it weren’t for the fact I’d already graduated. He wanted me arrested, said it was the only way I’d learn my lesson. But Snoke made everything on my part disappear. He had friends in high places, so no charges were pressed and it didn’t appear on my school records. Skywalker blamed himself. Said that I’d acted up because of him, because of my family. He left teaching shortly after and took a sabbatical to a monastery in Italy and the next thing I hear he’s become a Cardinal. So it wasn’t all bad for him.’ 

Rey’s brows furrow.

‘Snoke?’ She murmurs.

‘Yes. He was a family friend. Knew my Mother when I was a kid. He was always there to listen to me. He’s the one who told me the truth about my grandfather. He was always there for me where my parents and uncle weren’t.’ He clarifies and Rey feels a wave of nausea.

‘Why did you do those things?’ She turns to look at him and he seems surprised by her question.

He shrugs slightly.

‘I dunno. I can’t really remember. Not anymore. But I was a pretty angry teenager. All the lies I’d been told. Being pulled from this place to that place, this city to that city, this country to that country. Add to that the fact my parents were on and off more times than a light switch. I was so lonely, living in silence with my uncle. He was always pushing me to join the Order and become a Priest like him. I was a pretty confused and messed up kid. Snoke was the only one who listened. He encouraged me to make a stand, to be noticed. To remind my family I was there. He supplied the booze and drugs for the party.’ He explains as best as he can.

Rey can’t shake the feeling of nausea, to hear how a fully grown man prayed on a insecure, lonely and isolated kid is disturbing. But what’s worse is that very same man has still got such a hold over that kid even now he’s fully-grown.

There’s only one thing for it. Get Kylo away from Snoke. 

Rey rests her head on Kylo’s shoulder and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. She presses play on the remote and the documentary begins again.

‘Thank you.’ Rey murmurs.

‘For what?’ Kylo looks down at her a little puzzled.

‘For telling me. For being honest with me. I know it was difficult for you.’ Rey tells him as she presses a kiss to his shoulder and they sink back against the couch.

xoxoxo

Rey is asleep, her head resting on his bare chest. But he’s not. He’s wide awake staring at the ceiling. He’d felt somewhat better about telling her the truth about him and his uncle and what happened to lead him into Snoke’s hands. He’s hopeful that when his uncle finds out that Rey already knows the whole story that he’ll back off. But he’s also a realist.

xoxoxo

The next morning Kylo decided that while he can’t speak to his uncle there is one person who can make him see sense. His Mother.

‘Hello darling.’ Leia smiles as she walks over to her son in the reception of her Fifth Avenue apartment.

Kylo leans down so she can press a kiss to his cheek and pat him on the chest.

‘Hey Mom.’ He mumbles.

‘Twice in two days sweetheart, something must be serious.’ She muses as she leads him to the living room.

He takes his coat off and dumps it over the back of the couch before sitting down the other end. Leia very gracefully sits in the chair next to the small coffee table between them and frowns when she sees her sons’ furrowed brows.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks but Threepio walking in with a tray of tea and biscuits interrupts them. 

‘Thank you Threepio.’ Leia addresses her ever trustworthy and loyal butler as he places the tray down.

The thin white haired man nods to his mistress before looking over at Kylo.

‘It’s a pleasure to see you again Princ-Master Solo.’ The prim and proper man says to Kylo, correcting himself for his slip up.

‘It’s good to see you too Threepio.’ Kylo smiles warmly at the man he was a nightmare to when he was a small boy.

Threepio dashes off as if the fires of hell are behind him and it makes then both chuckle.

‘I just don’t know where he gets his energy from and at his age.’ She snickers, as she looks toward t he doorway he’s just hurried through.

‘Isn’t he like a hundred?’ Kylo jokes.

‘Ben.’ She chastises him weakly before getting to her feet to pour their tea.

‘So what’s going on?’ She questions while passing him a bone china cup and saucer of tea.

‘I need you to speak to him?’

‘Who?’

‘Luke.’

‘Why? What’s he done?’ Leia shakes her head as she sips on her tea.

‘He told me yesterday that he’s going to make it his mission to get Rey away from me. Told me that I’m a poison and I’ll ruin and corrupt her like everyone else. I mean where does he get off thinking he can do this? Who does he think he is? I was a punk, a messed up kid when I did what I did and Rey knows all about it. I’ve told her everything. She knows it all and she didn’t run screaming for the hills. She still loves me. She’s a grown woman. She can make her own mind up about who she dates. I’m not forcing her into this relationship. She’s a more than willing participant. If anything she’s the one controlling the shots. She’s the one in charge.’ Kylo complains and Leia smirks at the fact that he’s much like his Father.

‘You know your uncle has never really got over it?’ 

‘Isn’t it about time he did? He didn’t do too badly. He went off to Italy for a few years and then he became a Cardinal. What’s so bad about that?’ 

‘You made him question himself. His abilities, his beliefs. You made him question his faith. He went to the monastery to re-find his faith. You really shook him. That’s why he left teaching. He didn’t believe he could do it anymore. He said he wasn’t the right person to be guiding the future generations not after he failed you so badly. Even when he was a Cardinal there was always the element of self-doubt at the back of his mind. That’s why he left the Order. Even after all these years he still couldn’t reconcile in his mind how he failed you.’ Leia explains and Kylo sighs.

‘What so this is his idea of revenge? To ruin my life now that I’ve got something incredible in it? That’s not very religious of him?’ He whines and Leia offers a weak smile.

‘As much as Luke likes to deny it we both share our Father’s temper. His sense of injustice and his ability to bear a grudge. He just couldn’t let it go. He was so hurt by what you did. And himself.’ Leia tells him plainly.

‘And I’m sorry he still feels that way but I was a kid. And I was just acting up because…..’ he trails off, eyes down as he fiddles with his teacup.

‘Because of your Father and I?’ Leia offers.

‘That and because Snoke wanted me too.’ He mumbles.

‘You know I never realized Snoke’s influence on you was so strong until you were gone. Until you weren’t my son anymore. You were his. You weren’t my Ben anymore. You were his, his creation.’ Leia croaks, tears pricking in her eyes.

Kylo looks up at his Mother and feels a pang of anguish, pain and torment. He’s made her suffer when all she’d ever wanted was to love and support him.

‘I’m sorry.’ He mumbles and Leia reaches forward and grips his hand with her own.

‘You were just a child.’

‘But I’m an adult now and he’s still dictating my life. Deciding what I do. Deciding when I can sleep, eat, be with the woman I love.’ He grumbles, tears filling his eyes too.

‘Then why do you stay? Come back to us. Join Resistance. You won’t have to work yourself into the ground. You’ll be with Rey. Your family. People who love you. People who only want the best for you. Not someone who only sees you as a commodity. A way to make him money. Ben, come back.’ Leia pleads as she stares into the eyes of her son.

He withdraws his hand and she sighs softly, eyes closing slowly, fearing that she’s once again lost her battle for her son.

‘I can’t.’ He mutters under his breath.

‘How many hours did you work this past week? How many hours did you sleep? How many meals did you actually get to eat and not at your desk?’ Leia questions, she’s never been a loser and she’s determined as ever to save her son from an early grave.

‘I dunno, eighty something, it was a quiet week. I probably got about three hours a night. One meal a day.’ He quips almost nonchalant.

‘Ben you can’t keep doing this. You’re killing yourself. And it won’t be anyone else that drives Rey away, it’ll be you. Because of Snoke. Don’t you see that he’s ruling your life? Please Ben, come back. If not for you, then for Rey. Put her first. You just said yourself that he decides everything for you, well don’t let him be the decider in your relationship. Isn’t it about time you made your own choices?’ Leia implores passionately, eyes locked on her son’s face.

He sighs, closing his eyes and his shoulders sag. He knows she’s right. She’s always been wise – well apart from when it comes to his Father. But if he were being honest he’s been having these thoughts ever since Rey walked into his life and called him “babe”.

‘Go home. Think about what I’ve said. Spend some time with Rey. Clear your mind. Forget about everything except you two. Be young and in love. I’ll speak to your uncle, tell him to back off.’ Leia smiles adoringly at him as she pats his arm.

Kylo rises to his feet, placing the teacup back on the saucer and takes a deep breath. He smiles faintly at his tiny Mother who’s now on her feet and she wraps her arms around his middle, hugging him.

‘You’re right.’ He mumbles and she feels a pang of hope in her chest for the first time in a long time.

xoxoxo

Kylo steps out onto the street and inhales deeply. He feels sure of what he wants for the first time in a long time.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out, a message from an unknown number. He opens it up.

From: unknown number  
‘Target A is back on home soil.’

All those new found feelings of hope and promise flutter away to be replaced with anger and vengeance.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued <3 and support for this fic - it means such a lot given my frequent wobbles and self-doubt and frankly the crazy plot and lack of flow.

xoxoxo

Morning

‘Sir, his behavior over the past few months has been questionable. Ever since he began seeing the girl. She is a distraction. He’s become wild, erratic, and reckless. He’s been acting like a teenage boy and not like a well-respected CEO of a billion dollar company. If his behavior continues in this vein then it will no doubt bring the reputation of the company into question and I know that you would not stand for it.’ Hux simpers down the phone, his eyes bright and fixed on the door to his office.

‘Leave it with me. I will see that Kylo Ren makes the right decision regarding his future. I’m sure a year long tour of all our international facilities will cool his interest in this girl he seems so enamored with.’ Snoke hisses menacingly in Hux’s ear, making the redhead smirk.

xoxoxo

‘Luke I need to talk to you about Ben.’ Leia starts as she and her twin sit down in the living room of Luke’s brownstone.

‘What’s he done now?’ Luke sighs as he shakes his head.

‘He’s not done anything. Why do you always think the worse of him?’ Leia becomes defensive.

‘Because he’s never given me reason to think well of him.’ Luke fires straight back.

‘Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?’

‘No. Not really.’ He scoffs and Leia glares at her brother.

She takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling through her nose.

‘You really need to give him a chance. He’s a changed man. He’s not that boy anymore.’

‘As long as he’s associated with Snoke then he will always be that boy. He’s never faced the consequences of his actions. And he never will, not while Snoke is willing to cover them up.’ Luke states as he looks at his sister and they fall into an awkward and tense silence.

‘I know what you said to Ben at brunch about Rey-‘ Leia begins.

‘And I mean it Leia. Rey is a good kid, she can do so much better than him.’

‘But that’s not your choice. It’s hers. She’s the one dating him, not you. You need to back off before you even start.’ Leia orders and Luke goes to protest, but she stops him with a fierce glare and raise of her eyebrow.

‘She is old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn’t need you whispering in her ear badmouthing the man she loves. The man who loves her. Because he does. Ben adores her. He worships the very ground she walks on. She’s good for him, and she might just bring my son back. He’s already questioning Snoke’s hold over him and that’s because of her. You only have to see them together to know that they are besotted with one another. And you saw them together. It may have only been for a couple of hours, but surely even you could see how in love they are. Don’t you ruin this for him and don’t make her hate you, because that’s what will happen if you interfere. If it doesn’t work out then it doesn’t work out, but don’t you dare be the reason for it to fail. I swear if I find out that you’ve shoved your nose where it’s not wanted, well, put it this way you don’t want to find out. And if you think I'm bluffing then you best ask Han.’ Leia tells him, steel in her eyes and determination in her entire being.

Luke takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

‘Okay. I’ll back off. I won’t say anything. But I’m doing this for you and for Rey. Not for him.’ Luke answers.

‘Come on Luke, let bygones be bygones. Isn’t it about time you got over something Ben did when he was a child, it was fifteen years ago? He’s grown up since then. He’s not the same person he was then.’ Leia admonishes.

‘Maybe when Snoke is out of his life then things will be different. I’ll feel different, but until then…..’ he shakes his head and Leia sighs heavily.

xoxoxo

Afternoon

‘Hello.’ Kylo states as he answers his phone as he reads over an e-mail.

‘Kylo my boy.’ Snoke sneers.

‘Mr. Snoke, how are you Sir?’ Kylo sits up straighter in his chair and adverts his eyes from the laptop screen.

‘I’m well my boy. Very well now Bazine is back from the Caribbean.’ Snoke states with a lecherous tone and it makes Kylo’s stomach churn.

‘How can I help you Sir?’ Kylo tries to not get into a personal conversation with the First Order owner.

‘I have been thinking about your position as CEO.’ Snoke starts but pauses and Kylo holds his breath and his brows furrow.

‘Sir?’ He croaks.

‘I believe that your role needs to be a more visible one. We have a lot of facilities around the world who have never seen the man in charge of them. That’s why I have decided that you Kylo, my boy, are going to spend a year visiting all of the international facilities. You are to spend a minimum of a week at each facility. We have twenty-five facilities so that means you will be on the road non-stop for the year and with no chance to return to New York until the end of your trip.’ Snoke announces with glee in his voice.

Kylo lets out the breath he’d been holding at the news that Snoke has just landed on him.

‘This is not optional Kylo. You will carry out these visits with no question.’ Snoke orders and Kylo takes a sharp breath.

‘Yes Sir.’ He grits through his clenched teeth.

‘Oh and Kylo, that little girl of yours is not going with you. There are to be no distractions. This is a very important task I am giving you. My assistant will make the arrangements, you’ll have a month at the most to make your preparations. ’ Snoke states firmly and Kylo nods.

‘Yes Sir.’ He grits before hearing Snoke click off.

He replaces the receiver and takes a deep breath.

‘FUCK’ He shouts into the air of his empty office.

He throws a glass of water at the door and it smashes into tiny shards as his anger explodes and he grips the blade of his letter opener in his palm.  Blood begins to drip onto the keyboard of his laptop.  He sits at his desk breathing heavily as his mind reels from Snoke’s announcement and his building anger. He knows exactly who’s to blame for this.  There is only one person who could possibly be responsible.

He picks up his mobile and dials, completely ignoring the blood smeared all over his keyboard and phone.

‘We’re on. Tonight, at eight. You know the place.’ Kylo says calmly, but his eyes are burning with rage.

xoxoxo

Evening

Rey dumps the bags of groceries onto the kitchen table and smiles at her roommates sitting on the couch watching some nonsense reality show on the TV.

‘Hey peanut. Aren’t you seeing Kylo tonight?’ Finn enquires as he looks over the back of the couch as Rey begins to unpack the bags.

‘Not tonight, he’s working late.’ She grumbles, disappointed that she’s not seeing her boyfriend.

‘He works some hours doesn’t he?’ Poe muses as he fusses his white and orange cat sat in his lap.

‘Yeah, too many.’ Rey murmurs as she pauses to think over what Poe had just said he’s right Kylo works way too many hours.

‘Are you sure you’re okay peanut?’ Finn presses as he gets up and walks round to stand next to Rey.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Fine, just… I dunno.’ She shrugs with a weak smile.

‘You’d like to spend more time with him?’ Poe answers for her as he looks over at them while BB8 climbs up onto the back of the couch.

Rey nods.

‘Sometimes it feels like I barely see him at all. He’s always at work in the week and then by the weekend he’s exhausted. I know he tries to hide it but I see it, when he’s not looking. I see how tired he really is. I know that his job is really difficult and demanding, but you’d think that he’d be able to free up some time given how he’s the boss.’ She complains as she sits down on one of the chairs.

‘Have you spoken to him about it?’ Finn asks tentatively.

Rey shakes her head.

‘I don’t want him to think I’m clingy.’ She mumbles, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

‘Oh peanut, he won’t think you’re clingy. You just want a mature relationship with the man you love. It’s that simple.’ Finn states with a friendly and warm smile as he crouches down to her eye level.

Rey smiles at him before throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him.

‘I love you Finn.’ She giggles as he hugs her back.

‘Hey, he’s mine.’ Poe feigns annoyance as he hops up off the couch to join in with the hug.

‘Yeah baby I’m all yours.’ Finn purrs as he and Poe begins to kiss right next to Rey’s face.

‘Hey, easy fellas.’ Rey chuckles as she pulls herself out of Finn’s grip.

‘Why don’t you call him and tell him to come over after work? You’ll have the place to yourself as we’ve got that gig so we’ll be back late.’ Poe tells her after pulling away from Finn.

xoxoxo

Hux strolls out of the front door to First Order Enterprises with a smug look on his face. He’d heard Kylo’s rage and then Phasma had told him about Kylo’s news, so he’s feeling pretty pleased with himself.

He walks into the multi-story car park when all of a sudden everything goes dark and he slumps to the ground.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You weren't expecting anything less from that little rat Hux than him to go running to Snoke were you??


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for the passionate love and feelings you have for this fic. It's just so amazing :D <3
> 
> I'm just gonna hide for a little while!!

xoxoxo

Hux is breathing heavily and his eyes strain to see through the tiny gaps in the hessian bag that’s covering his head. He listens carefully to the sound of another person breathing as heavily as him. But there are also footsteps and his pulse quickens.

Suddenly the bag is yanked from his head and he blinks a few times due to the change of the light. He looks up and sees Kylo standing there in the suit he recalls him wearing earlier at work. Hux gulps when he sees the clenched jaw and angry eyes of the CEO.

His eyes drift down to see that Kylo is leaning against a table covered in weapons. Hux lets out a sharp breath through his nose.

‘Kylo please.’ Bazine pleads and Hux looks to the side to see Bazine in the exact same situation.

Kylo crosses his arms over his chest as he looks between the two of them. The silence hangs heavily and Hux can feel the panic rising deep from inside. Bazine whimpers, begs and sobs, but Hux will not lower himself to plead. Not until he knows exactly what he’s dealing with.

Hux notices that there are six men standing around the abandoned warehouse, but his eyes always return to the man watching him intently.

‘I know what you did.’ Kylo breaks the silence as he stands up from the table.

Hux purses his lips together but remains quiet.

‘What you both did to Rey. And what you keep doing even now.’ He adds and Bazine starts to cry and her whole body trembles.

‘How you went to where she worked and kicked off claiming she’d tried to poison you. How you said you’d get the police involved and everyone else unless she got fired. I know all about that.’ Kylo states as he removes his suit jacket.

‘It wasn’t me.’ Bazine protests weakly and Kylo’s eyes flash to meet hers.

‘Oh but it was. You gave your name remember? Such a rookie mistake.’ Kylo mocks her and Hux glares at her, he didn’t know she’d done that, he thought they were in the clear.

‘And you.’ Kylo menaces as he turns to face Hux, who gulps.

‘You were the enabler. You supplied the information because she’d never have known where Rey worked without you.’ Kylo sneers as he undoes the cuffs and buttons on his shirt.

Hux clenches his jaw as he stares back at Kylo, not wanting to show any fear or weakness. He will not be intimidated.

‘I have a question for you both.’ Kylo purrs as he peels his shirt off to reveal he’s not wearing anything underneath, and places it on top of the suit jacket at the end of the table.

‘Please Kylo, don’t do this.’ Bazine whines and begs as Kylo kicks off his dress shoes.

‘Do what?’ He taunts, as he moves his hands to his belt and looks at her with an innocent expression.

‘Whatever you’re going to do. Whatever this is.’ Bazine sniffles.

‘And what do you think this is?’ He smirks as he undoes his fly and begins to push his trousers down.

‘I-I I dunno.’ She mumbles as Kylo takes a deep breath through his nose and then exhales slowly with a smile on his lips.

‘It’s exactly what you think it is. And now back to my question.’ Kylo quips as he looks between them both.

‘Why did you do it?’ He grits.

‘I-I’ Hux stammers and Kylo is in his face in a flash.

Kylo’s lips are a hairs breadth from Hux’s and he exhales really slowly against Hux’s mouth. Hux instantly blushes and his heart skips a beat and he can’t stop the gasp from tumbling from his open mouth.

‘You really want to kiss me don’t you? You have for such a long time haven’t you? It must really hurt you to see me happy with Rey. To see me in love with Rey. While you’re all alone apart from your monthly fucks with Eugene or one of your rent boys. It must really eat away at you.’ Kylo taunts him as he studies Hux’s face in such close proximity.

‘Do you want to kiss me?’ He continues teasing Hux, keeping his mouth achingly close to the redheads.

‘N-no.’ Hux gasps.

‘Liar.’ Kylo sneers before brushing his lips over Hux’s making the bound man jump.

Kylo sniggers as he straightens up and steps round the table. He looks over the assortment of weapons laid out before him. He begins going through the weapons, picking them up one at a time. Checking out a knife, an ice pick, some rope, a garrote, a small axe.

‘Oh and I know about your latest plan. Running off to Snoke. Getting him to organize a yearlong overseas trip. But you want to know something, I’m not going on that trip.’ Kylo smiles as he looks at Hux and grabs the gun.

‘You wont get away with this you know? Snoke will find out about this.’ Bazine cries as Kylo meticulously checks out a 9mm handgun.

‘I don’t think so.’ Kylo murmurs as he releases the magazine of the gun and seeing that it’s empty and tuts.

‘Now an empty magazine is no use to anyone is it?’ He teases as he picks up the full magazine on the table and slots it into the gun.

‘Now that’s better.’ He smiles at them both as he flicks off the safety.

‘Please Kylo. Please, don’t do this.’ Bazine continues to beg while Hux remains utterly silent.

Kylo places the gun down on the table and retrieves a duffle bag from beneath. He watches as they flinch and squirm as he opens it up, a smirk playing on his lips. 

‘It was his idea. I just went alone with it. I didn’t know who she was. He just told me what to say. I didn’t know, I swear to you I didn’t know. You have to believe me.’ Bazine protests to Hux’s shock.

‘What? You lying bitch.’ Hux barks back at her.

Kylo meanwhile pulls out another set of clothes from the bag – black jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, leather belt and jacket.

While Bazine and Hux are snarling and spitting at one another, blaming each other Kylo takes out a 9mm from inside the bag.

Kylo walks back around the table and again leans against it. He stretches his arm out to the side and fires the gun. Hux and Bazine instantly fall silent as they gawp at Kylo.

‘Enough.’ He snaps, his chest heaving slightly.

‘You are both as bad as each other. You are both vile, conniving, disgusting human beings. You make me sick. To be so hateful towards someone you don’t even know. Just because in your own twisted little minds I’m something to you that will never happen. So you decide to try and ruin her life. It’s sick.’ Kylo hisses at them.

‘What and you think this is normal?’ Hux retorts and Kylo glares at the redhead.

‘No. But no-one ever said I was normal.’ Kylo deadpans before taking a deep breath.

There is a tense silence.

‘Now lets get back down to business.’ Kylo states as his eyes flash with menace as he waves the gun around.

‘Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers, let it go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe’ He rhymes as he waves the gun between them and it lands on Hux.

Hux’s eyes widen with fear as Kylo points the gun at him. 

Kylo takes a long deep breath before squeezing the trigger.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad and you understood the irrational feelings of a man desperately trying to regain some sort of control of their life because everything is spiralling away from him???


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow the reaction to the last chapter was amazing. I <3 you all!!!
> 
> I fear that disappointment may reign supreme with this one tho!
> 
> So I'm going to just sit over here in the corner :|

xoxoxo

Rey hears a faint tap on the front door and dives up from the couch and dashes over to answer it. It’s getting on for 11pm, and she’d been worried out of her mind. She’d told Kylo to come over when he finished work but he hadn’t answered a single message.

She pulls the door open and her eyes widen with shock and her mouth falls open at the sight of him.

‘Oh my god babe. What the hell’s happened? Are you okay?’ She gaps as she steps forward as he staggers forward.

She catches his weight with her hands and they shuffle into the apartment.

‘Kylo, what’s happened? You’re scaring me.’ She panics as she guides him to the floor by the kitchen counter.

He looks terrible. He’s as white as a sheet apart from the developing bruises and blood smeared across his face and neck. Rey quickly steps over to close and lock the door before crouching down next to him, eyes studying his face. He’s resting his arms on his knees and his head is slumped slightly forward.

‘Babe, please talk to me. Kylo, please.’ She begs as he stares at the floor, his eyes unfocused and heavy lidded.

Rey grips his wrist, noticing the blood on his swollen knuckles, an already bandaged hand, and noting the strong smell of alcohol.

‘Have you been in a fight? Did someone attack you? Kylo, please talk to me, please. I’m begging you. You’re really scaring me.’ She continues to beg, tears budding in her hazel eyes as she looks at him.

‘I did something.’ He mumbles weakly, but he can’t look at her.

‘What? What have you done?’ Rey feels fear seize her heart and she gulps slowly.

‘Something bad.’ He whispers and his hands clench.

Rey lets out a staggered breath as her mind reels at the thought of what he might have done to have gotten in that state.

‘Okay. Okay. You’ve done something. Something bad. Can you tell me what it was you did?’ Rey gently asks, trying to coax it out of him.

‘I-I shot Hux.’ He croaks and tears stream down his face.

Rey’s mind goes blank and she pulls her hand away from his wrist. Kylo glances at her through the corner of his eyes and sees her disbelieving reaction.

‘You-you shot Hux.’ Her voice crackles and tears flood her vision.

Kylo nods very slowly as he sniffs and closes his eyes.

‘Is-is he. Is he…….’ Rey trails off, unable to even say the word as she’s hit with a wave of nausea and hot bile swirls in the bottom of her throat.

Kylo opens his eyes and breathes out slowly through his nose. He shakes his head.

‘The gun wasn’t loaded. He thought it was. I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a murderer.’ He hisses and Rey lets out a small sigh of relief.

‘Why, why did you do it?’ Rey croaks as she sits next to him, her back pressing against the counter.

‘Because I can’t do it anymore.’ He mumbles sounding increasingly tired.

‘Do what? What can’t you do anymore?’ She asks with furrowed brows and her panic returning like a flash.

‘I can’t be his puppet anymore. I just can’t. I’ve had enough. Snoke wants me to go on a yearlong tour of the overseas facilities. I’d have to leave you and I can’t do that. I can’t do that. I can’t leave you. I love you.’ Kylo states angrily, his voice sounding the clearest it has since he stumbled in.

He turns his head to look at her and she sees conviction and truth in his eyes. And while it temporarily takes her breath away, she can’t forget what he’s just confessed about Hux.

‘But I’ve gone and truly fucked things up haven’t I?’ He snaps bitterly as he staggers to his feet before punching the wall next to where he was slumped, breaking the plasterboard.

‘Whoa, stop. Kylo stop.’ Rey squeaks as she swiftly jumps to her feet and grabs hold of his hands to stop him from causing himself any further damage.

‘Stop. What are you doing?’ Rey barks as he struggles against her vice like grip.

‘What do you even see in me? I’m a mess. My uncle was right. I don’t deserve you. I’m a poison, I’ll corrupt you. You can do so much better than me, Rey. Why do you even care?’ He scoffs shaking his head and trying to pull away from her.

‘Stop. Kylo, just stop. I love you. That’s why I care, because I love you. And I’ve never loved anyone before. Not like this. You mean the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your wife. I want you, and only you, to be the Father of my children. And I never ever thought I’d want children, but you’ve changed that. You. You. You’ve changed my whole world. You’ve changed my life.’ Rey tells him, as she cups his jaw making him look at her and see the honesty in her wide eyes.

He sighs, loosing some of the tension in his shoulders as they sag a little.

‘And whatever you’ve done, we will get through it. Together. Me and you. You hear me. Me and you. I’m with you forever. No arguments.’ She states firmly.

Kylo lifts one of his battered hands and places it on her jaw and brushes his thumb down her cheek.

‘I really don’t deserve you. You’re an angel. My angel.’ He murmurs, as he looks into her eyes and sees her truth.

‘And you’re my devil.’ She gives him a shy smile and presses a tender kiss to the palm of his hand.

‘Come on, lets get you cleaned up. And you can tell me exactly what’s happened.’ She orders as she takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

xoxoxo

Rey has just cleaned up his bloodied and battered face and hands as he told her exactly what happened with Hux and Bazine. Every single thing came out, in between bitter tears and angry sobs. And now she’s standing at he foot of her bed with his head pressed to her chest, hands soothingly brushing through his matted and sweaty hair and his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

‘Do you think they’ll go to the police?’ Rey murmurs the question that makes her heart stammer.

‘Hux won’t, but I don’t know about Bazine.’ He whispers and Rey’s brows furrow.

‘Why wouldn’t Hux? It was him you…..’ She trails off feeling a shudder creep down her spine.

‘He won’t because, because there’s too much history between us.’ He sighs and Rey is just more confused.

‘History?’ She ponders quietly, and Kylo unwraps his arms from her waist and pulls back.

‘I should go.’ Kylo mutters as he goes to stand up, but she stops him.

‘No, you can’t. You’re not going anywhere.’ She snaps, pressing her hands into his shoulders and pushing him down.

‘Rey.’ He scoffs as he tries to get up again, but she’s determined to keep him there, pushing him down so he’s resting back on his hands.

‘No Kylo. You’re not pushing me away. We’re in this together remember. Me and you. You’re not doing this on your own, understand?’ She declares as he looks up at her.

Kylo sighs and nods.

‘Me and you kid. Just me and you.’ He agrees and she gives him a shy smile.

‘Now let me see your ribs.’ She announces as she grabs the hem of his t-shirt.

Kylo lifts his arms allowing her to remove the black cotton material. She drops it on the floor and looks down at the deep bluish-purple bruises littering his torso.

‘Oh Kylo.’ She gasps under her breath, as her fingers tentatively ghost over his chest.

Rey leans over and presses a surprising kiss to his ribs and he winces. But that doesn’t stop her as she kisses another bruise and Kylo leans back onto his elbows with a wince. She continues to tenderly kiss his battered and sore ribs and Kylo lays back, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

He doesn’t even look up when he feels her hands on his belt buckle, or his fly, or his semi-hard cock. He still doesn’t look up when she sinks her mouth down onto him. His body reacts but his mind is gone. It’s a foggy haze of alcohol and regret, mixed with self-hate. 

The fact that Rey is sucking him off and has a hand shoved down her own panties is completely lost on him, until he can’t block out the feelings and sensations anymore. They’re building and building and he knows he’s on the verge of coming. But clearly Rey has other ideas when she lets his erection fall from between her lips, and his mouth falls open as he shifts up onto his elbows.

Rey gets to her feet, despite her legs already feeling a little jelly-like. She pushes her panties off and kicks them to one side before climbing up onto the bed, straddling him. She pushes the skirt of her dress out of the way and takes his cock in her hand making him grunt. She lines him up with her wet entrance and sinks down onto him with a long groan, her hands moving to his shoulders to steady herself.

Kylo sags back down on the bed, his eyes again fixing on the watermark on the ceiling as Rey slowly rides him. Her hips rocking back and forth and wanton moans tumbling from her lips.

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve her. He really doesn’t.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you weren't too disappointed with what I decided to do???


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for all the <3 and comments and kudos' and everything - t's really inspiring :D

xoxoxo

Kylo is wide awake, his head is throbbing with alcohol, but he’s not drunk. He’s always had a remarkable tolerance to alcohol. No matter how much he drinks he doesn’t get sick or have a hangover. But he does get angry.

All the wrongs that he feels prey heavy on his mind and he lashes out. Thinks that getting into a fight in a bar would be the answer to all his problems. But they never are and usually just create more.

And that’s how he ended up with a bloody nose, cut lip, cut eyebrow, swollen and bloody knuckles and bruised ribs. He’d been so disgusted with himself for what he did to Hux and Bazine that he thought getting wrecked would make him forget. But instead it made him angry and end up in a fight outside a bar. Despite it being four on one, Kylo still won.

He’s lying there waiting for the police to show up and arrest him, it’s the least he deserves for what he’d done. He may have switched the loaded gun with he one inside the duffle bag, but he still let Hux and Bazine think he was going to shoot them. His whole behavior was disgusting and it makes him feel sick, just the thought of it, let alone the memory. That’s not who he is, that’s not the man he wants to be.

Nausea gurgles in his gut and he slowly sits up, which isn’t easy in a single bed wedged against the wall and Rey nestled into him. But he needs some fresh air. He needs to clear his head. He needs some time to think.

He carefully extracts himself from Rey’s body and pulls on just his jeans. He goes over to the window and slowly opens it before climbing out onto the fire escape. He takes a deep breath before heading up to the roof.

Once he’s up there the cold night air hits his face and near naked body and he shivers. The wind makes his hair ruffle and he closes his eyes before taking another deep breath. When he opens them he steps forward toward the ledge. He looks down and then without a thought he steps onto the slightly crumbling ledge.

Kylo shuffles his feet forward so the toes are hanging over the edge. He closes his eyes and takes a deep long breathe.

xoxoxo

Rey wakes up alone in bed. She shivers and notices that the window to the fire escape is open. She catches sight of the time on her digital clock – 2.13. 

‘Babe?’ She mumbles as she pulls the covers up over her naked body.

‘Kylo?’ She says louder as she climbs out of bed.

She pulls on her dress, Kylo’s hoodie and a tatty old pair of sneakers. She notices that only his jeans are missing from the pile of assorted clothes on the floor. She climbs out onto the fire escape and looks up at the navy sky with tiny twinkling stars. It’s the middle of the night yet the city is still humming with life and noise.

When she gets to the roof she sees Kylo sat on a deck chair staring up at the sky. 

‘Hey you.’ She murmurs as she approaches him and he slowly turns his head to look at her.

She sees the tired and haunted look in his eyes illuminated by the full moon and clear sky.

‘Hey.’ He mumbles, glancing down.

Rey walks around so she’s stood in front of him, before climbing into his lap. She runs her fingers through his hair, loosening some of the matted knots as her eyes study his face.

‘You okay? You’re freezing.’ She questions before nestling into his chest and he wraps both arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Rey rubs her hands up and down his chest, trying to pour some warmth back into his body, but he hardly seems affected by it at all.

‘No I’m not okay, not really.’ He replies and she looks up into his dark eyes and notes the sadness in them.

‘I need to do something, but I’m not sure if I’m strong enough to do it.’ He tells her and she gulps, fear spreading through her mind.

‘Will you help me?’ He poses quietly and she nods.

‘Of course. Anything.’ She answers quickly, sitting back a little so she can see his face.

xoxoxo

Kylo and Rey are woken by the sound of his phone ringing. Rey is nestled into his chest and lets out a groan of annoyance as Kylo moves to retrieve it. He finds it stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket. He sees that it’s 3.47am.

Unknown number. But he recognises the area code. The Hamptons and his heart seizes in his chest.

‘Hello.’ He grumbles rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he perches on the end of the bed.

‘Is that Kylo Ren?’ a woman’s voice filters through the phone.

‘Yeah.’ Kylo croaks before coughing to clear his throat.

‘Mr. Ren, I’m sorry to wake you so early. I’m Ms. Lucas, Consultant of Emergency Medicine at Southampton Hospital. You are listed as the next of kin for Exodus Snoke I understand?’ She continues and Kylo takes a sharp breath.

‘Yes.’ He mumbles.

‘Mr. Snoke has been admitted to the emergency department of Southampton Hospital. His condition is serious and deteriorating. I recommend that you make your way here as soon as possible.’ The consultant tells him and the mind fog begins to clear.

‘Um, o-okay. I’m, I’m on my way.’ He mumbles before hanging up.

Rey crawls over to Kylo as he sits in silence taking in the news he’d just been given. She presses a few kisses to his back and shoulder.

‘Is everything okay?’ She whispers.

‘It’s Snoke. He’s in the hospital. They’ve asked me to go up there.’ Kylo mutters before taking a deep breath.

‘Do you want me to come with you?’ She offers as she runs her hands up and down his bare arms.

‘If that’s okay with you? I mean I can’t really drive in my condition.’ He says as he turns around to look at her.

Rey nods.

‘Of course it is.’ She smiles softly at him.

xoxoxo

Rey is driving the Falcon. Kylo is in no fit state to be driving, mentally or emotionally. Instead he sits there quiet and focused, simply staring out of the windscreen into the darkness. It’s still a time from dawn as they approach the rich man’s seaside resort.

Rey can’t help but worry if this will change things. Up on the roof he asked her if she’d help him with his resignation from First Order Enterprises. It was like music to her ears to hear him tell her that he didn’t want Snoke to control him and his life anymore. But now if Snoke dies, then what? Kylo will become the owner of First Order Enterprises and the pressure on him and his already fragile state of mind will only mount. And then there’s the looming shadow of what he’d done to Hux and Bazine. She’s sure that won’t just go away.

However she doesn’t want to add to his stress and worries by voicing her concerns, so she remains silent. She intends to just be there for him, comfort him, support him. He’s so emotionally fragile so she needs to be his rock, be his strength. 

She reaches over and laces her fingers with his. Kylo turns his head to look at her and smiles softly, before taking a deep breath and gazing back out the window.

‘I’m going to call my psychiatrist later. I think I need to get some proper help.’ He suddenly announces and Rey nods.

‘Okay. And I’ll be there every step of the way. With you.’ She replies and she sees him nod.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked it?
> 
> What's happened to Snoke and are we glad Kylo has finally asked for help and accepts that he needs it and to see a professional??
> 
> Oh and did you like the first name I've given Snoke??? I just thought it was the kind of name he'd have!! Means nothing in the story.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support for this fic - it means a lot :)
> 
> Just to let you know that this fic is winding down now - heading toward the natural conclusion of the story :)

xoxoxo

Kylo and Rey walk into the reception of the ER and head straight for the desk. 

‘Mr. Exodus Snoke was admitted a couple of hours ago. I’m his next of kin, Kylo Ren.’ Kylo says to the young woman at the reception desk.

She looks up and hesitates when she sees the condition of Kylo’s face, his angry bruise, the black eye, cut lip and eyebrow. She slowly nods and then starts to type on her Mac.

‘I’ll just find Ms. Lucas to speak to you.’ The young woman smiles warmly at the pair.

Rey is loosely holding Kylo’s hand. She steps closer to him and kisses his leather-covered shoulder, wanting him to know that she’s there for him. He looks down at her and smiles faintly at her.

‘You okay?’ She asks looking up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Kylo nods before sighing.

The receptionist returns with a woman in her late forties by her side. She walks over to the couple and offers them a warm friendly smile.

‘Mr. Ren?’ She says as she offers her hand to him and he nods.

‘This is my girlfriend Rey Kenobi.’ He introduces her and she smiles shyly at the brunette.

‘Nice to meet you. Let’s go to the visitor’s room, shall we.’ Ms. Lucas tells them before leading them to a room away from the waiting room.

Rey is still holding Kylo’s hand and she feels his grip tighten with his fear and trepidation at the news to come. Rey is expecting the worst. Once inside and with the couple seated opposite the consultant she offers a sympathetic smile.

‘What happened?’ Kylo asks before the consultant has chance to speak, detaching his hand from Rey’s.

‘Mr. Snoke was admitted to the ER nearly three hours ago with a gunshot wound to the abdomen.’ Ms. Lucas begins.

Rey is watching Kylo carefully as he presses his hands to his lips as if in prayer.

‘He’s been in surgery for the past hour or so, but I must warn you it’s not looking good. I’m sorry.’ Ms. Lucas warns as she offers Kylo another soft smile.

‘Thank you.’ Kylo murmurs as he glances up at the consultant who nods in return.

She gets up to leave and Kylo quickly rises to his feet.

‘Um, excuse me. You said it was a gunshot wound?’ He queries and she nods.

‘Yes. Mr. Snoke was shot. There’s a Detective who you can talk to. I can get him for you?’ She informs them and Kylo nods.

‘Thank you.’

Ms. Lucas leaves the room, closing the door behind her and Kylo lets out a long breath. Rey reaches up and grips his hand. 

‘Are you okay?’ She asks gently looking up at him.

Kylo nods and gives her a hand a quick squeeze.

The door opens and a man in his late thirties steps into the room. Kylo sits back down next to Rey, and she instantly pulls his hand into her lap, gripping it with both of hers.

‘I’m Detective Abrams. I understand that you are Mr. Snoke’s next of kin?’ He introduces himself as he sits down opposite Kylo and Rey.

Kylo nods.

‘What happened?’ Kylo asks impatiently and Rey squeezes his hand.

‘First may I ask what happened to you?’ The Detective poses.

‘I got in a fight in a bar. Nothing really. What happened to Snoke?’ He presses.

‘Mr. Snoke was shot in the abdomen at his property at around three am. He was found by his housekeeper. A young woman was also found at the property. She was pronounced dead at the scene. She died of a gunshot wound to the temple. We believe that it was Ms. Bazine Netal.’ Detective Abrams tells them and Kylo tenses.

‘Bazine?’ He sighs and looks down.

Rey squeezes his hand even tighter. She can feel his anguish and his guilt.

‘I take it you knew Ms. Netal?’ The Detective asks.

‘Yes. I knew Bazine. She was. She was an ex-girlfriend of mine.’ Kylo elaborates a little.

‘An ex? That must have made things difficult with Mr. Snoke?’ Detective Abrams enquires and Rey finds his question probing.

‘No. Not at all. Bazine chose to be with Snoke.’ Kylo shrugs dismissively.

‘And that didn’t bother you at all?’ Detective Abrams presses and Kylo sits back and Rey’s hand moves to Kylo’s thigh.

‘No, why would it?’ Kylo scoffs and the Detective looks at him with narrow eyes.

‘Just wondering. Where were you between two and three this morning?’ Detective Abrams questions, with a questioning smirk on his lips.

‘In bed. In Brooklyn.’

‘Alone?’

‘No.’ Kylo gestures to Rey who nods at the Detective to confirm Kylo’s location.

‘I had to ask. This is a murder investigation, after all.’ The Detective points out as there’s a knock on the door.

Ms. Lucas steps inside and glances between the three of them.

‘Come in.’ Detective Abrams waves his hand for her to enter.

She steps inside and pushes the door close.

‘I’m sorry to have to tell you this. But Mr. Snoke died in surgery ten minutes ago.’ She looks straight at Kylo as she delivers the news.

Kylo sighs and Rey strokes his thigh and tightens her grip on his hand.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey mumbles, not sure what she should say.

xoxoxo

Kylo and Rey step out of the visitor’s room and find Phasma and Hux stepping through the door into the waiting room. Rey feels Kylo tense the instant he sees the redhead and her stomach churns uncomfortably.

Phasma and Hux walk over to them. But Hux doesn’t look at the CEO.

‘How’s Snoke?’ Phasma enquires without greeting.

‘He’s, he’s dead.’ Kylo tells them and Phasma and Hux both look regretful.

xoxoxo

Rey wanders back to the waiting room with a cup of tea in her hand from the vending machine. She pauses when she sees Hux approaching Kylo. She steps in behind a pillar; her pulse begins to race as she waits with baited breath for them to speak.

‘Your little stunt earlier makes us even now, you hear? No more. Do you understand?’ Hux hisses lowly at Kylo and Rey’s brows furrow.

‘What you think that makes us even for what you did to me, huh?’ Kylo snarls lowly as he rises to his feet.

Rey’s heart is beating so loudly she’s sure they’ll be able to hear it.

‘You were going to kill me.’ Hux spits.

‘The gun wasn’t even loaded.’ Kylo retorts.

‘I didn’t know that, did I? I thought it was loaded. I thought I was going to die.’ Hux growls, his eyes burning with his indignant rage.

‘And what about what you did to me, huh? What about what you did to me Hux? I was eighteen years old. I was a mess, I'd just fucked my life up and you took advantage. But what if I hadn't stopped you, huh? Would you have stopped?’ Kylo challenges, his voice a rasping hiss.

Rey’s heart is in her throat and her stomach is churning with nausea, just what did Hux do to Kylo?

‘Of course I wouldn’t have carried on. I’m not a rapist.’ Hux hisses stepping closer to Kylo as his eyes flit around the waiting area.

‘And I’m not a murderer.’ Kylo sneers and Hux huffs before storming off.

Rey gulps as she watches Hux strut down the corridor. She takes a moment and a deep breath before stepping from her hiding place.

‘What-what was that all about?’ She instantly poses and Kylo glances sideways at her.

He sighs before taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

‘Not here.’ He tells her as he rises to his feet and Rey follows him to the visitors’ room.

‘Okay. Talk. I want the truth Kylo. All of it.’ Rey orders.

xoxoxo

Rey gulps slowly now that Kylo has told her the truth about everything and it breaks her heart. She rubs her thumb over his knuckles as he sits back simply staring up at the ceiling feeling a sense of relief, like a weight that had been bearing down on him for so long had been lifted, by finally confessing what happened with Hux when he was a teenager.

There’s a knock on the door and Detective Lucas steps inside. He closes the door behind him and looks over at the distressed couple.

‘What is it?’ Kylo asks, his voice strained.

‘I can now confirm that it was murder-suicide. Bazine Netal murdered Exodus Snoke before taking her own life.’ Detective Lucas tells them.

‘How do you know?’ Kylo mutters, with some surprise.

‘A suicide letter was found at the scene.’ Detective Lucas explains.

‘But why? Why would she do that? I mean I know she was unhappy but to do that?’ Kylo mumbles and Rey looks at him with sympathy.

‘It would appear that the relationship between Ms. Netal and Mr. Snoke was an unhealthy one, with a history of abuse.’ Detective Lucas informs them before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Rey wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him gently, not forgetting his bruises. Kylo leans down and plants a tender kiss to the top of her head and closes his eyes.

‘What-what do we do now?’ Rey asks tentatively.

‘Where do we go from here?’ She adds as an afterthought, but it’s really her only thought.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> The questions at the end is kind of how I feel about this fic - I think I made some mistakes with it that can't be changed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love, support, kudos', comments, bookmarks and views are awesome - truly awesome and have actually caused me to lengthen this fic - it was originally meant to have finished at chapter 30!!! So it's all because of you guys that I've tried to make it better and give a richer story (I hope that comes across)

xoxoxo

Rey pulls the Falcon into the parking space in the underground garage. She turns the engine off and looks over at her boyfriend. Kylo is staring off into space, his face turned away from her, gazing out of the window.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey mumbles, wanting him to talk to her, needing him to let her in.

‘Yeah. I’m just tired.’ He replies sounding as he said: tired.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you to bed.’ She smiles, infusing her voice with a positivity she doesn’t feel as she climbs out of the car.

‘I feel like I could sleep for a week.’ Kylo mutters as he slowly pulls his long legs out of the passenger side.

They go up to his floor and he drags his feet as he trails behind her. She knows that he’s tired. It’s written all over his face, it’s in his voice and his every single movement. Exhaustion is creeping in, but both of them know that his mind just won’t stop long enough for him to really rest. But on the way back into the city he’d gone to see his psychiatrist Dr. Harrison, who’d prescribed him a sleeping pill.

Once inside the apartment Kylo heads straight for the bedroom.

‘Do you want something to drink? Warm milk with honey, decaffeinated green tea or chamomile tea?’ Rey asks him as she watches him walk with slumped shoulders and bowed head.

The mention of warm milk with honey draws back memories of his childhood, of when his Mother used to make it to help him with his nightmares. He pauses and turns his head to the side looking down.

‘Milk and honey sounds good.’ He tells her as she looks at him in profile, and her heart stutters at the sight of the little boy lost standing in the man’s body in front of her.

‘Okay. Coming up.’ She smiles, needing to reassure him.

Kylo carries on toward the bedroom and Rey lets out a sad and sorrowful sigh. Biting her lips together and blinking back the tears that are threatening her eyes.

xoxoxo

Rey is just gently stirring the pan of milk on a warm heat when her phone rings in her back pocket. She pulls it out and sees that it’s Finn.

‘Hey.’ She answers.

‘Hey peanut, are you okay? We found your note. What’s happened? Is everything alright? Is Kylo okay?’ Finn rambles asking question after question to quick succession.

Rey sighs as she closes her eyes for a moment, still stirring the milk.

‘I’m okay. Kylo’s…..Kylo’s…….’ She can’t answer, because she isn’t entirely sure.

Is he heartbroken for the death of a man who’d controlled and ruined his life since he was a teenager? Is he in mourning for the lost of the parental figure who’d manipulated him into almost giving up everything? Is he feeling grief over the ex-girlfriend who chose money over his love? Is he relieved that Snoke and Bazine are both out of his life, and he can start rebuilding and clawing back some sort of control? She honestly doesn’t know.

‘I understand.’ Finn interrupts her racing mind and she finds it hard to believe that he really does, but she’s in no mood for an argument.

Rey falls silent, now absently stirring the milk that is about to boil.

‘So what happened?’ Finn presses bringing Rey out of her daze.

‘Oh, um. Bazine-Bazine shot Snoke. He died on the operating table. She killed herself, left a note.’ Rey murmurs in explanation.

‘That’s terrible. Why’d she do that?’ Finn blurts in shock.

‘Apparently their relationship was abusive. She must have had enough.’ Rey answers as she lifts the pan off the ring.

She hears Finn sigh down the phone, as she cradles it between her cheek and shoulder while pouring the milk into a mug.

‘Hey, um, can I talk to you later. I just want to be there for Kylo, you know. I’m just making him a hot drink to help him sleep, because Maker knows he needs it.’ She explains.

‘Of course, of course. Yeah, sure. You take care of yourself peanut. And Kylo, take care of him. It sounds like he needs it. Needs you.’ Finn offers before they hang up.

Finn doesn’t mention the bloody towel and flannel found in the laundry hamper.

xoxoxo

Rey is just about to take the warm milk and honey to the bedroom when Kylo appears in the doorway. He’s changed into a pair of loose joggers and she can now clearly see the black and purple bruises to his ribs. She almost drops the mug.

‘Why aren’t you in bed?’ She enquires as she steps over to him and hands him the mug, her eyes trailing over his chest.

‘I heard you talking.’ He mumbles before slowly sipping the warm drink.

‘Oh, it was Finn. Just checking that we’re alright.’ She answers, as she looks up at his face.

Kylo nods before exhaling slowly, his eyes falling close.

‘I’m so tired Rey. So tired.’ Kylo whispers, as he places the mug on the counter and rests his palms flat on it making his shoulders hunch.

Rey steps in behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and presses a tender kiss against his spine between his shoulder blades.

‘It’s all going to be okay, you hear? It’s going to be okay.’ She mutters against his cool pale skin.

‘How? Not with Hux still around and the……and the company. God, what am I going to do? I’m barely holding it together.’ He sobs, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

Rey gently turns him to face her and her heartbreaks all the more at the image in front of her. He really is a little boy lost.

‘Shhhhh. You don’t have to think about any of that right now. You just need to get some sleep, okay? That’s all you need to do for the moment. Rest. I’ll be right there next to you. You don’t have to do any of this alone. I’m by your side every step of the way. Me and you, okay?’ Rey tells him firmly, as she runs her hands up and down his arms and her eyes seeking out his.

Kylo sniffles and nods slowly, blinking away his tears.

‘Come on, let’s get you back to bed.’ She orders softly, stepping out of his path and grabbing the mug before following him out the kitchen.

xoxoxo

Rey is sat up in bed next to Kylo who’s on his back and finally asleep. She gently brushes his hair from his forehead, being careful not to wake him. She leans over and tenderly kisses his forehead.

‘We’ll get through all of this. I promise you.’ She murmurs before straightening up.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and dials Leia.

‘Hello, Rey?’ Leia answers after the second ring.

‘Hi, Leia. Yeah it’s Rey.’ Rey says quietly not wanting to wake Kylo.

‘Is everything alright?’ Leia enquires.

‘Um, no, not really. Can you come over to Kylo’s as soon as possible?’ Rey asks softly, her eyes fixed on his sleeping face.

‘Sure, but you’re worrying me now. What’s going on?’ Leia replies.

‘Sorry, but I can’t tell you.’ Rey mumbles, feeling a little awkward about not sharing with Leia.

‘Okay, I understand. We’ll be there within the hour.’ Leia answers and Rey sighs in relief.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers before hanging up.

Rey notices Kylo’s phone on the bedside table next to the now empty mug. The thought that had been in her mind while she’d watched him sleep comes to the fore. She knows what she has to do.

She climbs off the bed. Kylo murmurs and shifts in his sleep, his brows furrowing at the sudden lack of comfort and warmth and his hand reaching out, but he doesn’t wake.

Rey grabs his phone and unlocks it – finding that the date they met is his pass code, and it makes her smile lovingly at him. She finds the contact she’s looking for – the unknown number.

To: Unknown Number  
‘Meet at dojo 3pm.’

She takes a sharp breath and holds it as she presses send. Letting it out when she sees the tick confirming it’s sent.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope this slow, steady, sedate and not exactly exciting chapter was okay? More filler than thriller!!! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the <3 and support, kind words, encouragement, comments, kudos' etc you have given this fic. It means a hell of a lot, especially when I thought I'd f**ked it up :p So thank you <3 :D
> 
> This is a long chapter. I was tempted to split it, but then I didn't want to ruin the flow of it, so sit back and try to enjoy :D
> 
> I'm nervous :z :s

xoxoxo

Rey waits until Leia and Han arrive. They ask questions but she gives them no answers. Simply saying that it’s not her place to explain what had happened but she’d be back as quickly as possible and that they should just be there for their son because god he needs it. And he needs them despite their differences and problems in the past.

The estranged couple exchange puzzled looks as Rey hurries to the front door. She needs to get on with her plan. She quietly closes the door behind her and takes a deep breath, building her nerve along with her resolve. Rather than head for the elevator she goes to the stairwell.

She reaches the next floor down and heads down the corridor to the apartment. She takes a moment and a deep breath, before knocking.

After a minute or so the door opens and she finds the man she’s looking for.

‘Re-‘ He begins but she interrupts him by stepping forward, grabbing his jumper and kneeing him hard in the balls.

Hux doubles over with a strained yelp as Rey steps away and pushes past him into his apartment.

‘What was that for?’ Hux wheezes as he pushes the door close.

‘I think you know.’ Rey hisses as she spins round to face him.

‘Huh. Well I wasn’t expecting that.’ Hux whimpers as he straightens up.

‘Just like Kylo wasn’t expecting to wake up to find your hand down his pants when he was eighteen.’ Rey snarls.

‘So he’s told you about that?’ Hux sighs still grimacing from the pain of her kneeing him.

‘Yes. He’s told me everything.’

‘Then what do you want?’ He questions eyeing her suspiciously.

‘I want you to resign from First Order, and leave the city. Tonight.’ Rey states, standing tall with her shoulders back.

Hux scoffs and shakes his head.

‘And why should I do that?’

‘Because if you were scared of what Kylo did to you, then you should be terrified by what _I_ can do.’ She hisses.

Hux narrows his eyes, trying to gauge if she’s bluffing. But there’s something, some steely determination in her eyes and her entire posture that tells him she is being completely honest.

‘I always knew he’d end up with a crazy bitch.’ Hux murmurs to himself and Rey scowls at him.

‘Your resignation. Now.’ Rey barks and he takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

He walks past her to the living room, Rey hot on his heels. He gingerly sits down on the couch and pulls his laptop into his lap.

‘He won’t accept it you know. He needs me too much.’

‘No, he thought he needed you. But in truth he’s never needed you.’

‘That’s where you’re wrong. He’d needed me more than he’s ever needed you or will ever need you. One day he’ll get bored of you and throw you to the kerb like the trash that you are. And who do you think he’ll want then? Me. Because I have been there for him since he was fifteen years old. And you have no idea.’ Hux growls as he loads up his laptop.

‘Preying on him since he was fifteen more like. And now that Snoke is no longer here to protect you. You have no-one. Now open your e-mail and type.’ She orders, standing over him.

Hux types his resignation, but he pauses and takes a deep breath before sending it.

‘Send it. Now.’ Rey demands, leaning over him.

Hux presses the send button.

‘You’re going to regret this you know that. First Order will fall apart without me.’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘What, you think a man so emotionally unstable as Kylo Ren will be able to run the company without me or Snoke holding his hand? You really are an idiot.’ He snaps as he pushes the laptop onto the seat next to him and rises to his feet.

‘But then again what should I expect from a nineteen year old criminal gold digging whore.’ He sneers and Rey bristles, her jaw tightening.

Hux smirks seeing how he’s affecting her.

‘He does know, doesn’t he? That you’re barely legal, right? Barely legal with a rap sheet. You couldn’t make it up.’ He snickers before walking away from her.

‘I was a kid and I did what I had to do to survive. Something you’ll never understand.’

‘Oh you have no idea of what I’ve had to do to survive.’ He retorts and for some reason she’s inclined to believe him.

They both fall silent, squaring each other up.

‘You leave tonight.’

‘And if I don’t.’

‘Believe me you won’t like the consequences.’

Hux scoffs a small smile on his lips.

‘Being threatened by a teenager, what my life has become.’

‘You leave and you never come back, understand.’ Rey is done with his quips.

‘And where am I meant to go, huh?’

‘I don’t care. But as far away from this city as possible. Because if I hear that you’ve been seen, even in the suburbs you will regret it. Believe you me.’ Rey tells him firmly.

Hux shakes his head and closes his eyes.

‘You really must love him.’ He mutters before turning to walk away.

‘You have no idea.’ Rey mumbles as she rests her hand on her belly and idly brushes her thumb over her abdomen.

xoxoxo

Hux had eventually agreed to leave the city by 10pm after whining that he had nowhere to go, but she didn’t care. Her only care is Kylo, and she knows from bitter experience that if he wants to recover and overcome his past, then he needs a fresh start and that includes ridding himself of the invisible restraints.

But Rey is not leaving anything to chance as she pushes the door to the dojo open. Her breath hitches when she hears murmured voices from further inside. She sees that her hand is trembling as she reaches up to push the door open, and takes a deep steadying breath and pushes on through.

‘Who are you?’ One of the men dressed in all black standing in the middle of the room asks her with clear suspicion.

‘I’m-I’m Rey.’ She answers, her voice coming out a little shaky.

‘You’re Kylo’s girlfriend, right?’ The man queries as he crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes a fraction.

Rey nods in reply and steps further inside, letting the door bang softly in the frame.

‘Where is he?’ The man, who must be the spokesman for the others, asks.

‘Kylo is…….. actually where he is isn’t relevant. I asked you here.’ She states and the small group of six men share questioning glances and pointed looks.

‘Why?’

‘I need your help. Kylo needs your help.’ She tells them, letting her voice echo the pain and desperation she’s feeling.

‘We’re listening.’

‘I need you to do something for me. I need you to make sure that Armitage Hux leaves the city tonight.’

‘Is that it?’ The man poses and it startles Rey a little, what more is he expecting?

‘Y-yes. I just need you to make sure he leaves. By ten. Nothing more.’ Rey answers, her stomach twisting in knots as thoughts of what they expect flood her mind.

‘We can do that.’ The man nods and Rey breathes a sigh of relief.

xoxoxo

‘I’m going to ask Rey to move in with me. And to marry me.’ Kylo nods enthusiastically as he looks between his parents.

‘Huh, you are a Solo after all.’ Han muses and Kylo’s brows furrow as he looks at his Father.

‘Falling for a teenager.’ Han points out with an amused smile on his face.

‘Teenager?’ Kylo mumbles feeling confused.

‘Rey’s nineteen. You did know that didn’t you?’ Han trails off when he sees the expression of shock pass over his son’s face.

‘Oh you didn’t.’ Han sighs guiltily for putting his foot in it, and receiving a sharp glare from his estranged wife.

‘I thought she was twenty-one. I mean we met in a bar. She was buying drinks.’ Kylo mutters, his eyes lowering to his clenched hands.

‘Fake ID.’ Han tells him and Leia rolls her eyes at her husband and scowls at him.

‘It doesn’t matter though, does it? You still love her.’ Leia queries, feeling a tinge of worry and panic flutter across her mind.

‘Yeah, more than anything in the entire galaxy. She’s everything to me. She’s my whole world.’ Kylo tells them and Leia can’t help but smile.

They hear a key in the front door and a few moments later they hear footsteps in the hallway. A minute or so later Rey appears in the doorway to the living room and she smiles softly at all three of them.

Kylo rises to his feet and hurries over to her before wrapping her into a hug.

‘Hey, are you feeling better?’ She murmurs into his ear, her fingers running through his bed hair.

‘Better now you’re back.’ He whispers before pressing a kiss to her cheek then her lips.

He pulls back and takes her hand and leads her round to the couch. Rey feels a nervous energy and glances sheepishly at her boyfriend’s parents.

‘Hux has resigned with immediate affect.’ He tells her, running his thumb over her knuckles.

‘And, and you’re okay with that?’ Rey questions, biting the inside of her cheek, hoping he’s not figured the part she’d played.

Kylo nods and she feels relieved and hopeful at his calm smile and bright eyes.

‘We’ll be fine.’ He grins and her brows furrow in confusion.

‘Am I missing something?’ She mutters, looking between all three of them.

‘First Order Enterprises is going to merge with Resistance International. And I’m going to step down as CEO and take a back seat. There’s going to be a new board and a new name. It’s all going to be fine.’ He smiles warmly at her and she can’t help but smile back at him.

‘And you’ve decided all this in the past hour or so?’ Rey wonders with a slight shake of her head in disbelief.

‘I’ve been thinking about it for a while. About what I’d do when Snoke…. died.’ He mumbles.

‘So, does that mean you’ll be my boss?’ Rey teases, a naughty glint in her eyes.

‘I guess so.’ He murmurs lowly, his own eyes reflecting hers.

‘Okay, I think we should leave you kids alone to, um, celebrate.’ Han grumbles as he ushers Leia up from the opposite couch.

The moment they hear the front door close Kylo pounces on Rey, pinning her down on the couch.

‘You’ve certainly perked up.’ She gasps as he begins kissing down her neck.

‘Because I’m free. I’m finally free, Rey. All those things that were tying me down, holding me back. They’re gone. They’re all gone. And now it’s just me and you.’ He smiles so honestly down at her.

‘Actually. You, me and our baby.’ Rey tells him coyly, biting the corner of her lip, but smiling up at him the same time.

‘Wh-what? Baby? You’re-you’re pregnant?’ He stammers and his eyes fill with shock and bewilderment.

Rey nods, biting her lips together and tears flooding her eyes.

‘We’re having a baby. I’m going to be a Father.’ Kylo beams, his grin spreading the width of his face and tears tumble from his eyes.

He sits up and clutches his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking and tears rolling down his face. Rey quickly shifts to his side, her fingers brushing through his hair and worry flitting through her mind.

‘Babe, are you, are you okay?’

Kylo nods, wiping the tears from his face.

‘Yeah, I just never thought I’d be a Father.’ He chokes and Rey’s heart surges.

She climbs into his lap and kisses him on the lips, cupping his jaw as he rests his trembling hands on her hips.

‘You’re going to be an excellent Father, you hear me? You’re going to be the best Father in whole entire world.’ She tells him in-between peppering kisses all over his face.

Kylo sighs as he tightens his grip on her hips and looks up at her.

‘And you’re going to make the best Mother ever. Even if you’re only nineteen.’ He smirks and Rey looks back at him with surprise.

‘I’ll be twenty by the time our baby is born, for your information. I take it you know then? Are you mad?’

‘Mad? Why would I be mad?’

‘That I didn’t tell you my real age.’ Rey chews nervously on her bottom lip.

‘Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you.’ He smiles lovingly at her, his fingertips brushing over her thighs and Rey grins before capturing his lips with her own.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it wasn't too disappointing??? At least Hux got one to the balls ;D
> 
> Is it believable??? Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> This fic was never going to be all doom and gloom!
> 
> There has always been a level of sweetness in their relationship :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support and love you've given this chapter even during the dodgy moment :D - it means so much :) <3
> 
> Warning - this is just a bag of sugar!!! ;D

xoxoxo

Five months later

Rey steps out from the bedroom of the presidential suite of the hotel where she is to spend her first night as Mrs. Rey Solo. She’s wearing a long ivory gown with two embellished straps that run under her bust. Her hair is up in a simple bun tied with a beautiful silver and diamond clip given to her by Leia. She’s never been one for high heels, but it’s her wedding day so she’s wearing a pair of white lace Jimmy Choo’s. Her make-up is simple, natural colours to emphasis her beauty.

‘Oh my gosh, Rey you look stunning.’ Leia gasps with tears budding in her eyes as she rises to her feet from her position on the couch.

Rey blushes as Leia, Finn, Poe and Jess all look at her with delighted and tearful expressions. 

‘Peanut you look incredible.’ Finn grins as he steps over to her and brushes his hand down her bare arm.

She smiles at him, tears threatening her eyes. She quickly sniffs back her tears and presses the back of her middle fingers beneath her eyes to try and not ruin her make-up.

‘You’re going to knock him flat. I promise you. He’s going to be dumbstruck.’ Finn continues and it makes Rey giggle rather than cry.

‘I can’t believe I’m getting married. To the man of my dreams.’ Rey grins as she brushes her hand over her small but perfectly formed and healthy baby bump.

‘You deserve this peanut. You deserve to be happy and he makes you happy.’ Finn tells her and she looks up seeing his honesty and she nods.

‘Come on. You don’t want to keep him waiting too long do you? You know how he gets.’ Leia smiles warmly at the girl who will become her daughter-in-law in a matter of hours.

Finn presses a brief kiss to Rey’s flush cheek. Poe steps in and kisses her before Leia and Jess do too. The four of them step out of the suite, giving Rey a moment to compose herself. 

She looks round the room and takes a deep breath, steadying her jittering nerves. Her hand is gently caressing her bump.

‘It’s really happening little one. Momma’s going to marry your Daddy and then we’ll be a proper little family.’ Rey whispers to her six-month bump and smiles wistfully before stepping out, ready to become Rey Solo.

xoxoxo

‘Would you stop fidgeting.’ Phasma sighs next to Ben but she’s not mad or angry, more amused.

She's the CEO of First Order International (the new and improved merged company). The announcement to the board went down like a lead balloon but then Kylo dismissed the majority of the old fuddy duddies of the board and replaced them with a mix of the two previous companies before getting up and walking out. But just as he reached the door he said he was now 'Ben Solo because Kylo Ren is dead.'. So there she is stood as best woman next to her boss - Ben Solo. Because some things never change.

‘I’m just. I’m just nervous.’ Ben mumbles.

He continues to pull on the cuff of his black designer wedding suit jacket, he looks undeniably handsome in his tailored to perfection black suit, complete with white shirt and red bow tie. His hair is it’s usual mess of waves that still look effortless.

‘Stop worrying. She’ll be here.’ Phasma reassures him as he huffs and puffs, and she can feel his panic rising.

Han steps over and just like Ben he fiddles with the cuff of his suit jacket.

‘Not you as well.’ Phasma mutters under her breath with an amused smirk on her lips.

‘It’s fashionable for the bride to be late, you know that.’ Han offers some sort of moral support to which Ben side-eyes him.

‘Was Mom late?’ He asks softly, looking at his Father with a degree of suspicion.

‘Uh, umm. Well actually no. She wasn’t. I was.’ Han mutters with a weak and embarrassed smile.

‘You, were late?’ Ben scoffs and shakes his head.

‘I had to keep her on her toes you know. She’s a very demanding woman.’ Han jests, but the warmth and love in his eyes give away his affection for Leia.

‘I’m not even going to ask.’ Ben decides, knowing that it’s best not to know the ins and outs of how his Father almost stood up his Mother, not when he’s about to get married.

If Rey ever shows up. Already she’s 10 minutes late and Ben is on the verge of loosing his mind and cool completely. He’s not yet at the point of thinking something bad has happened, not yet.

He could live with her not turning up, standing him up. But if something has happened to her or their baby on the way then he’d be destroyed. His pulse starts to race and his palms are getting clammy.

The doors open and Poe escorts Leia down the aisle with a bright smile on his face. He smiles to her as she steps in next to Han behind Ben, and Poe carries on to collect his guitar. Ben can’t look anywhere other than straight ahead, his hands are trembling as Poe takes his position, just off to the side of where the Priest and Luke are standing in their ceremonial robes.

He’s looking out over the small gathering of people invited to the ceremony. Just their closest family and friends fill out the front rows of the small church. It’s an intimate occasion, one Ben and Rey only want to share with those dearest to them. 

Poe sees Finn nod and he starts playing – Canon In D by Pachelbel. The congregation rises to their feet in unison. Han leans forward and pats his son on the shoulder before taking his wife’s hand.

Rey practically glides down the aisle on Finn’s slightly trembling arm, with her ivory and red rose bridal bouquet clutched in front of her swelling belly. She can’t wipe the smile off her face, as she repeatedly tells herself that this is really happening. She’s really marrying the man she loves and adores, in front of those that matter the most to them both.

As they stop by Ben’s side, her knees begins to shake a little, so she takes a sharp breath before turning to Finn. Her best friend kisses her cheek and they share a brief hug.

‘Thank you.’ Rey whispers.

‘My pleasure peanut.’ Finn smiles back at her.

Ben takes a breath before turning his head to look at his bride and his mouth falls open in awe. She has never looked as beautiful as she does standing before him right now. Rey glances up and sees the look of absolute love in his eyes, and she blushes and smiles coyly.

Ben nods at Finn who smiles back before taking his seat next to Poe. Ben offers Rey his trembling hand and she places her surprisingly steady hand on top of his, and they walk forward together. Jess quickly makes a minor adjustment to Rey’s dress, fanning it out a little before stepping back.

The ceremony begins.

xoxoxo

‘I Ben, take you, Rey. To be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.’ Ben repeats after his uncle, before Luke turns to Rey and smiles warmly at her.

‘I Rey, take you, Ben. To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.’ Rey repeats after Luke who then looks happily at the young couple, all his previous contempt and dislike of his nephew slowly fading and in place hope and growing trust and belief is growing.

xoxoxo

‘I now pronounce you husband and wife.’ The Priest who is officiating alongside Luke announces.

‘You may kiss your bride.’ He smiles, and Ben wastes no time to turn to his wife, cup her jaw and press a deep kiss to her lips.

Leia brushes a tear from her eye as she clutches Han’s arm. Han looks at his son with pride, then glances up at Chewie who is fighting back tears. Finn and Poe are grinning while holding hands, knowing that one day soon it'll be them. Finn wolf whistles when the kiss just keeps going and going.

‘Okay guys. Save it for later.’ Poe calls to a round of laughter from the rest of the guests.

Ben slowly withdraws his lips from hers and there’s a clear blush high on his cheekbones as he looks at her intently.

‘I love you so damn much.’ He growls lowly for her ears only and she smirks brightly.

‘I dunno. I’m just not getting it.’ She teases playfully and he gives her hand a squeeze making her giggle.

‘Well in that case I’m just going to have to show you, aren’t I?’ 

‘Let’s get all the formalities out of the way and then you can show me just how much.’ She simpers and gives him a saucy wink.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you've all managed to keep your teeth after that sugar overload???!! :D I do apologise for the sweetness!!!
> 
> A few visuals for you because you know why not:  
> [Rey's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/68/35/4e/68354e186e2049d76bd1407e9c488477.jpg)  
> [Rey's shoes](http://demandware.edgesuite.net/sits_pod28/dw/image/v2/AAWE_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-jch-master-product-catalog/default/dw8cf64260/images/original/010agneslac_white_side.jpg?sw=520&sh=520&sm=fit)  
> [Rey's bouquet](https://apis.xogrp.com/media-api/images/0570e280-124d-11e4-843f-22000aa61a3e~rs_729.h)
> 
>  
> 
> [Ben's suit](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1OMi0IFXXXXXCXXXXq6xXFXXX7/Custom-Made-To-Measure-Tom-Ford-Men-Black-Suit-Bespoke-Tailor-Double-Flap-Pocket-Wedding-Business.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Canon in D (Pachelbel)  
> [ Rey's entrance song](https://youtu.be/jXC9tuumjiA)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about more Rey embarrassment???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the love and support given this fic but alas like all good things it must come to an end :)

xoxoxox

Rey grins as she shoves Ben down onto the couch in the living quarters of the Presidential Suite. He grins up at her, looking disheveled and totally fuckable. His bow-tie is hanging loose around his neck, his shirt is half undone, yet his hair is still effortless. Rey could hardly keep her hands off him the moment they arrived at the hotel.

There’s a small gap in the schedule of the day, between the actually wedding ceremony and the wedding breakfast. So being the smart woman that she is, Rey seized the opportunity of getting her hands on her husband, especially after her tease at the alter.

She was surprised that Ben had been able to keep his hands to himself on the drive from the church in the Rolls-Royce. But somehow he’d managed it, much to Rey’s annoyance. She quite fancied getting it on in the back of the car, especially as it brought back memories of their night in Hux’s car.

But now Rey is ravenous for her husband. Husband, the word alone makes her pause. Ben reaches for her hands, his fingers brushing over the back of her hand.

‘You okay sweetheart?’ He whispers and it brings Rey back to the moment.

She smiles broadly at him and nods.

‘I’m great. Perfect in fact.’ She blushes, eyes flitting away form his face.

‘Yes. You are. And I really, really don’t deserve you.’ Ben sighs softly.

Rey looks at him, her eyes narrowing a little. She brushes her hand down his cheek before letting it rest on his jaw. She looks deep into his eyes, sighs faintly.

‘I love you Ben Solo. You are everything to me. You have given me all that I could wish for, and so much more.’ Rey murmurs, brushing her thumb over his cheek, while placing his other hand on her bump.

‘You’ve given me a family.’ She adds, her eyes softening with pure and unconditional love.

Ben surges forward and captures his wife’s lips with his own; it startles Rey enough to make her yelp a little in surprise. His strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into him as she cups his jaw with both her hands, kissing him back with her own level of hunger and need.

‘Fuck me, husband.’ Rey mumbles against his lips and he grins, his hands loosening on her waist.

‘With pleasure, wife.’ He chuckles sending vibrations though her lips, that in turn sends a shiver down her spine.

Rey’s hands push his suit jacket off his shoulders before he slips it off entirely and tossing it onto the floor. Rey tuts at him just casually discarding such an expensive item like that and he smirks up at her.

‘So, how are we doing this? Here or the bedroom? Do you want to ride me or should I take you on all fours?’ He purrs, running his fingers up and down her sides and the curve of her bump with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Rey bits her lips together and blushes even more, but feels her nipples harden and moisture form in her panties. Despite everything they’ve done together sexually, hearing him say those things always make her feel a touch embarrassed.

‘Here, and you stay where you are.’ She murmurs, chewing on her bottom lip and dropping her eyes from his face.

‘As you wish, Princess.’ Ben snickers as he lounges back, looking up at his wife.

Rey gawps at him in awe of the title he’s just bestowed on her.

‘I’m no Princess.’ She scoffs dismissively.

‘But you are. If I’m a Prince then you are a Princess.’ He states with amusement lacing his words.

Rey’s mind goes off in a tangent for a brief moment before being pulled back by the feel of Ben’s somewhat cold hands brushing over her thighs and his fingers looping into the band of her white lace panties. He presses tender kisses to her bump as he peels off her underwear, the two gestures so opposite but so fitting. If it hadn’t been for the one the other wouldn’t exist.

‘You are truly beautiful.’ He states, his eyes fixed on Rey’s and she smiles shyly in return.

Not wanting to waste any more time Ben undoes his own pants, pushing them and his black boxer briefs halfway down his thighs. He offers Rey a hand and she accepts the offer, while pulling up the front of her dress so it bunches around her swollen belly. 

‘Hey you.’ Ben whispers when they’re eye level, his breath caressing her cheek as she straddles him.

‘Hey.’ She smiles before pecking his lips and nudging his nose with her own.

‘I love you Ben Solo.’ 

‘I love you Rey Solo.’ He grins and she beams back at him.

Together they ease Rey down onto his erection, her small hands gripping his shoulders as he fills her, while he takes her weight with his hands on her hips. Rey lets out a long breath, as she smiles and rises up.

xoxoxo

‘They’re going to be late to their own wedding breakfast.’ Leia grumbles at Han as they head for the Presidential Suite in the elevator.

‘They’re probably just having some alone time. You know how we were on our wedding day. You could barely keep your hands off me Princess.’ Han sniggers.

‘I think you’ll find it was you, who couldn’t keep your hands off me.’ 

Han smirks, glancing down at his wife who simply shakes her head at him and his bravado, but she can’t help but smile. She really does still love the old rogue. The elevator pings and the doors slide open. The couple step out together and head the short distance down the corridor.

Leia presses her hand forward to knock on the door, but not realizing it’s not actually shut it flies open to reveal the newlyweds in a somewhat compromising position. Leia and Han stand in half frozen shock as the door clatters against the wall, alerting the fucking couple to the intrusion of his parents.

‘Oh my god.’ Rey squeaks as she stills from her action of riding her husband.

‘Get out.’ Ben cries, his eyes wide with embarrassment and shock and his hands beneath the skirt of his wife’s wedding dress.

Han lurches forward to grab the door handle and pull it shut as he grips Leia’s hand and drags her out of the room.

‘See, newlyweds.’ Han points out as he pulls his wife away.

xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> As always let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing other than my over working mind!!


End file.
